Sailor Moon Sailor Star: A Twist in Time
by looniestlove
Summary: This is an Aternative Story of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, this talks about the Love Story of Usagi and Seiya, Ami and Taiki and Minako and Yaten. This is a different kind of story which centers on the past, present and future of the Sailor Moon.
1. Prolouge

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(An Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

The battle is now over and once again Sailor Moon has saved the entire Universe form the evil threat of Galaxia. It was a fearsome battle with all the star seeds of the Sailor Senshi's gone only the three lights were able to survive the battle while protecting Sailor Moon she was able to let go of her Star Seed and use it to defeat Galaxia.

But as they say all good things must come to an end. Now that the Universe had been save and all the Star Seeds that were taken from their host have now given back to them including that of Mamuro Chiba and the rest of the Sailor Senshis. It was a bitter-sweet fair well for Usagi and the other Senshis as they say good bye to the Three lights and Princess Kakyuu.

When the three lights went back to their home planet and after they were able to rebuild their planet Kinmoku , some strange things are happening to Fighter, Maker and Healer. They all have the same dream that night. They all have the same strange dream, about the Silver Millennium. But the three of them were unaware that they are actually dreaming the same dream.

_**In the Silver Millennium, all of the Sailor Senshis were their; this is the first dream**_

Sailor Mercury The Sailor Senshi of Love and Intelligence and Guardian of Water, Sailor Mars The Sailor Senshi of Love and Courage and the Guardian of Fire, Sailor Jupiter the Sailor Senshi of Love and Strength and guardian of thunder, Sailor Venus the Sailor Senshi of Love and Beauty and the guardian of Dreams, Sailor Neptune the Sailor Senshi of Love and Grace and Guardian of the Sea, Sailor Uranus the Sailor Senshi of Love and Elegance and guardian of the Sky, Sailor Saturn the Sailor Senshi of Death and Rebirth and the Guardian of Silence, Sailor Pluto the Sailor Senshi of Love and Peace and The Guardian of Time and finally Princess Serenity the Princess of the Moon and the future Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon of Love and Justice and Guardian of Hope. All of the Inner Sailor Senshis are actually Princess in their home planet but they were bound to be the protector of the moon and the Earth.

They were all in the ball that was made for the fourteenth birthday of Princess Serenity, in this time in the Silver Millennium, the three of them were actually Princes, Akairo hoshi, Howaito sutā and Kiiro no hoshi their names came from the stars where they were born and the same names as their fathers, in this star kingdom there were three kingdoms that would be ruled by these three Princes someday. The Red Star Kingdom, Yellow Star Kingdom and White Star Kingdom and these kingdoms were under the Planet Kingdom of Kinmoku and ruled by Queen Kakyuu the mother of Princess Kakyuu.

All the three princes grew up together and have the same age as that of Princess Serenity the Princess of the Moon and other Sailor Senshis, except Sailor Saturn, which is the youngest and Sailor Pluto, Uranus and Neptune who are of the same age three years ahead of the others.

Since their Kingdom is closes to the moon, Queen Kakyuu and Queen Serenity as well as the parents of Prince Akairo hoshi, Howaito suta and Kirro no hoshi are close friends. Princess Kakyuu however is five years ahead of Princess Serenity and the other Senshis and the three princes as well, while Prince Endymion of the Earth and Princess Kakyuu is on the same age of nineteen.

Princess Kakyuu and Prince Endymion of the Earth are long distance lovers. At this point in time on the Silver Millennium Prince Endymion is not yet attracted to Princess Serenity since she is still too young for him and he only treats her as his younger sister. Kakyuu and Endymion were madly in love with each other but they have to keep their relationship as a secret because Queen Kakyuu do not approve of him to be her daughter's lover.

Then when morning came they all wake up really tired as though they went into a very long time travel.

Before they got out of bed they sat on their bed staring at the ceiling in their rooms looking puzzled and confused. What made them confused is that the fact that they can only see them as fragments and they cannot even talk to them. They did not understand how come they can only see these blur images as it is being played back in their minds.

* * *

So what will happen next? Why do they have the same dream and why do they feel like something bad is going to happen...better leave your reviews and find out what happens next…

**Here are spoilers for the first chapter of fan fiction entitled**: _**"A Past Dream and Future Warning"**_

Fighter, Healer and maker had the same dream but this time it was different from the first, this time they are actually reliving their time in the Silver Millennium. This time they really felt that it was real. What they did not know is that Pincess Kakyuu also had the same strange dream about the Silver Millennium. On the other hand on Earth Chibiusa arrived in their present time carrying a bad news from the future.

**Note: Akairo hoshi (Red Star), Howaito· sutā (White Star) and Kiiro no hoshi (Yellow Star)**

**Red Star is Seiya because of his red rose representing the Sun; White Star is Taiki because of his white rose representing the Moon and Yellow Star is Yaten because of his yellow rose representing the Stars.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(An Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Past Dream and Future Warning**_

Fighter, Maker and Healer are at dining room of the Kakyuu Castle, where Princess Kakyuu is now the ruling royalty of the Planet Kinmoku. They all sat silently on their seats while eating their usual breakfast when they were still back on Earth, well they were able to bring some of their favorite food when they are still living as the three lights Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou, they however missed their lives on Earth that they are thinking of going back and just stay there forever with the people whom they love. But they are also thinking of their Princess, Princess Kakyuu and their home planet.

"Hey Fighter, do you miss our lives back on Earth?" Maker asked as she was eating her oat meal.

"Are you seriously asking me that Maker?" and Fighter looked at her with an inquiring look

"Well I just thought that since we have already rebuild our home planet and that we have also trained new Sailor Senshis to help us protect our home planet, I'm thinking that maybe we could just go back to Earth and relive our celebrity like status, after all look at us we are still eating the same food we had when we are back on Earth?" Maker explained to them.

"Yeah I miss the Earth too, I also wanted to go back there" Healer said in reply

Fighter stands up and walks to the Terrace and was looking down on the Blue and Green Planet below their planet, and then she let out a sigh and images of Sailor Moon keeps playing in her mind. Then Maker and Healer went to her and Maker taps her right shoulder.

"I know you missed her, and I also know that you are willing to give up being a Sailor Senshi for your love of her and would rather choose living as Seiya Kou" Maker said to her.

"You know what I also wanted to live as Yaten Kou and I want to go back to Earth to see Minako Aino" Healer told them.

"How about you Maker, do you really just miss our celebrity status or do you still miss someone else?"

Fighter asks her.

Maker looked at the two of them "I think you two already know the answer to that" Maker said in reply.

Not far behind is Princess Kakyuu listening to them, she can only feel their emotions but as much as she wants them to be happy, she cannot allow them to leave their home planet for she also fears that something bad would happened and she needs all of their Sailor Senshis to be in their planet.

Later that night when all of them are already deep in their sleep, they all dream the same dream again but this time it was more of reliving their lives on the Silver Millennium, they can now see the details of their dreams.

_**Inside their dream about the Silver Millennium **_

They were there again in the Silver Millennium; it was during the time of the fourteenth birthday of Princess Serenity, she is dressed in a long white gown with gold lace underneath her breast and with a light pink shorts sleeves, her dress is a flowing white gown with three different layers and the last layer is a see-through pleated wrap around cloth. She has her usual Odango hairstyle with white clips on each side, blond and long hair and her shoes are glass shoes.

When they arrived at the Silver Millennium palace, the three of them were being escorted by their parents Prince Akairo hoshi is wearing a long sleeves red polo shirt with shoulder pads on each side with gold tassel and on his chest were three black buttons on each side with a golden tassel connecting the two buttons at the center and a black pants with one red stripe on the sides and leather shoes. Prince Howaito• sutā also had the same kind of polo shirt except that the color of his shirt was white and his pants has a white stripe on each side and also a leather shoes and Prince Kiiro no hoshi also wore the same outfit except his was yellow polo shirt and yellow stripe on his pants.

They all run together to greet the beautiful princess, with her are two of her close friends Sailor Mercury aka Princess Suigin and Sailor Venus aka Princess Vu~īnasu instantly Prince Akairo grabs the right hand of the birthday celebrant and kissed on it, then the two also did the same thing and then bowed down to them. Princess Vu~inasu was escorted by Prince Kiiro to the grand ball, while Princess Suigin was escorted by Prince Howaito and then finally Princess Serenity was being escorted by Prince Akairo. Their parents looked at them with grateful look seeing that their children are growing up to become a gentleman.

Prince Endymion arrived alone while Princess Kakyuu arrived with her mother. The three prince were very happy dancing with their partners, they are dancing like little a young ladies and young gentlemen, they were even laughing and the girls giggling as the dance the waltz. Then the other Senshis also joined them, Sailor Jupiter aka Princess Jupitā, dance with the Prince of Jupiter, Prince Themisto and Sailor Mars aka Princess Kasei also dance with the Prince of Mars Prince Phobos . The outer sailor senshis were on guard duty and were patrolling the outside walls of the Silver Millennium.

When Prince Endymion arrived at the ball she saw Princess Kakyuu, he looked at her and then went to the palace garden, and then she talked to her mother and said that she would be going to the comfort room where her mother approved of it, then he went to the palace gardens and met up with her love Prince Endymion. He then grabbed her to his side and kissed her lips with a feeling of longing and love she also did the same thing and kissed him with all her love he has his arms wrapped around her waist and then she wrapped her hands around his neck. He then trailed his hands to her face and cupped it, they were staring at each other while she bit her lower lip seems to be asking for more, and then he gave her peck on the lips and then let's go of her, now they are side to side with Prince Endymion on the right, he place his right hand on her waist and she placed her left hand on his waist. Then they walk towards the pool. Back in the ball Prince Akairo, Prince Howaito, and Prince Kiiro no and their Princess were all talking about the same topic about their respective kingdoms that night. Then when they are about to discuss they all woke up at the same time.

Meanwhile back in Earth, it was already five months after the Starlights went back to Kinmoku, all the Sailor Senshis except for Sailor Pluto who are still guarding the space timeline; they are gathered because they have a different problem. It seems that Chibiusa went back in the present to warn them about the big shift in the time line. It was 10:00 in the morning in Japan all the sailor senshis are gathered in the Hirakawa Shine in order to discuss the problems that Chibiusa is concerned about.

They were all at the front porch of the Shrine, Chibiusa is seated on the front porch while the rest of the Sailor Senshis are standing up and all their eyes are on Chibiusa as they are waiting for her explanation.

"Chibiusa, Naze anata wa kokodesu ka?" Usagi-chan asked

"Yea, Usagi is right, why are you here?" Rei-chan asked in return

"Why are you here alone without Pluto?" Minako-chan inquired back

"Had something bad happening in the future?" Makoto-chan ask

"Matsu, wait guys just one question at a time" Chibiusa said.

Then she further explained herself by telling them what really happened in the timeline.

"Pu is not here because she has to guard the space timeline Mako-chan is right because the future is changing so fast, as we speak the future is no longer a safe place to live in" Chibiusa started to explain.

Usagi sat down beside her and asked "what do you mean the future is changing so fast?"

"Hmmm let me explain, the Crystal Tokyo is slowly being covered in darkness, except for the Crystal Tokyo Palace, a lot of the future sailor senshis are now dead for trying to protect the place, wait a minute, why is Mamu-chan not here" she explain and ask at the same time.

Upon hearing this Usagi's eyes changed and was trying hard to hold back her tears then lets out a sigh Minako noticed her reaction then she said "Mamuro is not here because he went back to America in order to continue his studies" Usagi explained.

"I see, hmmm he left you again for the second time, I'm beginning to think if he truly loves you like you think he do or he would really be a good father in the future" Chibiusa said.

All of their eyes widen when they heard Chibiusa said such a thing.

"What made you say that Chibiusa?" Mako-chan asked

"I'll rather not talk about it, besides that is not the reason why I came here for" Chibiusa said with full of anger on her face about the thought that Mamuro is not there for them.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us Chibi-chan?" Haruka ask in an impatient voice.

Chibiusa look at all of their reactions lets out a sigh and then said

"The reason why I'm here is to warn you guys to prepare yourself for a though battle, tougher than our battle with Galaxia, I just do not know who started the big problem in the future, it could be our past enemies, it could be our new enemies what I can only tell you is this, as we trace the history of the events it point out to this era, which means that anytime now something bad is going to happen" Chibiusa said

"Who told you all of this information Chibiusa-chan?" Michiru ask

"Pu, she did all of the investigations and she told me to warn you guys and she also said that she must stay in the space timeline to prevent the further change in the future and to prevent the present and future worlds to collide and she also ask me to stay here since this is the only safe era she can think of, she also said that if you guys will have an additional information, you guys can think of a way to stop what is going to happen and change the future events" Chibiusa added.

They all look at each other and started to worry, there was silence in the air, Luna and Artemis where not with them that day, it seems that Pluto had already informed them ahead before Chibiusa arrived in their present time and because of this the two cats started doing their own investigations in order to find out earlier who or what causes the problem.

Then after a few minutes they all started to went their way in order to gather further information, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, joined together and went back home to prepare the investigation, Ami and Minako join together, Rei and Makoto are the pair and finally Usagi and Chibiusa join forces, they all went their ways to start the investigation they decided to split up in order to have a better chance of success. They also decided to that after the day ends all of them would meet at the Hikarawa Shrine to discuss their findings and they would keep in touch through their communicator.

So what do you think would happen? Will the three lights finally return to earth? Stay tuned and remember to leave your reviews, thanks again

Spoilers for the next chapter entitled _**"I'm officially missing you"**_

All of them started to conduct their own investigations about the said phenomena, when Usagi and Chibiusa had a heart to heart talk about her happiness with Mamuro and she also find out a glimpse on her true future if she did end up with Mamuro Chiba. Also Fighter, Maker and Healer with Princess Kakyuu discussed their dreams about the Silver Millennium and how to deal with it.

* * *

_**Note: Princess Suigin – the word Suigin is the Japanese name of Mercury **_

_**Princess Vu~inasu- the word Vu~inasu is the Japanese name for Venus**_

_**Princess Jupita – the word Jupita is the Japanese name for Jupiter **_

_**Princess Kasei – the word Kasei is the Japanese name for Mars**_

_**Prince Themisto –Themisto is a named given to one of the Moons of Jupiter**_

_**Prince Phobos – Phobos is a named given to one of the two Moons of Mars**_

_** Naze anata wa kokodesu ka (Why are you Here)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(An Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**This is the Second Chapter Hope you guys like it and remember to leave a review thanks…**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I'm officially missing you**_

When they are were already alone Usagi can no longer take it she has to ask Chibiusa about what she mention earlier back at the shrine.

"Why did you said that you are beginning to doubt Mamo-chans love for me and his love for our future family Chibiusa?" ask Usagi

Chibiusa looked at her and said,

"I know, what I said is hard to understand, but in the future he is not always there for us also, he would rather conduct a field research on the new species of plants in the crystal forest rather than spent time with us, oh yeah he always do that with his research partner Miranda Berry whom he met during his studies in America, oopps I have already revealed to much information about our life in the future" Chibiusa covered her mouth and ask Usagi a question.

Usagi was still in shock as to what Chibiusa revealed to her. They stop for a while and Chibiusa look straight at her.

"Usagi tell me the truth are you still happy with Mamo-chan?" she ask in a serious voice

"What made you say that Chibi-chan?" Usagi said in reply

"I noticed that you are almost teary eyed when you told me that Mamo-chan went back to America to study" she said.

"Oh that…" Usagi cannot continue speaking.

"Come on Usagi tell me the truth, you know whatever that is I can understand besides I'm more matured than you are" Chibiusa affirmed her and smirks.

With that Usagi just burst into tears and Chibiusa was surprise to see her reaction so she then pulled her to the corner alley so that they can talk, when they reached the ally Usagi begun to talk.

"I actually got on a fight with Mamo-chan last night over the phone; he told me that I should stop asking him about him and Miranda his research and lab partner in the University of New York" Usagi started

Chibiusa's eyes widen upon hearing that girl's name and then clinching her fist, and then she asks.

"So what else did he told you about Miranda?" she inquire

"It has always been like, he had gotten closer to her, they spend a lot of time together doing god knows what, and in his letter he always talks about her, she also told me that I should not be jealous about her because it is me that he loves and that he would marry me in the future so that we can have you, so I should not worry because they are just good friends, hay it has always been like this for almost five months I can feel that Mamo-chan had grown distant already and then I miss him so much and I love him so much that I could only believe what he is telling" Usagi poured out all her emotions to that talk, the emotions she keep all these months while clinching her fist.

"So even if you he is already telling you lies you would still believe him, is that how much you love him Usagi" Chibiusa said in worried voice with an angry look in her face.

Usagi thought of what Chibiusa is saying and she stopped crying hearing her say that.

"Wow you sounded so Mature Chibi-chan" Usagi said in disbelief with one eyebrow rising

Chibiusa frowned at her and said "While you are still so slow, trust me Usagi you would only have a miserable life if you would end up with Mamo-chan because in the future where I came from Miranda would always be the center of your arguments, ooooppsss I did it again" she said

"So what do you think I should do? Will I break up with Mamo-chan?" Usagi ask her

"From what I heard from Mina-chan in the future is that I should always follow my heart because it may not always be right but when you are down it will give you back those memories that would make you smile every once and a rare while, listen to what your heart is telling you Usagi" Chibiusa said to her with a smile.

Usagi smiled back at her and hugged her so tight "Arigato Chibiusa, but how about you if I would not end up with Mamo-chan will you still be alive?" Usagi ask her

"You do not have to worry about me Usagi I would always be around you see" She said in reply and smiled at her while wiping the tears on her face.

Then the two of them continued walking until they arrived at the Juuban High School where they are studying. When Usagi saw their school, she remembered her time playing soft ball with Seiya Kou, the talk that they had with Chibi Chibi-chan while looking at the stars, the confession scene on the roof top of the building and the words that he spoke _**"Am I not good enough?" **_then she lets out a smile and Chibiusa saw that, unconsciously Usagi mentioned the words _**"I miss you Seiya Kou, how I wish you're here"**_ and a tear rolled down her face. Chibiusa saw that and she cannot help but ask.

"Usagi-chan, who is Seiya Kou?" Chibiusa asked

Usagi's eyes grew widen as she heard her ask that question, she never realized that she heard her say those words.

Usagi cleared her throat and said "Well ahmmm…hmmm h-h-he is a good friend of mine, he has always been there for me when I need him the most, but now he is gone, I wish to see him again…_**I'm officially missing him**_ now Chibiusa, so much and in times like this I wish for his arms to comfort me…and oh he was a member of the Three Light" Usagi explain.

"Three Lights? That is a very popular boy group in the 30th century" she said.

"Waaahh" Usagi said in disbelief

"and I love them so much especially Prince Akairo hoshi he is such a gorgeous, handsome, kind and his eyes are aqua blue just like yours Usagi, oh and his fellow band members are Prince Kiiro no hoshi and Prince Howaito• sutā" Chibiusa said giggling

Usagi was surprise at Chibiusas reaction and scratched her head

"Are the three lights that you are talking about also the three lights that I know?" Usagi asked

"How would I know?" Chibiusa said both of them looked puzzled

Meanwhile back in Kinmuko, Fighter, Healer and Maker together with Princess Kakyuu are talking about the dreams that they had. They all gathered at the living room of the castle just seating on the living room chairs when.

Fighter said "I just had the weirdest dream last night, I saw my Odango only she is Princess Serenity during the time in the Silver Millennium and all of you were there also and the most shocking part is that I'm actually a male and a Prince, which goes by the name of Prince Akairo hoshi and our Princess Kakyuu is in a relationship with Prince Endymion?"

"What a coincidence, I had the same dream too though my name was Prince Howaito• sutā " said Maker

"So do I, but my name was Prince Kiiro no hoshi" said Healer

Then they all look at Princess Kakyuu who just nodded with a smile back at them.

"So if we are actually male in our past life and not just males but Princes, how come we became females here in Kinmoku and a Sailor Senshi at that?" Fighter ask

"Do you realize what this means Maker, Fighter?" Healer said

"No what?" Maker and Fighter said in unison

"It means that we are not gender benders as what they say back in Earth, we are actually males, which means there is a deeper connection between us as sailor senshi's as females and our inner and true identities as males are you following me so far? The only question is that how come we became who we are now? Healer explains

"Healer is right, we have to find out why did we become females, when all three of us were born as males in the past, the answer lies in the Silver Millennium, we have to go back to Earth and find out more about our past lives, maybe they also had the same dreams as we do" Maker said

"Which means that I can already marry Odango without any fear of me turning back into female?" Fighter said with a smile

They all nod at her,

"But what I do not understand is the fact that Princess Kakyuu had a relationship with Prince Endymion and if she already exist in the Silver Millennium how come she is still a female and still a Princess?" Fighter said

In an intervening time back in Earth, Ami-chan and Minako-chan arrived at the newly constructed Galaxy TV, apparently because of the battle the Galaxy TV crumbled to the ground its new owners are actually renovating the said TV network, when they passed by, they stopped for a while and stared at the people building back the TV network, then memories of the battle played in their minds, and with that they started talking about the three lights and how they are actually doing back in their home planet.

"I wonder what they are doing now" Minako wondered

"So Ami-chan, do you miss the three lights" Minako ask and then smiled at Ami.

"Off course Minako-chan, I'm wondering if we will ever see them again, I miss them especially Taiki Kou" Ami said in reply with a shy look on her face.

"Yeah me too Ami-chan, I miss Yaten Kou" sighed Minako and smiled at Ami.

Then in the silent of their hearts they closed their eyes and touched their heart they both said at the same time

"**I miss you Yaten Kou, I wish you're here with us" Minako said, **

"**I miss you Taiki Kou, I wish you're here with us" Ami said**

They both let out of a sigh and then started walking again towards their next destination.

While they are walking towards their next destination, Ami-chan and Minako-chan met up with Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan at the park near the the Juuban High School and the Galaxy TV, Chibiusa and Usagi are going north from the school while Ami-chan and Minako-chan are going to the south pass the park, they met at the center and started talking about their investigation.

Ami-chan and Minako-chan waved at Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan

"Hey Usagi-chan, Chibi-chan" Ami and Minako said in unison

"Hey Ami-chan, Minako-chan where have you guys been, have you found anything that might help us?" Usagi ask

Ami and Minako went closer to them then Ami said "We have been to the Galaxy TV and sad to say we have not found any sense of evil forces lurking around the TV Network and we also did not found any trace of clue or any information whatsoever that might help us, how about you guys?"

"Chibi-chan and I just came from the Juuban High School, and we also did not found any sense of evil lurking around that area and also we have not yet found any kind of information that might help us figure out what or who started this problem" Usagi said

"Hey Mina-chan and Ami-chan why are you guys looking so sad all of a sudden you do not look like than back in the Hikarawa Shrine?" Chibiusa ask

Ami and Minako were caught by surprise and could not say anything.

Then Ami immediately said "Deshou ka? Nani mo" she said defensively

Minako blushed and said "yeah what Ami said" Minako said shyly

Chibiusa frowned looked at them and said "you two look so suspicious; by the looks of it you two seems to have missed a boy are you?" Usagi then nod

"Is it that obvious?" Ami-chan asked in a shy voice

Chibiusa and Usagi nod then Minako said nervously "W-wh-what makes you say that Chibiusa-chan?"

Then she looked at Usagi, and said "look at Usagi, the three of you have the same facial expression, I should know, Usagi told me a while ago that she missed a certain boy named Seiya Kou"

Minako's face smiled and looks so happy while Ami's eyes widen in disbelief.

Ami said "Waahh, Hontōdesuka? What about Mamo-chan Usagi?"

"Waaahh, you too Usagi-chan I just thought it was only Ami-chan and I who misses Yaten Kou and Taiki Kou" Minako said

"Mina?" Ami said and pulled Minako away from Usagi before she could say something else that could hinder the course of Destiny among them all. As she drags her away

Minako keeps on calling Usagi's name "Usagi, call me later…well talk" while turning her neck to the left towards their way then Usagi and Chibiusa looked at each other and they both scratch their heads.

It was already about to get dark, so all the Sailor Senshis have no luck in finding any clues or just a tiny bit of information about the problem, so they all decided to end the search and call it a day and just meet back at the Hirakawa Shrine to discuss on what to do next.

* * *

So what do you think will happen next? Will Usagi and Mamuro finally end up their relationship? How would Usagi-chan and the others take it when they will find out something intriguing about the Three Lights?

So better leave your review and find out what happens next in the chapter entitled

"_**The Revelation; Three Lights I Back on Earth"**_

Here is some sneak peek on our next chapter.

The three lights and Princess Kakyuu had another dream of the Silver Millennium, but this time Queen Serenity appeared before them and explained everything in their dream, what was special about this dream is that for the first time all the sailor senshis on Earth except for Mamo-chan, Chibiusa-chan and Princess Kakyuu had a dream about it too. The said dream helped the Three Lights to finally decide to go back to Earth in order to find their true identity and accept their true destiny.

* * *

_**Note: **_

_**Deshou ka? Nani mo (What? Nothing), **_

_**Hontōdesuka? (Really)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(An Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**Here is the third Chapter I would be updating another two chapters this Monday hope you guys like it…enjoy I just want to say thank you to all who visited and read my version of a fanfiction thank you for the hits guys I appreciate it**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Revelation; Three Lights I Back on Earth**_

It was already dark, when they have finished discussing their plans for the next day; they all decided to go home. Everyone said good bye to Rei as she was the only one left in the shrine.

Later that night when everyone is already deep in their sleep, they dream about Queen Serenity, both the three lights and the sailor senshis on Earth except for Mamuro Chiba and Princess Kakyuu it seems that Queen Serenity wants to talk to them privately, every one of them had a dream about Queen, Serenity as she took them back to the Silver Millennium.

_**In the Silver Millennium **_

They were all in shock to once again visit the Silver Millennium and this time together with the three light, an image of a woman with an Odango hairstyle with long and white hair carrying the moon stick and wearing a tube white gown with a huge white flower in the middle, appeared before them.

"Aisatsu to kange" said Queen Serenity to all of them with a smile

"Mother?" Princess Serenity said in disbelief

"What are we doing here" Prince Akairo, Prince Howaito, and Prince Kiiro no said in unison.

Princess Serenity, Princess Suigin and Princess Vu~inasu were very happy to see the three princes while they are in their present age they look at them and smiled

Then Queen Serenity spoke up.

"The reason why you are all here except for the Small Lady, Prince Endymion and Princess Kakyuu is because of the big shift in the future that that the small lady talked about, you see what happened here in the past can no longer be changed what is done is done, the only hope for the future is to change the present lives that you all have, but first you have to find the truth about your past" Queen Serenity

"Why Prince Endymion, Princes Kakyuu and Small Lady are not here mother" Princess Serenity asked

Queen Serenity looks at her and said "It is because this does not concern them at all, though I would still visit them later after I have explained everything to all of you first"

All of them are waiting for what the Queen will say,

"First of all to Fighter, Maker and Healer, or should I say Prince Akairo, Prince Howaito and Prince Kiiro no" She started and all of their eyes widen in disbelief and bewildered, seeing that everyone is still in shock she continued saying.

"Yes you heard me right, Prince Akairo hoshi, Prince Howaito suta and Prince Kiiro no hoshi are the three heirs to the throne of the three star kingdoms, under the ruling planet of Kinmoku, these three star kingdoms are Red Star Kingdom to be ruled by Prince Akairo hoshi, the White Star Kingdom to be ruled by Prince Howaito suta and the Yellow Star Kingdom to be ruled by Prince Kiiro no hoshi, they are good friends to the four inner Senshis' and my daughter Princess Serenity" she started to explain seeing that nobody wants to speak up the Queen continued her story

"All of the inner Sailor Senshis and my daughter grew up together with the three Star Light Prince that night on the fourteenth birthday of my daughter, they still see each other, the outer sailor senshis were on guard duty at that time so they were not able to meet the three Starlight Princes, as they grew up Prince Akairo, Prince Howaito and Prince Kiiro no, started to feel love with the three Princesses, Princess Serenity, Suigin and Vu~inasu, but after that night they did not see each other again because the three Princes have to train in order to harness the power of the three lights, the sun, moon and stars. Princess Serenity also fell in love with the young Prince Akairo, but since she did not saw him for almost three years she thought that he has already fallen in love with someone else. Prince Endymion and Princess Kakyuu's secret relationship also ended during the three years because Queen Kakyuu have already find out about it and she forced her daughter to forget about him, Prince Endymion did not take it lightly, he grew mad about it and decided to find someone who could replace Kakyuu in his heart. Then he saw my daughter, he did everything to win the heart of Serenity, because as years passed by she had grown more beautiful than ever which makes Queen Byril and Queen Mitalia jealous of her beauty, she is younger than him and took that advantage to woo her, eventually since Prince Akairo is no longer having a communications with her, she decided to give him a chance and fell in love with him along the process." She explained in full details

There was still silence in the air then finally Prince Akairo, ask "So what happened after that, how did we became females and became a shenshis in Kinmoku?

"So there it was, then on her eighteenth birthday during the masquerade ball they had their first dance, Prince Akairo was ready to declare his love to her when the forces of Queen Byril and Mitalia attacked the Silver Millennium then when my daughter got killed together with all the people of the moon and Senshis, including the Three Lights Prince I decided to use the power of the Silver Crystal to ward off the evil forces and gave up my life along the process but before I died I wish that all the Sailor Senshis would be born once again living as humans on Earth where they would live peacefully, however in the case of you three I wished that you would be born again in Kinmoku as females and as a Sailor Senshis, I have already foreseen that time would come when Galaxia would finally reached our solar system and the only persons who can help my daughter defeat her is for the three of you to become sailor senshis, but I also wished to the silver crystal that whenever the time comes for you to reach Earth you would be living your true identities as males, taking the name Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou, which is why when I saw that the three of you fell in love with Usagi, Ami and Minako I was not surprised at all because I knew that you already fell in love with them here in Silver Millennium" she stated

"I really do love Usagi Tsukino and Princess Serenity and I'm willing to give up everything even becoming a Sailor Senshi just to be with her, am is there any way that we can become real males again and not change back to becoming a female?" Prince Akairo asked

"I was hoping you would say that, because there is another way, I knew that this day would come and I wanted to prepare you all for this battle, this would be the biggest battle you will have to face but in order to defeat the enemies you must first find the answers you seek" she said in reply

"Tell us what to do we will do everything" Prince Howaito and Prince Kiiro no said in unison

"In order to help solve the problem, you must first find out and reveal the true identity of the Starlight's, which I have already revealed to you now but in order to do so you must first find the answers to these clues

First you would find the answers you seek in the most obvious of place, and then second you will find the answers you seek in the simplest everyday object, third you will have to watch where the light leads you, fourth you must seek the light in the darkest of place, and fifth you must catch one of this as in the night and lastly you must go back to the place where you all started and must be able to hold the hottest flaming object. When you all succeed you would all see the loved ones that made you who you are today and who you are destined to become one day.

Then Queen Serenity left their dreams even before they could ask her again another question and then they all woke up at the same time. Though they had the same dream they did not know that they are actually sharing the same dream with the senshis on Earth.

The dream made them more confused, which is why the three lights went to the throne hall and asks permission to Princess Kakyuu for them to return back to Earth, Princess Kakyuu understands their plea and as much as she does not want them to go she had no other choice but to do so.

Then without any more delay they went shooting back to earth in a flash of light.

It was already 9:00 in the morning it the Tokyo, Japan and they woke up early even Usagi woke up early too which is surprising on her part. After the dream Usagi cannot help but wonder why her past mother Queen Serenity told them in a dream about their past, she smiled at the thought that she had already been in love with Seiya Kou in their past life in the Silver Millennium, Haruka called all the Sailor Senshis through their communicator, and ask everyone to that they should meet up at the Hirakawa Shrine and have an emergency meeting.

Then after that, they rushed towards the Shrine, it was already 9:30 in the morning when they all arrived at the Shrine. They were all at the front porch of the Shrine and Chibiusa-chan is with them. Usagi, Chibiusa, Ami, Hotaru and Minako sat down on the front porch, while Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru stand up facing them.

"I guess we all had the same dream last night about Queen Serenity right?" Haruka started the meeting

"You did, but I did not dream about her" Chibiusa-chan said almost about to cry

Then Mako-chan taps her shoulder and said "It is because you came from the future, and you did not exists yet in the Silver Millennium Mako-chan explain

Then Chibiusa smiled and say "I see, Arigato Mako-chan"

Just as when Haruka wants to speak up, at their back a sudden flash of light appeared before them and those who are standing up turn to face the light covering the view of those who sat down, when the brightness fade three male figure can be seen then when the light was completely gone they saw the three lights appeared before them.

"Hey Odango…you miss me?" Seiya said to them

Usagi's eyes widen and said "Seiya?"

"Oh Haruka nice to see you again" and smiled at her Seiya Kou said

Haruka frown upon hearing his voice "Well if it isn't the gender benders, why are you guys here anyway?" Haruka said and looks suspicious on Seiya.

"Well technically we are here on Earth so it means that we are actually in our true male identity" Yaten Kou speak up

Haruka just controls her anger for the sake of the inner senshis who are also their friends

Upon hearing his voice Minako eyes widen in disbelief and said "that is the voice of my Yaten" she said giggling.

"Hey Ami-chan how are you?" Taiki said, and Ami blushed by the thought of hearing his voice.

Then they all stand up and finally greeted the three lights, Michiru was holding Haruka's arm and stopped her for bursting into anger. Apparently she cannot really take the thought of seeing them again. Haruka is very concern about Usagi and the rest of the inner sailor sanshis, especially now that Mamoru had gone back to America. She felt the responsibility of assuring their safety and the future as well, even if they have already help them defeat Galaxia, she still had hot blood against them especially about Seiya Kou.

When Usagi saw Seiya, she cannot help but feel happy to see him again, then in front of the others she rushed to him and embrace him in an instant. All of the other senshis eye widen as they saw her did such a thing, Haruka clinched her fist in anger for what Usagi did, Michiru pulled her away from them.

Seiya looked surpise as to what Usagi just did, "Wooah, do you really miss me this much, Odango?" Seiya said as he embraced her back. Then their eyes meet and then she pulled away from the hug and then she blushed she cleared her throat and said "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Oh that, we went here to help you guys with this big shift in the future, and we also need your help to solve the clues that was given to us by Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium" Taiki said to them

"So you guys had the same dream too?" Mako-chan said

"So you do have an idea about the reason we are here? Apparently we have to face our true destiny that is" Seiya Kou said.

"If we all had the same dream last night so it means that it was somehow real, that the Queen is trying to help us change the future by changing this present time" Taiki Kou said

"I guess it is not just a dream that we had last night, because we are all aware of the dream is just that we are unaware that we all shared the same dream" Ami-chan said

"So, what do you think really happened Ami-chan?" Rei-chan ask

Then a voice said "It was real, all of you did saw Queen Serenity, because she took you back to the time of the Silver Millennium to explain everything to you and what you should do, apparently we can no longer change the past because it had already come to pass, but you can still save the future by changing this present time" everyone look around and saw Luna at the right side of the shrine.

"Luna, where is Artemis, where did you guys came from?" Usagi asked

"Gomen'nasai, Usagi-chan, Min'na, Artemis and I left for a couple of days and did not tell you, we did our own investigation, three days before Chibiusa-chan came, Sailor Pluto appeared before us in astral form and informed us about the coming battle, which is bigger than the problem we faced with Galaxia, she said that it is changing the future so fast, and we must find its source one way or another in order to change it, but we cannot defeat it alone we need the help of the three lights again, so Artemis and I search everywhere and still have not found its source, we are running out of time, I have to go back and help Artemis Sayōnara Min'na" Luna said and then before they can ask her she immediately left leaving them hanging

There was silence in air for a while and then it started to rain, so they rushed inside the living room of the Hirakawa Shrine in order to stay dry. When they were all inside the living room, Haruka is now calmed down after she heard Luna explaining everything, they all sat comfortably on the couch, Usagi, Chibiusa and Seiya sat together on one chair, Minako and Yaten on one chair, Taiki and Ami, Rei, Makoto and Hotaru sat on the widest sofa in the living room and Haruka and Michiru sat on the sofa right across Seiya, Chibiusa and Usagi.

"So there is really a big problem going on here?" Yaten said

"Yes and we have no time to argue, we have to find out where that source is and stop it before it's too late" Mako-chan said.

"Mako-chan, you know that it is not that easy, first we have to figure out why the three lights are here, second we have to find out also why Pluto appeared before Luna and Artemis in an Astral form and why we all shared the same dream about the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity, I guess the Queen is helping us, she is guiding us to make the right decisions this time and prevent what happened in the past to happen again in this present time, I guess the answers lies in the clues she gave us last night" Ami-chan explain

"But" Mako-chan protested then Hotaru grabs her right hand and said "Do not worry Mako-chan everything is going to be alright, we have to have faith and besides the Queen already gave us clues so I know that everything will work out right, it always does" and smiled at her

Makoto lets out a sigh and said "I guess you are right, Arigato Hotaru-san"

"Now that it's over, I have something to say to you guys" Ami-chan said

"What is it Ami-chan" Haruka ask

"Well, I think I have already figured out what happened last night, we all went back to the past, we had a taste of Time Travel, with the help of Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto" Ami-chan explained

"Anata wa, amichan ni tsuite, seikaku ni nani o itte iru ndesu ka? Rei-chan asked

"What I'm trying to say is that, what Luna said it true, that what happened in the Silver Millennium was real, we did went there, even though we are asleep, our souls can travel else where it is what they called an Astral Projection, we as Sailor Senshis, astral travelled back in the past to help us find the answers we seek" Ami-chan explained

"Yeah Ami-chan is right, I read about that in a book, so now that we have figured that out we have to also figure out the answers to the clues given by the Queen can you still remember it Ami-chan?" Taiki said

"Hai, the clue goes something like this…first you would find the answers you seek in the most obvious of place, and then second you will find the answers you seek in the simplest everyday object, third you will have watch where the light leads you, fourth you must seek the light in the darkest of place, and fifth you must catch one of this as in the night and lastly you must go back to the place where you all started and must be able to hold the hottest flaming object. When you all succeed you would all see the loved ones that made you who you are today and who you are destined to become one day" Ami-chan said

"Wait first of all, you will find the answers you seek in the most obvious of place, what is the most obvious place here in Tokyo?" Rei-chan said

"Oh my head hurts for thinking too much" Usagi and Minako said in unison

Everyone looked at the two of them and then they felt shy about it.

Seiya taps Usagis left shoulder and said "Do not worry Odango, you do not have to think so much let those who have brains figure it out for us and smiled" Usagi's eyes meet and look angrily at Seiya "So you think that I'm not smart? That I'm stupid? Seiya Kou?" Chibiusa who is seated in the middle of them said "What Seiya said is true; you really have no brains Usagi-chan" and then smirks at her and pops out her tongue at her.

"Hay you little brat, I'll get you for this" and pops out her tongue also and smirked at Chibiusa.

"hmm so I'm really stupid? And started to cry Seiya stands up bends over in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder look at her straight into the eyes and said "Soko ni, Odango, no you are not stupid, because if you are you would have not defeated Galaxia in the first place, what I'm trying to say is that you should have to be more patience when it comes to things like this, so don't be so sad, cheer up" and smiled at her, and then Usagi smiled back at him, Chibiusa smiled by what Seiya did to Usagi, that kind of gesture which she did not saw Mamuro did to Usagi before.

Then everyone in the living room laugh and Minako ask Yaten "How about you Yaten, do you think I'm stupid also?" "No off course not, you are just like Usagi, impatient that's all," Yaten said in reply and smiled at her.

Outside the Hirakawa Shrine the rain just stopped. "Hey the rain just stopped I guess we just have to call this meeting off and just break the clues into pieces" said Haruka Tenoh "Yeah Haruka is right we have to break down the clues and assign people to figure it out then we will meet again here in order to figure it out together" Michiru said and then it hit her, she just paused for a while and everyone looked at her.

"What happened Michiru –san?" Usagi-chan asked

"I guess I just figure out the first clue" she said all of their eyes widen, "How did you know?" Haruka asked

Then she stands up and said "the answer is the Hirakawa Shrine" all of them said in unison "What?" all eyes looking at her.

"Don't you guys get it, Hirakawa Shrine is the obvious place" Michiru said.

* * *

So what do you think will happens next? Will they be able to figure out all of the clues in just one seating? How would Mamuro tell Usagi that they have to end their relationship? What did Queen Serenity told him, for him to do such a thing?

Better leave your reviews and stay tuned to the next chapter entitled _**"The Dream that will change Destiny"**_

In this Chapter, Queen Serenity visited both Princess Kakyuu and Mamuro Chiba in their dreams and took both of them back to their time in the Silver Millennium, and helps them awaken the love that they had for each other. Meanwhile Seiya Kou, Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan had been spending a lot of time together and Chibiusa likes the company of Seiya.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**Aisatsu to kangei (Greetings and Welcome)**_

_**Gomen'nasai (I'm sorry)**_

_**Sayōnara min'na (Goodbye everyone)**_

_**Anata wa, amichan ni tsuite, seikaku ni nani o itte iru ndesu ka? (What exactly are you talking about Ami-chan?)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(An Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**Here is the Fourth Chapter, again I would like to say thank you to all who had given me hits and always visits my story, hope you enjoy this one guys again, Dōmo arigatōgozaimash, I will post the fifth chapter tomorrow because it is not done yet…sorry guys**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Dream that will Change Destiny**_

Even though the rain already stopped outside the Shrine, they still cannot believe that Michiru actually figured out the first clue all eyes are still on her.

"The most obvious place that the Queen talked about in the clues is the Hirakawa Shirine, ever since before every time we had to face our enemies, we always stay here and discuss our plans on how to defeat our enemies, this has always been the source of inspiration for all of us, last time when we went into a battle with Galaxia, this was the last place we all been after we decided to help save the world even if at that time we think that it is too impossible, this place have been the witness of our triumphs and defeats and until now we are still using this place as our meeting place, this is so obvious that we did not see it" Michiru explained all their jaw except for Haruka dropped upon hearing her say that.

They all look at each other and suddenly images of the moments that they have spent together in the Shrine keeps playing in their minds. They cannot help but smile on those moments they have spent together and it was then that they realized how important the Hikarawa Shrine is in their lives because it helps them have a long lasting friendship.

"Good work Michiru, now we only have to solve the rest of the clues so that we can now move on focusing to our real problem" Haruka said.

Then Rei, Makoto, Minako and Yaten decided to take the second clue, while Hotaru and Chibiusa decided help Usagi and Seiya solve the third clue, Yaten and Minaco will solve the fourth clue and finally Ami and Taiki will solve the last clue, after the clues have been distributed, they all went their ways.

Meanwhile in New York City, America, Mamuro-chan is still in the school lab even at summer because he was having an advance studies together with his lab partner Miranda Berry. It was already night in America and they are just finishing their lab work for their project. After they have finished their lab work, Mamuro and Miranda eat out together while they were eating at a nearby restaurant that is near their school, they decided to eat their dinner at the open air part of the restaurant and to his surprise, he saw a girl passed by with which looked like his Usako but with a different hairstyle and different hair color. Her hair is pink and she stared at Mamuro Chiba, and all of a sudden he felt a strange feeling inside him a feeling of love and longing something that he never felt before even for Usagi. Even though it was already dark he can still saw her.

He then took a deep breath closed his eyes and lets out a sigh Miranda saw his face and said.

"Mamuro, why do you look like that? It seems that you saw a ghost?" she inquire

"Oh G-Gomen'nasai …I'm sorry Miranda I forgot you do not speak Japanese, I just thought I saw someone familiar that's all come on let's eat our launch" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh..." she said and smiled back at him.

Meanwhile back in Japan, all of them had different ways in solving the clues assign to them. Usagi-chan, Seiya Kou, Hotaru-san and Chibiusa-chan all went to the Park near the Juuban High School and spent time there they all look so happy, they look like a real family.

Not far behind Michiru and Haruka decided to spy on them, they look at them and observed what they are doind. Usagi and Seiya are eating Takuyaki while Hotaru and Chibiusa are eating cotton candy. There was a sauce on Seiya's lips and Usagi took a tissue paper to wipe it. Chibiusa smiled at what she saw and smiled at Seiya Kou.

"What is she thinking? Dragging the Small Lady in this mess" Haruka said clinching her fist.

Michiru grabs her arm and said "Calm down Haruka, I'm sure Usagi-chan had her own reason for doing this and it seems that Mamo-chan is not here for her at this point in time and she misses him"

"That is the problem, Mamo-chan is not here and that damn Seiya Kou is taking an advantage over the situation" Haruka said and then pushes the steering wheel

"Well technically, Seiya and Usagi-chan loved each other during the Silver Millennium so I guess that" Michiru stops as Haruka grip tighter on the steering wheel of her car.

Then Haruka looked at her and said "I cannot believe you are actually approving this Michiru, l don't want to argue with you, let's just go" and then she starts the engine of her car.

After their launch, they all stand up and went their way, Usagi-chan grabs the hand of Hotaru-san and Seiya picked Chibiusa up and placed her on his back and give her a piggy back ride. Chibisusa was very happy and remembered the time when Mamuro did that to her, it was already a long time, she shook her head and smiled. Everyone who knows Seiya Kou looked at them, while some of them ask for Seiya's autograph.

"Hey Seiya can I have you autograph please" a little girl approached him "Sure come on over" Seiya said to her and ask for her name and writes it down on the piece of paper that the girl is holding. Then another woman approached him and asked to have a picture taken with him. Seiya smiled and nod as Usagi, Chibiusa and Hotaru looked at them not far from where Seiya is standing.

"Are the three lights back in the entertainment business?" one of the fans asked him.

"We have not talked about that yet, Taiki, Yaten and I were on a very important mission right now and we just got back from our Vacation and we will have to talk about it first, we have to go now bye" he said in reply

Then Seiya looked at Usagi and signaled her to walk. Seiya grabs Chibiusa's left hand and Usagi grabs Hotaru's right hand and also grabs Chibiusa's other hand then they walk hand in hand together.

On the other hand, Minako and Yaten also had a different experience, they are falling in line at one of the hottest restaurant in Tokyo when, their former bodyguard who is with them on all of their concerts noticed him, he is now working as a security guard on the restaurant.

"Hey Yaten Kou, when did you guys arrived? And who is this beautiful lady with you is she your girlfriend?" he asked

He noticed him and said "yeah we just arrived from our Vacation can you help us get a seat?" Yaten asked.

Before their former bodyguard could answer him people started to noticed that it was really him, so they all clamor for his attention and knowing Yaten he really hates people surrounding him he was about to explode when Minako grabs his right arm and with her free hand holds his face and twist it on her face and smiled

"Hey come down, you do not have to get angry at them just look at me okay, we will find another restaurant, if you like, I know a place where we can eat our launch in peace" Minako said, Yaten smiled and nods back at her and just allow her to take the lead. Minako lead Yaten to the Crown Arcade Restaurant, it was a peaceful place for them because there were only few people there.

Minako saw Motoki and waved at him to order their food, Motoki approached their table and hands them the Menu, Motoki smiled at them but when he noticed that it was actually Minako he said.

"Hay Mina-chan, nice to see you here again, what can I get you for today? Oh and you are with one of the three lights, I heard they are back in town, you know news have wings, so I guess the news is true after all" he said and smiled at them

Meanwhile Ami-chan and Taiki Kou with Rei-chan and Mako-chan decided that they want to eat fresh sea foods and so Taiki took them to a floating restaurant just near the docks and it was not so far from the Hirakawa Shrine.

When they were already at the floating restaurant Rei asks Taiki a question.

"So Taiki Kou, where are you guys staying here? Do you still have your old place?" Rei ask him

"Well apparently we still do not have a place to stay because we sold our old apartment because we thought we won't be coming back here anymore" Taiki said in reply

With that Rei got a mischievous idea and smiled and then she said.

"We still got three more rooms at the Shrine, you guys just stay at our place for a while free of charge while you guys are looking for a new place to stay" Rei-chan said an smiled

Ami's eyes widen by the thought of it and Makoto smirked at her.

"Oh Rei-chan thank you for the offer, but I would have to talk it out with Seiya and Yaten first because I just cannot decide for myself" Taiki said in reply

Rei face went from being happy to being sad by what Taiki just said to her, she looks back at him and crossed her arms and gave him a mad smile. Taiki scratched his head and said "Gomen'nasai Rei-chan"

It was already getting late and Usagi-chan and Seiya Kou decided to call it a day and then went to Haruka and Michiru's place to drop off Hotaru-san. Haruka saw Seiya and Usagi holding each other's hands while dropping off Hotaru, they decided to just walk, while also thinking of solving the clues. Haruka did not go down the house and just looked at them up stairs though the window. Michiru welcomed Hotaru and said good bye and waves at them.

Since Usagi's house is a bit far from the house of Haruka and Michiru, they decided to take the taxi since Chibiusa is already tired with all the places they have been to. When they arrived at Usagi's house, Seiya carried Chibiusa since she already fell asleep during the trip. Usagi opened the gate and then waited for Seiya to get inside then she closes and locks the gate and then opened the door and waited for him to get inside then she closes the door and locks it too.

The house was so silent since Kenji and Ikuk Tsukino took Shingo to a one month vacation to Jeju Island in South Korea, they left that day when the three lights also arrived from Kinmoku.

"Where is everybody Odango?" Seiya asked,

"Oh they are not here, my parents together with my nasty brother Shingo, went to a one month vacation to Jeju Island in South Korea, it was their present for him on his birthday" Usagi said

"When did they left?" he ask then went inside the room of Chibiusa and place her down the bed.

"They left just this morning" she said

"So you are left here alone?" he asked in a concern voice

"Yes, but I was planning not to stay here for the month and just stay with Rei-chan in the Shrine, though I have not ask her yet and since Chibiusa is here, I do not think I would still stay there after all who will take care of Chibiusa" she said and then smiles at him

"I have a preposition to tell you if you would agree" Seiya said shyly while looking on the floor

"What is it then?" she said with a smile

"Will it be alright with you if I stay here, you know just to keep you two safe, after all I think you and Chibiusa needs a body guard" he said and looks at her with a puppy eye look.

Usagi felt strange that he would be going to spend a month with her and Chibiusa in one house, though he had already stayed there for one night before and nothing happens, so she took a deep breath and just go with her instinct.

"Well okey I guess there is nothing wrong with you staying here with Chibiusa and me, it seems that Chibiusa likes you already" smiles back at him

"Yafū, Arigato Odango" Seiya said

Then, hugs her then he felt like he just wants to hug her tight and he did, Usagi also feels the need to hug him too, she misses his hugs and so she did not protested and hug him back, Usagi's arms are still wrapped around his neck and his hands are still wrapped around her tiny waist then they moved their heads and meet each other's gaze, they just stared at each other and then something blossom inside them, a really strange feeling that Seiya did not felt before, and also Usagi feel the same feeling that she never felt before even from Mamuro, then they felt the urge to kiss each other, then they both closed their eyes and meet each other's lips.

He kissed her so passionately and he was surprise that she did not protested and kisses him back passionately, the kiss lasted for about ten minutes it was somehow a long passionate kiss then they both pulled away at the same time but their eyes are still closed while they are both savoring the kiss they just shared then she smiles and bit her lower lip, seems to be asking for more. Then they both opened their eyes and then he gives her a peck on the lips. They felt shy afterwards and they both shook their heads because they cannot believe what they just did, the shyness is still in the air when Seiya's phone vibrated, thank god for the call, he move far from her and went to the kitchen and she went to Shingo's bedroom and prepared the bed for him.

"Seiya here what's up?" he said

On the line is Taiki and he place him in a loud speaker "_Hey Seiya where are you?"_ Taiki asked on the phone

"I'm still here at my Odango's place why did you call?" he said while placing his free hand on his back

"_Rei-chan offered that we could stay in their place for a while until we can find a permanent place for us to stay here, are you going to take the offer? _Taiki said

"How about Yaten what did he said?" he ask

"_Hey I'm with Taiki, Ami and Minako now"_ Yaten said over the phone

"So are you going to take the offer Yaten, Taiki?" Seiya ask

"_Yes, Taiki and I want to take the offer since it would be for free and we also need to be there for the meetings how about you?"_ Yaten inquire

"No, I would be staying here in Odango's place, apparently her family left for a month to go to Jeju Island so I would be staying here again and be her body guard" Seiya explain

"_Deshou ka?"_ Minako said over the phone in a shocking voice which irritates his ear and pulled the phone away from his ear

"_No this cannot happen again" _Ami-chan said in an somewhat concern tone

Meanwhile early the next day in America since it was already night in Japan, the first person that Mamo-chan saw was the face of the woman standing underneath the tree looking at his dorm room, he saw her through the window, so he went down stairs since his room was on the second floor. When he went down she was no longer there so he searches for her in the school grounds and saw her seated on one of the benches. Princess Kakyuu decided not to use her usual outfit back int Kinmoku, she figure out that since she is already in Earth she might as well dress up like the humans do. So she is wearing a long sleeveless yellow dress with a plane white shirt inside, her dress has a ribbon in the middle which ties to the back and a flat pink doll shoes, she also decided to let her hair down, and uses a red ribbon which serves as her head gear, she still looks so beautiful and captivating, and then he approached her.

"Hey are you new here?" he ask

"Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa eigo ga hanasemasen" she said

Then he sat beside her and then they started to talk about the dream that they both had about the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity.

"Oh I see you do not speak English, Gomen nasai, but can you understand English?" he asks

"Hai" and bows at him

It took a while, when Mamuro recognized her face, she is Princess Kakyuu from the planet Kinmoku.

"What brings you here on Earth?" he asked

"I'm here to follow you and to ask for your help about what Queen Serenity told me in a dream" she said

"So you dreamed about her too? He asks

"Yes I did" she said

"When?" he asks

"Last night, then after that dream, she told me to give our love a second chance" she said

"Yeah, that is what she told me too , she also said that I should really break-up with Usako, for if I would not do it the future of Crystal Tokyo would surely change and I have to do it before it is too late" he said staring at the sky

Princes Kakyuu turn to face him and he faced her too, then she said "So what shall we do now? Do you really want to break-up with Usagi-chan" she asks

He lets out a sigh and said "I do not know, I know I love Usako, it is just that when I saw you here again and the dream that I had about the Silver Millennium and about Queen Serenity telling me the truth about our past, I just do not know, I'm so confused right now, but I know that I have to do the right thing or else there would be no Crystal Tokyo in the future" he said

"Have you come into a decision?" she asks

"I had thoughts about it, but it is somehow strange when I saw you last night I felt a very strange feeling of love and longing, it was as though I felt like I love you more than I love Usako, I never felt this kind of feelings before but I do not want to hurt her again, I have hurt her many times in the past and I do not think that I want to hurt her again" he said

"So you would choose not to break up with her?" she asks then he closed his eyes and said "I do not want to lose her" he said

Princess Kakyuu's eyes became sad and she was about to cry when they looked at each other face to face and then something stirred inside them. The kind of feelings that they have for each other during their love affair way back in the Silver Millennium, then he felt his heart warm and without hesitation he lean over and kissed her on the lips, their hearts meet at the same time that they kiss, then they did not realize that her arms are now wrapped around his neck and his hands are actually holding her face. It is such a passionate kiss filled with longing, love and happiness it is a feeling of true love. It is the answer that Mamuro had been waiting for; the answer to his confusion, the answer to the wish of Queen Serenity the kiss that started in a dream about their love affair in the Silver Millennium has now come to pass in the present time and will now change the destiny of Crystal Tokyo and that of Chibiusa-chan.

* * *

_**Flash Back about the Dream**_

Queen Serenity brought back Prince Endymion and Princess Kakyuu during their relationship in the Silver Millennium.

"Welcome Prince Endymion and Princess Kakyuu" said Queen Serenity

"Why are we here?" Prince Endymion asks looking around and confused and so is Princess Kakyuu

"Endymion, you and Kakyuu loved each other so much during your times here in the Silver Millennium, you loved her more that you have loved Serenity, you loved her like you never loved anyone, but her mother Queen Kakyuu dis approved of your relationship to her daughter, when she found out about your love affair, she forced her daughter to break-up with you, you did not take it lightly, it drove you mad and have vowed to find someone who can replace Kakyuu in your life and in your heart but you also said that you would never love someone as much as you love Kakyuu then you met my daughter Serenity who is in love with another prince at that time, Prince Akairo hoshi you better know him as Seiya Kou in the present time" Queen Serenity said

"So Seiya Kou is indeed a male person who already existed in the Silver Millennium?" he ask

"Yes, he did, but because they did not seen each other for almost three years, she thought that the young prince already have fallen I love with someone else than you did everything to kill your love for Kakyuu and uses the innocence of my daughter to be your lover, she eventually fell for you and you had loved her ever since, however , because your love for Kakyuu is stronger than your love for my daughter, your love for her is not enough, she been through a lot of hurt because of that love. Now I'm begging you to make the right decision and break up with her in the present time or else there would be no more Crystal Tokyo in the future, you two are not destined to be together like you both believe you do, your destiny is to be with Princess Kakyuu and rule the planet Kinmoku together" she said

"I cannot believe you are actually saying this to me, who you to manipulate my thoughts are" Prince Endymion said angrily

Pincess Kakyuu just did not say any word and kept her silence as she is reflecting every word that the Queen is saying in her heart.

The Queen took a deep breath, looks at both of them and said. "If you do not believe me, hold each other's hands and face each other" Prince Endymion did not want to do it but he had no choice but to do so.

When they looked at each other face to face and holding each other's hand, they felt a very strange feeling. It was a jolt of electricity passed through their bodies their heart felt warm and then they felt love, unknowingly they just kissed and then woke up the following day. But before she woke up the queen whispered in her ear to give their love a second chance.

After the said dream, this was also the same time as the three lights and the other senshis dream. After the three lights went back to earth, a few hours after, Princess Kakyuu left Kinmoku in the hands of her younger sister, she followed the three lights back to earth but she choose to go to New York USA in order to meet up with her former lover Prince Endymion now known as Mamuro Chiba.

* * *

Will Mamuro break it to Usagi gently? Or will Usagi breaks up with him first? How would the three lights and the other Senshis feel when they would find out about the present relationship of Mamuro and Princess Kakyuu?

**I would just like to say thank you to all of you who keep on browsing and or reading my story thank you for the hits and visits, **hope that you will like this next chapter entitled_**"The End of Destiny"**_

In this chapter, Mamuro decided to continue his love affair with Princess Kakyuu, and also decided to go back to Japan to finally break the news to Usagi. The Three lights and the other senshis have already solved the second clue and realized that it was all connected and one clue leads to another. Meanwhile Chibiusa is starting to change.

* * *

**Note:**

**Takuyaki – is a round shape Japanese food which uses a pancake batter mixture filled with cabbages, string onions, carrots and a piece of squid inside, serve with a special sauce, on top a fish flakes and mayo. (Yummy) **

**Yafu – Yahoo**

**Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa eigo ga hanasemasen (Sorry, I do not speak English)**

_**(Mamuro and Princess Kakyuu are supposedly talking in Japanese since she cannot speak in English but since not all of us can speak and understand Japanese I opted to use English as a tool for their conversation so I hope you bear with me. Thanks**_)


	6. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(An Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The End of Destiny**_

"_No this cannot happen again" _

This is the only phrase that keeps on playing in the mind of Seiya, he was still in the kitchen when Usagi finished fixing his bed. Then she went out and asks Seiya who called him.

"Hey Seiya, who called?" Usagi ask

"It was Taiki and apparently Yaten, Minako and Ami are with him too when he called" he answered

"What for?" she inquired with a confuse look

"Oh Odango, Rei-chan offered us a place to stay at the Hikarawa Shine for free, Taiki and Yaten wanted to take the offer but when I said no that I would be staying here at your house since your family left on a vacation, they all got shock and I think they would be on their way here" he said

"YOU SAY WHAT? Seiya how could you do such a thing, you very well know what happened the last time you spent a night here, it went into a disaster" Usagi said with a shocking look on her face

"Oh, I'm sorry Odango, I just do not want to hide something from them, they are our friends so I think it is just proper to tell them the truth rather than tell them a lie and then they would found out later, it would be more disastrous if that happens" he said

"Ohhh Seiya" she lets out a sigh and placed her hands on her face and pulls it down, "I guess you are right, they deserve to know, but what if Haruka and Michiru finds out what will we do, you know Haruka does not like that idea you are staying here or even the thought that you are here again" she explains

"Well I guess we just have to deal with it when it comes right?" he said and went closer to her placed his right hand on her shoulder and winks at her.

Minutes later after their talk the doorbell rings, Usagi went to the door and see who is it.

"Min'na?" she said with a shocking look on her face. Usagi forces herself to open the door and then drags herself to open the gate; she saw that all of them are actually carrying sleeping bags.

"Oh so everyone is here again" she smiles and welcomes them in

"Hey Usagi-chan you know we cannot let you take advantage of the situation again" Rei-chan said

Usagi forced a smile and sad "Ohh Rei-chan, you know that Chibiusa-chan is here too right?"

"Which is why we need to guard you and Seiya, remember what happened last time" Rei-chan looks closer at her and raised both her eyebrows.

"But you know nothing happen the last time he was here right? Besides he would be sleeping in Shingo's room this time" Usagi-chan said

"Yeah, Usagi we know but, we are not thinking that it is bad for a boy and a girl who are in love with each other to stay in one house, no…no…no…we are not thinking that" Minko-chan said

Makoto slaps her forehead and said "Oh men there she goes again" Makoto-chan said

"What is the matter with you Mina-chan?, surely we are not thinking that way, we were wrong the last time, but this time it is dangerous considering that Seiya and Usagi are actually in love with each other way back in the past" Ami-chan said shyly and placed her hands on her mouth

Makoto rolled her eyes and said "Oh Ami, not this again"

Usagi's eyes meet and shouted at them and they all went inside the house, Taiki and Yaten were with them also then she closes and locks the gate and followed them inside closes and locks the front door.

Then when everyone is already inside the room, they all sat on the floor and pick the best spot to place the sleeping bags.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, Mamuro and Kakyuu have already planned to book a flight going back to Japan for the next day. Few hours after their kissed they are now walking towards the ticketing booth of the JAL (Japan Airlines).

"So did you already inform your school that you would be going back to Japan tomorrow?" She asks

"Yes I already did and I have also informed my lab partner Miranda" he said

She stops for a while turn to him and said and looks worried "what did they said and how did she took it?" she asks

Mamuro looked back at her and said "Do not worry the school gave me home work and will also give me an online exams so I can still catch up with my summer classes, and oh about her, she did not take it lightly she got angry at me" he said

Kakyuu holds his hand and said, "Are you alright Mamo-chan?" Mamuro looks at her and smiled "Yes 'll be fine" he said

"So what are you planning to do once we are already in Japan, how are you going to tell Usagi-chan about our relationship? Kakyuu asks

He lets out a sigh and said "I do not know what to do, right now all I want to do is to get a ticket and be on our way, I would just have to cross the bridge when we get there, how about you, you do not look so well, what is wrong?" he said in reply

"I'm just worried, as to how would I tell the three lights about our relationship and I'm also worried about Usagi-chan's reaction" she said

Mamuro clinched his fist on the thought that Seiya Kou is back again in Japan and after knowing their previous relationship, she cannot help but feel jealous about that though. "So they are also back in Japan?" he said angrily

Kakyuu's face forced a smile and holds the hand of Mamuro, somehow her touch calmed him down then they have finally arrived at the ticketing booth of the Japan Airlines, and book the first flight back to Japan.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Japan, it was already getting late and they decided to draw the lots as to who joins Usagi in the room of her parents.

Minako and Usagi would now be staying at the bedroom of her parents, while Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are going to share the room of Shingo, his room is just big enough for the three of them to still move, Seiya is going to stay in Shingo's bed and the two boys would be sleeping on the floor using the sleeping bags that they brought, Ami, Rei and Makoto would be sleeping on Usagi's room where Ami would stay on her bed while the two would be sleeping on the floor. Then Usagi move Chibiusa on her room at the attic.

After drawing the lots and after placing Chibiusa in her room, Makoto and Taiki prepared a late dinner for them. Apparently they all got hungry after cleaning the whole house. So they prepared grilled tuna for their main dish with a toss of corn and carrots on the side a mushroom and cheese casserole for their soup a strawberry short cake for their dessert.

Usagi and Minako's eyes sparkle and their two hands meet as if begging; their mouth keeps on moving as if they can no longer wait to taste the delicious food and said in unison "WOW MAKO-CHAN, TAIKI-SAN isn't that ready yet?"

While the rest of them just looks at them laughing while Seiya and Yaten both scratch their heads.

"Min'na, come on let us eat dig in guys" Mako-chan said

Then immediately Usagi and Minako rushed to the table and started eating the food.

"Hey Usagi-chan and Minako-chan just eat slowly, there is plenty for everyone" Mako-chan said looks so embarrassed as to what they just did.

Then they all eat together, Seiya sat beside Usagi , Yaten sat beside Minako infront of Seiya is Taiki with Ami on his side and Makoto and Rei sat beside each other. They were all enjoying the food that was prepared for them.

Usagi rubs her tummy and said "Arigato, Mako-chan, Arigato Taiki-san, that was such a delicious three course meal.

Seiya placed his right hand on Usagi's shoulder and said "Hey, Odango, you better learn how to cook food, because if we got married someday you will have to do all the cooking" and winks at her.

Everyone's eyes widen to what Seiya just said all eyes looks at Usagi as she felt shy and embarrass to what he said.

"Hey Seiya, why are you talking about marrying Usagi, you know that she cannot marry you because she is destined to be the wife of Mamuro Chiba" Rei-chan said

With that there was silence air, the laughing was replaced by awkwardness, Seiya got really hurt about that thought and stands up while controlling his anger and said "You know how much I love Usagi Tsukino, and you know that I'm willing to give up everything just to be with her, you do not have to remind me about that destiny thing, and I can prove to all of you that I'm the best guy for her and I'm ten times a better man to love her than Mamuro Chiba"

Everyone was shock including Usagi, Rei was about to say something when Usagi looks at her and shook her head, "That is enough Rei, you do not know how I feel about Mamuro now and about Seiya too, you do not have the right to hurt Seiya like that" then she grabs his left hand and pulled him down.

"Tell us Usagi, what are you feeling about Mamuro now, we will try to understand" Minako said

"Okay, I guess it is about time for me to tell you about our current situation, apparently I was wrong the last time when I did not tell you about what is going on with us and I know that you are all my friends so I trust you, I have already told Chibiusa and she said that I should listen to my heart so here goes nothing" she said

Then Seiya looks down and sits back on the chair, everyone was looking at her waiting for her to say something, she took a deep breath and said.

"Before the three lights arrived here on Earth, I got into a huge fight with Mamo-chan, hmmm he had been very distant and have grown cold for the past four-five months since he went back to the US, apparently she met a woman name Miranda Berry she is his lab and research partner in New York University, and ever since they met, Mamuro, had nothing else to share but how kind, great, talented , brilliant minded, thoughtful and fun Miranda is, he always talks about her on his letters and sometimes even if we talk on the phone, that night I can no longer take it and he told me that he loves me and that he is going to marry me someday, but I just do not know and Chibiusa said also that in the past Mamuro spends more time with Miranda doing research on some new species of plant in the crystal forest in the Crystal Tokyo, than spending time with us his family and what made me confuse is what Chibiusa said that do I really love him that much that even if he is already telling me lies I would still believe him" Usagi shared

Seiya felt more angry now to Mamuro now that he found out what he is been doing with Usagi-chan, everyone else except for Yaten and Taiki were so sad and shock upon hearing her say that.

Filled with so much anger, Seiya punch the table so hard that it shook the whole table and said "I swear if I see him, I'm going to kill him for always hurting you Odango"

Usagi's eyes widen, the other senshis feel so sad, Rei felt anger towards Mamuro and had now understood why Usagi defended Seiya.

Seiya is now shaking in anger when Usagi grabbed his right hand with her left hand and squeeze it tight then with her free hand she turns Seiya's face towards her, Seiya do not want to look at her but she said.

"Seiya, look at me, look at me please" Usagi begged

Then he lets out a sigh and turned towards Usagi. "Seiya do not worry everything is going to be alright" she said

"But, Usagi-chan you are always hurting because of him, and I cannot stand the thought that he is happy with someone else's arms right now and you here, you cannot even love me or look at me the same way like you look at him and I'm also hurting more because you are in deep pain" Seiya said in reply

The senshis hearts melted away with what Seiya just told Usagi with that filled with anger about Mamuro Rei-chan cried stand up and said.

"Usagi-chan to hell with destiny, I do not care anymore if you are destined to be with Mamuro or not, I just want you to be happy and if Seiya can give you more happiness and love then that of Mamo-chan then you have my blessing Usagi, you know I love you so much Princess and I care about you so much too, you are the sister I never had and to see you in pain because of that damn Mamuro Chiba then what ever will your decision be then we will respect you Princess" Rei-chan said and bows down to her

Then all the other senshis were surprise and dumfounded with what did what Rei-chan did and they bowed down to their Princess, Yaten and Taiki also followed what the senshis did. Usagi is filled with so much joy and said.

"Min'na, stand up everyone and give me a hug" Usagi said then they all had a huge family hug together with the three lights. Then they laugh, Seiya hug Usagi so tight and said "I won't let him hurt you again"

They all look at each other and are so happy with the sight then Taiki gave Ami a hug which made Ami blushed and Yaten also did the same thing to Minako and well Rei and Makoto just hug each other.

There was still happiness in the air then finally Makoto ask, "so what are your plans now Usagi-chan now that you have our support and Chibiusa's support also?" then they all nod

"I would still have to talk it out with Mamo-chan and see if we can still fix this for Chibiusa's sake" she said and Seiya's face went from being happy to being sad, seeing his reaction she further said "But I'm no longer happy with him and I would like to end our relationship now, because I feel like I can no longer trust him also" Seiya's face went from being sad to being happy again.

"But wait, what about Chibiusa-chan, will she still be alright, I mean alive if you would not end up with Mamo-chan?" Mako-chan ask

"Well I also ask her that when we had our talk and the only thing she could tell me is that, I should always follow my heart and that I should not be worry of her because she would always be around" Usagi said.

"Well in that case I guess we have nothing to worry about, right? Ami-chan said

"Well, let us just hope for the best, I guess we will just have to call this a night and be on our way to bed" Minako-chan said

They all agreed and then they went to their assigned rooms and turned off all the light and went to sleep. That night Usagi cannot sleep she keeps on tossing and turning on the bed, apparently she cannot forget the kiss they shared with Seiya that night, she smiled on the thought of it and touch her lips, on the other room Seiya cannot sleep also and he also thinks of the kiss that they shared and smiles on the thought of it and then they forced their selves to sleep.

* * *

It was already early in the morning in America and Princess Kakyuu and Mamo-chan , arrived at the airport going back to Japan, the flight would be a long nineteen hour flight passing though the International Date Line. They decided to take nothing with them on the flight, the flight is now boarding and they are seated together in the first two rows of the airplane which is near the front door of the airplane, it was already dark in the air when it is already morning in Japan.

Mamo-chan and Princess Kakyuu were still in the air going back to Japan when, they all woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes with syrup and butter and hot tea prepared and served by Mako-chan.

"Hmmm that smells looks delicious, Mako-chan, Arigato" Usagi and Minako said in unison

"Good Morning everyone breakfast is served" said Mako-chan then they were all seated in the same position as before except for Chibiusa who is seating at the corner chair. They are enjoying the food when Chibiusa said.

"Why is everyone here including the three lights?" then they all look at each other and Mako –chan said

"Your grandparents and your uncle Shingo is not here and we all just want to accompany you and Usagi so that you would not feel lonely right everyone" they all nod then Seiya looked at her and said "What do you think of me Chibiusa? I mean if Usagi and I end up together, do you think you will like me as a father? Then they have their eyes widen including that of Usagi, but what shocks them the most is what Chibiusa answered "I would love to have you as my future father Seiya, because you love Usagi more than Mamo-chan that is if I would still be alive in that future" she said with a smile.

Then their face became sad upon hearing her said such a thing, immediately she said

"Just kidding, off course I would still be around, I just do not know if Usagi would still be my mother back then"

"Ohhhhhhhh" they all said in unison, there was an uncomfortable feeling in the air and to break that moment Chibiusa changed the topic and ask

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, do you still want to sing in public and have a concert?" they all smiled at the idea

"Yeah that would really be a great idea" Minako-chan said

"Yeah, why not, we organize a comeback concert, well today is Friday, why not we do it on Sunday night, we would just have to make tickets tonight and sell the tickets at the Hikarawa Shrine on Saturday it would be like a limited seats only concert and we will do it at the open grounds of the Shrine, what do you think Rei-chan, can we use the open grounds at the Shrine to held the concert? Mako-chan asks.

"No we cannot, the Shrine is a sacred place, but what about the open fields across the Shrine it is still ours and we can use that one, what do you think three lights? Rei-chan said

"Are you sure that it is a good thing to do considering the fact that there is a new enemy on the loose?" Yaten ask

"Yeah, do you think it would be dangerous? Taiki said

"I think it is a good idea, a better way to cool down after what happened last night and I think we also need to give our fans, what they have been asking for since we arrive it would be fun though till it lasts" Seiya said

Then the three of them agreed to the idea, "But wait I guess you, better have three new songs to add to the line-up of songs you are going to sing" Chibiusa-chan said.

"Alright we will try to make three more new composition, today" Taiki said

"So it is settled then, we will have three new songs for the line-up which we will compose today and we will also sing two of our past hits that would be five songs for the night" Yaten said

"So what would be the titles of those three new songs that you guys are going to write, do you now have any idea Usagi-chan ask

Seiya taps her head and said "Well it is a surprise Odango" Usagi-chan frowned then they all laugh

After the breakfast, they all left the house and locked the house and the gate, Chibiusa decided to spend time with Hotaru and they all went to the Hikarawa Shrine, Taiki called his friends and told them that they need their help to build up the stage for their comeback concert on Sunday a night only concert, Yaten also called some of his friends and said that they need a keyboard, microphones, guitars and drum set for their concert, while Seiya called his friends and told them that they need lights for the stage and a spot light and told them to bring it to the open field just across the Hikarawa Shrine.

Everyone are so excited for the said concert, they started making concert posters and small tickets, since they would be making limited tickets only it would be first come first server basis. The girls decided to make only 20 VIP tickets which they colored red, 100 upper box tickets which they colored white and 250 general admission tickets which they colored yellow.

Ami did the layout and design for both the tickets and the posters. When all the posters and tickets were already printed out through the lap top and portable printer of Ami, they started sending out the information, Makoto went out all over the Tokyo to place the posters and Usagi called one of the radio stations to broadcast the one night only comeback concert of the Three Lights and its price list also. Rei-chan place the tickets in front of the Hikarawa Shrine, Ami give the price list, the VIP tickets sells for 2500 yen, the upper box sells for 1000 yen and the general admission tickets for 500 yen. Minako on the other hand went to the television one of the network in Japan and ask them to flash in the screen the three lights one night only comeback concert on Sunday and also the price list of the tickets at the open field in front the Hikarawa Shrine the said television station agreed to her request for free if they can have an exclusive one on one interview with the three lights and Minako agreed to their terms and condition.

Then minutes later, the crew members started to build the stage and the VIP seats and upper bleachers and the general admission bleachers for the concert. After the announcement on the radio and the scrolling announcement on TV, the Hikarawa Shrine were swarmed with many screaming fans of the three lights and just within hours all the tickets were now sold out and a lot of fans did not got chance to buy tickets but, Ami-chan and the rest of them feel sad and decided to make additional tickets for the concert they added 30 move VIP tickets, 200 Upper box ticket and another 250 general admission tickets making it 50 VIP tickets, 300 upper box and 500 general admission tickets, which were sold out in just minutes after they were being printed out, all in all they were able to sell 850 tickets and was able to raise ¥125,000 for the VIP alone, ¥300,000 for the upper box and ¥250,000 in just a few hours they were able to raise and amount of 675,000 yen for all the tickets.

While the girls were busy the three lights went inside the three vacant rooms prepared for them and each one of them were so inspired that they were able to compose three new songs to be use in the concert. It was already night when the three lights finally finished their songs, so they all went out of the room together and went to the front porch of the Shrine where the girls are waiting for them.

The girls were very helpful in the construction of the stage and the bleachers to be use, Haruka and Michiru also went there because the girls were able to convince her to do the front act for the three lights.

"Oh there you guys are, we did not bothered you guys because we know that you are doing your best for the concert so we decided to pay Michiru and Haruka a visit and I have also convinced her to do the front act for you guys" Usagi-chan said then winks at them.

The three lights were please but at the same time surprise because she said yes then Seiya looks at Haruka and said.

"Hey, Haruka-san is it alright with you if she will do the front act for our concert?"

The image of Seiya flirting with Michiru the last time they had a joint concert made Ha

kura clinch her fist apparently she have not forgotten about it at all and said "So long as you stay away from Michiru and Usagi-chan I would be just cool with that" she said.

Hotaru and Chibiusa said in unison "We cannot wait for the concert do we have front row seats?"

Seiya picked Chibiusa up and taps Hotaru's hair and said "Off course not"

They both frowned and everyone smiles then Seiya said "it is because you will not only have front row seats but back stage pass as well and you do not need any ticket for that" and smiles at them

Chibiusa and Hotaru smiled and said in Unison "REALLY?"

"Off course Chibiusa-chan, Hotaru-san, Michiru would be part of the concert too and have you forgotten that it was us who organized and facilitated this concert?" Usagi-chan said

"Oh right" they said again in unison and they all just laugh.

"Well it is already getting dark, I guess we will just have to go ahead guys, come on Hotaru, say good bye to everyone" Haruka said

"Goodbye everyone see you all in the concert" said Hotaru and waves at them and Michiru just smiled and waved at them. Then the three of them went inside the car and then Haruka starts the engine of her new Camaro yellow sports car and when they left Seiya said.

"Now that they are gone, I guess we better go home now Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan, it is already dark, how about you everyone will you still stay at Usagi's place?" everyone looked at him and say

"Wow, you did not call her Odango" everyone said in unison, Usagi and Chibiusa just laugh

He scratch his and "Well that is her name isn't it?" Seiya said defensively and Usagi and Chibiusa just nod

"Maybe something already happened last night even before we arrived" Minako-chan said and everybody nod including Taiki, Yaten and Chibiusa

Usagi and Seiya both blushed and smiles a little while placing their right hands on the back of their necks and said together "hehehe, nothing…nothing happens…hehe"

"I doubt that" Ami-chan said while the others still nods in agreement

"I agree with Seiya, Chibiusa-chan let's go home" Usagi-chan said

"So are you guys staying at Usagi's place or will you just stay here?" Seiya said

"Well, since I live here I would stay here" said Rei-chan

"Well, I will go home; my mother is already looking for me" Ami-chan said

"Me, I will take Ami-chan home and probably stay at one of their guest room so that we can come to the concert together" Taiki said

"How did you know that Ami-chan had a guest room?" Minako ask and they all nod, now the table is turn, making Ami and Taiki blush shyly and Taiki said "She told me yesterday after our launch, after Makoto and Rei left us alone"

"Ami-chan?" they all said in unison

"So how about you Yaten would you be staying at Minako's place?" Seiya ask

Yaten looks at Minako and holds her hand and said "No, Minako and I would be staying here in the Hikarawa Shrine and would be using two separate rooms, because we got a surprise for all of you at the concert"

"Yes that is right" Mina-chan said then they all look happy and excited about the surprise

"How about you Mako-chan" Usagi ask

"I would also be staying here and help Rei, Minako and Yaten figure out the second clue, remember it is our responsibility to solve the next clue right?" Mako-chan said

They all nod and then Seiya said, as he placed his right hand on her shoulder and then grabs Chibiusa's right hand "So I guess we would be the only one's staying at your house, Odango" Usagi's face changed when he heard him call her Odango again and Chibiusa just giggle.

What Usagi, Seiya and Chibiusa did not know is that Mamo-chan and Princess Kakyuu have already arrived in Japan and decided to see them right away and tell them the truth.

When the taxi arrived at the Tsukino's residence they were shock to see two person standing in front of them looking at the house, they went down the taxi and then the two person turn around and they were shock to see Mamuro with another girl, Seiya did not recognized her at first because she lets her hair down and then stared at her eyes and was surprise to see Princess Kakyuu.

Seiya looks very angry at her, Usagi was shock and Chibiusa was mad also, seeing them together. Seiya is just controlling his anger for the sake of Usagi and Chibiusa and Usagi took a deep breath and said

"Wha…wha…what are you two doing here?" "And why are you with our Princess Kakyuu?" Seiya said while clinching his fist.

Mamuro did not said anything and then Princess Kakyuu spoke up, cleared her throat and said

"I guess, it is not proper for us to stay and discuss that matter here outside, Usagi-chan can we just go inside the house and discuss everything inside" they all agreed and Usagi opens the gate and locks it then she opened the door and closes the front door.

When they are already inside, Mamuro was about to hug Chibiusa but she did not approached him she hugs Seiya instead, Mamuro was so sad upon seeing that Chibiusa likes him more now then Seiya said to her

"I guess it would be better if you would just go to your room and leave us here to speak" Mamuro protested but Usagi said "Go Chibiusa, go to your room, now"Chibiusa then run to her room leaving the four of them inside the living room.

Usagi tries so hard not to cry and hug Mamuro so she just stand by next to Seiya , and said

"Well now that we are already here what is it that you wanted to discuss with us?"

"Can we talk alone Usako" Mamo-chan said, hearing the word Usako made Usagi mad "Mamuro I'm not a child anymore so stop calling me that"

"Sorry Usagi-chan, but we really need to talk privately" he insisted making Seiya more angry.

"No Mamo-chan, whatever is it that you wanted to talk to me, you can say that in front of Seiya" Usagi said

"Alright then, I know that this is hard to deal with, and I know that this would be the hardest decision for me to do" he then closes his eyes and Kakyuu took a deep breath and continued

"What Mamuro wanted to say is that, we got a visit from your mother, Queen Serenity and she told us the truth about our past in the Silver Millennium, your mother helped us awaken the love that we had shared in the past and I know that this would be the hardest decision we have to do, because your mother told us that, you and Mamuro are not really the ones destined for each other" Kakyuu said.

Then Mamuro grabs her right hand and opens his eyes and said, "Usagi-chan I'm really sorry, I wish we could still do something to make this relationship work, but if we continue fooling ourselves that we must end up together for the sake of Chibiusa, then we are wrong, because if…I know that I love you so much and I promise to marry you one day, but if I would not do this, Crystal Tokyo would no longer exists" he said

Usagi and Seiya's heart beat faster and faster and they were both surprise as to what Mamuro revealed to them.

"So what are you trying to say Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked

"I'm saying, goodbye forever Usagi-chan, you have to know that Kakyuu and I decided to continue the relationship that we started in the Silver Millennium" Mamuro said

With that both Seiya and Usagi's jaw dropped in disbelief, in Usagi's mind she did not understand what is going on _"Is this really true, Mamo-chan dumped me over Princess Kakyuu?"_ she said in her mind but instead of getting angry, Seiya felt happy inside and when he have already get a hold of himself he bowed down to her and said,

"I never seen you this happy Princess, not even when we are back in Kinmoku, you look so happy and I'm happy for you, and you Mamuro Chiba you better not hurt our Princess or else" and Mamuro smiles back at him and said

"Arigato Seiya Kou, you better take care of Usagi-chan, I know that can love her more that I can do and more than she deserves" Mamo-chan said

Even though she cannot believe what just happened but, something inside her felt relieve and happy, that she can now truly love Seiya without any guilt of hurting Mamuro, she looks at both of them and said

"Arigato, Mamo-chan, Arigato, Princess Kakyuu, for telling us about your relationship, I was also about to break up with you Mamuro Chiba, but you dumped me first and with that I cannot forgive you, but I'm truly happy for both of you, now I can love Seiya without any guilt" looks at Seiya and smiles

The end of Usagi and Mamuro's relationship took a tool on Chibiusa-chan as she runs downstairs form her room in the attic, she screamed and they all look at her, they saw that her hair color is changing from pink to lilac.

"What is going on Usagi-chan, Mamo-chan why is my hair color changing?" Chibiusa-chan said

Seeing what just happened, Pluto appeared before them through Luna-P and said "Her future is now changing because, the two of you have already ended your relationship in this present time, but you two should not worry because this is only temporary this is the way it should have been, I would be with you soon, I still have to find out more about our new enemy, bye"

"Come here Chibiusa" Usagi-chan said and Chibiusa went to her and say, "So is it true, that, the two of you already ended the relationship?"

Mamuro and Usagi looked at each other and then looked at Chibiusa and she said "I'm very glad to hear that, I'm so happy that you two made the right decision this time" the two of them bend down and Chibiusa embraced both of them

"Arigato, Mamo-chan" Chibiusa said

The truth set both of them free they were about to go to Mamuro's apartment when Seiya said something

"Will you guys go to our concert this Sunday?" Mamuro and Kakyuu looked at each other and nod

"Yes, fighter, I mean Seiya Kou, we will be there, besides I also have to tell Yaten and Taiki about the truth"

Then they left the house of Usagi, when Usagi and Seiya were left alone with Chibiusa, they had a talk about what happened. They were all cuddling on Usagi's bedroom, Usagi and Seiya lean on the wall while Usagi's arms embracing Seiya's hard and toned body, they are all now in their pajamas and Chibiusa is seating on the bed facing them and Seiya's right hand on Usagi's shoulder

"Well, I was not expecting that to happen, things like that do not happened every day, but I'm glad though that it is all over, because now I can freely express how much I love you, Seiya Kou" Usagi-chan said and looks up at him and then Chibiusa said "Well I guess, I could get use to this new kind of hair color it looks good on me right?

"Off course Chibiusa-chan you look more beautiful like your mother" Seiya said while looking at Usagi,

"I cannot wait to call you father, Seiya Kou" Chibiusa said

"Well, I guess I would like the sound of that" Seiya said

"Well I guess we all better go bed" Usagi said

"Right, we will, but before you go Odango, I mean Usagi-chan, does this mean, you are now officially my girlfriend?" Seiya said

Usagi looks at Chibiusa and said "What do you think Chibiusa?" Chibiusa smiles, winks and gives her a two thumps up

"Hai, yes Seiya Kou, I'm now officially your girlfriend and you are now officially my boyfriend" Usagi said giggling

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hikarawa Shrine, Rei was praying inside the prayer room when she noticed that her blessed mirror, the one that she uses to ward off evil spirits is catching the light of the moon, Mako-chan, Minako-chan and Yaten Kou who are also inside the room with her noticed the said reflection as if it was pointing towards something, then they look where the light is pointing, it took them time to realize that, then it finally hit them, the answer to the second clue is the blessed mirror of Rei, they soon realize that the Queen was actually using a metaphor of the everyday common items that we are using, they also realize that the clue is actually a cycle that one clue leads to another.

With that they were all very excited to tell them about what happened inside the temple.

* * *

What do you think will happen next? What would the other senshi's reaction if they find out the break-up of Usagi and Mamuro and the new relationship that Mamuro had with Kakyuu and Usagi with Seiya?

Find out more about this on the next episode entitled _**"First Wave of Attack"**_

In this chapter, the three lights had their comeback concert, they were all so shock on the new hair color of Chibiusa, and after the concert, Usagi, Seiya, Mamuro and Kakyuu finally revealed to them the truth and after they have said it the first wave of attack happen. Haruka took it hard and did not like what happened but she later realizes that everything is the way it should happen.

* * *

_**Note: I decided to give you guys a threat, for being so kind in browsing or even reading my story it is really feels so good to be able to know that somewhere somehow somebody is reading my work. Thank you very much for always tuning in for the next chapter and for being excited to read the outcome, I'm also very excited to write this one. So I decided to make this chapter longer than the other chapters and I put in here more Seiya and Usagi, Ami and Taiki, Yaten and Minako scenes that would also add flavor and drama to this chapter this is also one of my favorite chapter so far, again Arigato Min'na.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(An Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**Since I have a lot of you have kept on visiting my story and giving me hits, I decided that from now on I would be writing longer chapters, here is another threat to all of you guys who keeps in visiting and reading my stories, this is the Sixth Chapter and I hope you guys would also enjoy reading this chapter, this is also longer than the previous chapters, I hope you would all feel the sweetness in their concert**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**First Wave of Attacks**_

The following day, Seiya, Usagi and Chibiusa woke up early and Usagi prepared them a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, which was not that bad after all, it was just a simple breakfast and easy to do, Seiya wore a plain red t-shirt and a blue faded pants and a rubber shoes, while Chibiusa wore a combination of pink and lilac pleated dress with a small ribbon in the upper part near the neck and it had a short sleeves, a rubber shoes and a simple pink hat. While Usagi wore a simple short faded blue short a rubber shoes and a mixture of red and yellow plain white t-shirt also.

Then they left the house in order to go to the Hikarawa Shrine, but Seiya, do not like the idea of always taking a taxi ride going to and going home from the shrine, so he had an idea to buy a brand new car and told Usagi about it and said

"Hey, Odango, what do you think of a brand new car?" Seiya asks and Usagi said "why do you need a brand new car?

Seiya looks at her and said "well I do not like going to and going home from the shrine on a taxi anymore besides it would be more convenient on our part if we buy a brand new car"

Usagi looks at the lilac haired Chibiusa and said "what do you think Chibiusa?" Chibiusa looks at both of them and said "well I guess that is a very great idea Seiya Kou?"

Seiya nod and then Usagi said "Where are you going to get the money to buy a brand new car? I thought you guys sold all of your property?"

Seiya went closer to her and said "Well, we may not have any property now, but we somehow considered the fact of going back here in Earth, so what we did before we left for Kinmoku, is, we placed all of our earnings and money in the back and we opened a separate bank accounts, which means that I can withdraw money from my personal bank account and buy a brand new car"

"Wow, somehow you guys knew that you are going back here?" Usagi asks

Seiya placed his right arm on his girlfriend's shoulder and said "Well we did not know, but we hoped for it and now we are all here" he smiles at them

So there they went they hailed a taxi cab and went to the nearest Porsche auto dealing station and brought a brand new customized Red, four sitters, V6 cylindrical engine, Porsche complete with a GPS guiding system, a stereo, air bags, and a American Racing Mags, a two top class exhaust pipes which is place apart from each other which costs 1,000,000 yen, Usagi and Chibiusa's eyes widen as to how expensive the car is. Seiya used his ATM card to purchase the said car.

"Wow, so how much money did you guys have in the bank?" Usagi asks

"From all the endorsements, movies, sold-out concert tickets and album sales, I guess we were able raise an amount of 50,000,000 yen each. Usagi's eyes widen and her jaw dropped from what Seiya said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Shrine, everyone is already there, including Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru and they are all waiting for Usagi, Seiya and Chibiusa to arrive, it seems that they need to rehearse for the one night only concert.

"Gosh look at time, why are they not here yet?" Taiki said impatiently

Everyone eyes looked down and finally Ami-chan said "tisk tisk, until now Usagi-chan is still late and she even dragged Chibiusa-chan and Seiya-kun with her"

Then everyone shook their heads, moments later they heard an engine roaring, they all run towards the edge of the stairs looked down and saw them coming, all of their eyes widen and dropped their jaw as they are looking at the new red Porsche that Seiya is driving they still did not know that Seiya owns the car.

"Deshou ka?" they all said in unison then Seiya finally step out of the car and waved at them he lean towards the hood of his new flashy car and said

"Hello everyone sorry we are late" then run towards the passenger door and opened the door for both Usagi and Chibiusa.

"Hello, everyone, we were late because Seiya here do not want to hail a taxi and then he, I mean we decided to buy this new car isn't it beautiful" Usagi said

Everyone even looks surprise when they heard the word "WE" in the statement of Usagi, then they look at each other and then Seiya hold Usagi's hand like a boyfriend and girlfriend hold hands and Haruka saw that and she get mad again at him while Chibiusa run towards Hotaru and the two of them played at the Shrine.

"Hey, why are you guys holding each other's hands like that, only lovers holds hands like that" Rei-chan said

Both of them were caught by surprise apparently they did not know yet that they are officially lovers last night since Mamo-chan broke up with her. So they immediately let go of each other's hand they look opposite each other and Usagi cleared her throat and said "Nani mo, we are actually just practicing for the concert tomorrow night, right Seiya?" and looks at him

Seiya looks at her too and said "Ohh yeah, we also have a surprise for tomorrow's concert"

Haruka felt something is not right, and ask "Since when did you guys had decided to buy a car, do you really have to decide as one?"

Seiya cleared his throat and in a serious voice he said "Usagi-chan is one of the most important people in my life and it is important for me to hear her suggestions and I respect her also"

Haruka was about to punch him for saying such a thing when they heard a scream; then they all went towards Chibiusa and Hotaru and they all stared at the lilac hair of Chibiusa, her hat was blown by the wind.

They are all shock when they see the change of her hair color, then Haruka ask "What is the meaning of this Usagi-chan? Why is the small ladies hair, changed from being pink to this?"

Usagi did not know what to do or even what to say and just thought of an alibi, seeing that she cannot say a thing, Chibiusa chan said, "It is my fault Haruka-san, I accidentally use the purple shampoo of grandma Ikuku Tsukino, I did not know that it also has a hair color and it colored my hair purple, but this is only temporary it would wear off in a couple of days"

"Is this true Usagi-chan?" Michiru said Usagi smiles while scratches her head "Yeah that is what happened, I forgot that is what she told me last night after she took a bath after we arrived home"

"Yeah, Chibiusa is telling the truth" Seiya said.

They all believe what Chibiusa said to them and then Rei-chan speak up,

"guys, guys, before we forget, last night we already solve the second clue and we realized that the clue is actually a cycle, one clue leads to another, and the answer to the second clue is this" and showed to them the blessed mirror and Rei continued to explained

"I uses this to ward off evil, we figure it out because last night when we prayed the mirror caught the moon's light and then it somehow pointed towards something, which is actually the answer to the third clue, what we do not know is when to use this"

"Wait; when you followed the light did you guys find anything? Ami-chan said

"No we did not see anything" Mako-chan said

"Then I guess we will have to use this during day time when the sun is hot" Ami-chan said

"Yeah, why not we try it now and see where it leads us" Taiki-san they all nod and did what they have to do.

They placed the mirror in front of the sun and then in a flash of light it beams a light which bounces back and pointed towards the west side at forest nearby, since it is not so far, they decided to split into two groups and the first group ride on Seiya's car, Seiya, Usagi, Ami and Makoto went while the rest stayed at the Hikarawa Shrine, Rei is the one holding the mirror so that the ones who will be following the light would still see where it leads them, thank goodness the path of light was in a straight light which made them follow it easy.

Then the team of Usagi arrived at the forest and they look where the light ends, they keep on following it until they reach saw a cave, the light led them into a cave. When they arrived at the place, Ami-chan called the others through their communicator and told them that they have arrived at the place. Then they all left the shrine and went to the forest, Usagi and her team waited for them at the entrance of the cave. When the rest already arrived they need to figure out as one group why the light leads them into a cave.

"So this is it, why did it lead us here? Can you guys remember the third clue?" Taiki asks

"The third clue is this, you must watch where the light leads you, which we already solved but the question is why here?" Hotaru said

"How about the fourth clue?" Yaten asks

"The fourth clue is this, you must find the light in the darkest of place" Ami said

"Maybe we need to go inside this cave and maybe we can see a bright light somewhere inside" Seiya said to them

For the first time Haruka agreed to what Seiya said, they then Rei-chan transformed into Sailor Mars and light the way for them, then the rest of the sailor senshis transformed also except for the three light apparently they do not want to change back into being girls again. So Mars lead the way, the cave was so dark and the three guys decided to use torches for the light, Seiya holds the first torch with him are Usagi, Chibiusa, and Makoto, Taiki followed him and with him are Ami, Rei and Hotaru, the last team are Yaten, Minako, Michiru and Haruka. They all went inside the very dark cave and the only path that they can see are those walls that are touch by the light of the torch.

Sailor Moon, clings tight on Seiya and said "Waahhh…it is so dark here, I cannot see where I'm going, Seiya, do not walk fast okey?

"Usagi-chan, even though you are now Eternal Sailor Moon, you are still a sacredly cat" Sailor Chibi-moon said to her

"Do not be scared Odango, I'm here to protect you" Seiya said, Haruka just keeps her silent

"Yaten do not walk so fast also, I'm scared" Minako said as she also clings tight on Yaten then Yaten grabs her left hand and said "Do not be scared I'm also here to protect you, just hold my hand okay?" and he smiles at her.

They were still walking for what they think seems eternity, had finally paid off when they saw a spark of light from across the room it was the brightest light inside the cave but its light is not enough to light the entire walls, all they could see is that it is place in a light holder. They cannot see the whole place because it is very dark until Sailor Moon almost fell down a deep abyss when the rocks rolled down, and then Seiya pulled her to safety and said

"Wait a minute, I will check first," he said and then light the path looks down and saw a deep abyss

"What is it Seiya what can you see?" Taiki ask, "This is very dangerous, it is a huge drop below" Seiya said,

"So what shall we do now, we need to get that light from across this ground" Haruka said

"Wait I have an idea" Rei-chan said and calls out one of her powers "FIRE SOUL" and then it light the way and they can see an unsafe hanging bridge, which looks old and dangerous.

"Whatever plans you have, do it now, I cannot hold on much longer" Rei-chan said then Minako thought of an idea and said "Venus-Love-Me-Chain" she was surprise because she can use two of it, the chain was strong enough to hold both end of the bridge.

"This would not help us need to find someone or something that could climb across the chains and back" Ami-chan said then Chibisusa said, "I could climb across, I'm the lightest person here and I'm also the smallest I can do it" then Taiki felt the need to touch the light as if communicating with him then he said "No, Chibiusa-chan I would go and get that light" Ami looks at him and said "are you sure you can do this Taiki, you are the tallest here?" "Do not worry Ami-chan I can do it, yes you are right I'm the tallest that means I can reach it in time, and besides I can feel it calling me or something" he said

Nobody dared to protest and just allowed Taiki to take the light; he then took out his handkerchief, jumps high and throw it on the chain, he is now holding both ends of the handkerchief in an inverted u position and slides all the way to the end of the line, and then he landed in the circular ground, just in time, then the fire soul of Mars now gone and the chains of Venus snaps and fell, nobody knows if Taiki made it across because it was too far from where they were standing.

"Taiki, did you made it safe?" Seiya yelled at him

"Yes, I did" Taiki yelled in reply

"Okay just do what you have to do and get the light" Yaten yelled

Then Taiki, climb up the rock and grabs the piece of light, then a flash of light emitted from the light, it shine brightly and it illuminated the entire cave until they would no longer be needing the torch and they can now see Taiki holding the light holder and then it changed into a full moon locket, and all of a sudden the deep abyss disappeared and the ground became even.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mamuro-chan and Kakyuu, are now eating their launch at the apartment room of Mamuro, they look so happy and in love.

"So how are we going to tell them about our relationship?" Mamuro asks

"I do not know how to" Kakyuu said in reply and then turn on the TV

"_**News flash: Three people are running amok on the streets of Tokyo, an old man, a young teenage girl and an middle age man, they are causing chaos and destruction and is threating the lives of the people they appear to be very mad, angry and violent" **_said the news on TV

When the three people was flashed on screen both Princess Kakyuu and Mamuro saw a dark shadow covering their entire body, the shadow must have sense that they saw him, the shadow immediately left the three people lying unconscious on the street. Then they turned off the Television and said in unison

"DID YOU SAW THAT?" Mamuro and Princess Kakyuu both nod

"Who can this be? Is that shadow our new enemy that the Queen told us?" Mamuro said

"I do not know yet, but we have to inform the three lights and the others to be on guard" Princess Kakyuu said

"They must know as soon as possible, we have to inform them tonight" Mamuro said

"Wait, let us investigate this one first, then we will tell them tomorrow after the concert" Princess Kakyuu said. Mamuro looks at her and said "I guess you are right" Mamuro said in reply

* * *

Back to the others, they are now outside the cave, they all look so surprise and like little moth attracted to light, they were also drawn to its brightness.

"So, what do you think it is Taiki-san?" Seiya ask,

"I do not know, but it looks like a locket which is shape like a moon, I guess I better wear it to keep it safe, maybe this is what we need to find and we must find two more of these" Taiki said

Usagi and the rest of the senshis are now in their human form "Alright but we have to do it after the concert" Usagi-chan said.

Then it hit them, "The CONCERT" Taiki, Yaten and Seiya said in unison "Which means that we need to get going, we need to rehearse" Minako said.

Then they all left the place in a flash of light they run as fast as they can, while Usagi, Chibiusa and Hotaru rode with Seiya.

When everyone arrived at the Hikarawa Shirne, Rei placed the blessed mirror back to its proper place and the three lights went inside the living room for the rehearsal and Michiru did her own rehearsal too, they were all inside the living room listening for the rehearsal, then the three lights sung their new compositions and they all love it, it's just that it was not the kind of songs that they expect to hear.

It was already late in the afternoon, when they finished the rehearsal, and the crews outside the shrine have already finished designing the stage, there where steel bars all over the stage, four on each side which serves as the foundation, and a square shape steel bars on top , all the steel bars had lights attached to them and the barricade is now set, it boxed in the entire lot and their where also four main entrance, the VIP tickets on the west side, the upper box ticket on the east side and the general admission tickets on the south side facing the Hirakawa Shrine and the entrance of the organizers was places on the northern side or at the back of the stage.

The sounds booth is place near the upper box on the east side, there was a huge table in the middle for the spot light and video documentation it is not the same as their previous stage, because it did not have a flat screen TV's only white projectors are placed two near the stage on the right and left side. There is also two layers of the stage the upper stage and the lower stage where the seats of the organizers are placed, at their back is a steel barricade then there is a path then another steel barricade for the VIP's and at the back of it was the upper box and another steel barricade on the back for the general admission seats, the steel barricades are used so that those fans who are at the GA, UB and VIP sections would not mix up and it would also keep it organized.

The place is now good to go, when they went outside after their rehearsal they can see that the stage is already finished and only minor things are needed, since it was already dark, they remembered the fifth clue which is about catching one of this at night, then it immediately hit Yaten

"I know the answer to the fifth clue" he said

"What is it?" they all asks in unison

"Fire Fly" he answer

They all look at each other and then Minako said, "Are you sure about it Yaten?"

"I do not know, I just felt it, just like what happened to Taiki back in the cave, he somehow felt it right Taiki?" Yaten asks

"Yes I did, it was like, and it was communicating with me" Taiki said

Then after Taiki said something, a fire fly just landed on the palm of Yaten's open hand and it let out a light which shoots to the star and then it became a star locket.

Everyone was so shock as to what just happened, they still cannot understand what just happen then Yaten said "Well that was the easiest clue to solve"

"Wow this is so great three clues in one day, which is very amazing" Taiki said

"Yes that was easy, but I guess the hardest will be Seiya's locket it would be the tough one to find" Ami-chan said.

"Yeah…yeah…let us just call it a night and be on our way, tomorrow would be the day of the concert we all need to get some rest" Seiya said then they all agreed.

So they all went home, Seiya still sleeps at Usagi's house with Chibiusa, Taiki is still staying at Ami's place, and Yaten and Minako are still staying at the Shrine for their surprise number and Makoto also stayed at the Shrine to help Rei prepare the place for tomorrow's event.

When they have all arrived home, they all went to their rooms and just fell down in bed; they were so tired that day that they have forgotten to eat their dinner and just woke up the following day.

The following day, all of them are very much and excited for the concert, Seiya, Usagi and Chibiusa carry with them the outfits that they will wear for the concert and went to the Hirakawa Shrine, on their way to the shrine Seiya is wearing a plane blue t-shirt, he is still wearing his signature ponytail look a black pants and a rubber shoes just a simple get up before the concert, Usagi is wearing a faded blue pants and a rubber shoes just like Seiya and a plain white and pink shirt, Chibiusa also wear the same outfit as to that of Seiya and Usagi.

On the other hand Taiki and Ami also decided to buy a car which can be used by everyone. Before they went to the Hikarawa Shrine they first went to the Mitsubishi car dealer and bought the latest L-300 van, complete with stereo's a GPS guiding system and air bag, which only costs lower than that of Seiya's Porsche, Taiki customized the whole van and it had a name "THREE LIGHTS" on each side of the van and their faces on each side of the van as well. It only costs 400,000 yen which was subtracted to his ATM card. Ami already know how rich the three lights are, because she is a member of their fans club, so it did not surprise her at all unlike Usagi-chan. Ami is wearing a blue baseball cap, a blue pants and a blue and white plain t-shirt and also a rubber shoes while Taiki wore his school uniform form Jubaan High School.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hikarawa Shrine, it was still 10:00 in the morning, yet there are a lot of fans falling in line, and the gates opens at 4:00 in the afternoon and the concert will start at 6:00 in the evening where Michiru will do the opening.

Everyone are now waiting for Ami and Taiki to arrive, when they arrive the people falling in line saw them come and when Taiki step out of the van, paparazzi's and screaming fans looks at him he then smiled to them and waved his hand there were flashes of lights from the camera of the paparazzi's. Then Ami step out of the van too and then they run upstairs carrying with them their outfits for the concert

"Is that our new ride?" Yaten ask

Taiki just nod and then Yaten said, "Wow cool" and they went inside the room of Taiki and they left their outfits inside, then Rei-chan called all of them who are outside the Shrine to go inside the living room in order to discuss the last and final clue.

"So now that we are all here, we need to do one last thing and that is to solve the final clue" Haruka said

"Yes the last and final clue, it said something like go back to the place where you all started and you must hold the hottest flaming object" Hotaru said to them

"So the place where we all started is here at the Hirakawa Shrine, Rei do you know where is the hottest flaming object here in the shrine? Ami-chan asks

Rei-chan taught of the frankincense burner and said "Off course yes Ami-chan, come follow me guys", she said and then she lead them outside at the back of the Shrine in the prayer room, when Rei opened the door a light from the sky fly straight at the hanged frankincense burner and it placed it on fire, the people outside did not saw it only the Sailor Senshis and the three lights saw it. It is a burning ball of fire much like the sun but in a small form.

Seiya shook his head and scratched his head at the same time and said, "How am I supposed to hold that, that is so hot it can burn me"

"Well you really do not have any other choice, but to hold it, if you do not want to become a sailor senshi anymore" Michiru said as if encouraging him, Hakura looks at her with a jealous look.

He took a very deep breath and then Seiya tried to touch it but it almost burn him, and everyone is cheering on him, and had a second attempt but still he cannot touch it, until Usagi, pulled him aside, looked at him and said "I can feel it in my heart that you can do it, I know you can, I believe in you Seiya" she said and then gives him a good luck kiss a peck on the lips, which caught Seiya by surprise as well as everyone who are with them and Hotaru and Chibiusa giggled at the sight while Haruka felt angry.

With that new boost of morale, Seiya had a new confidence in him, he closed his eyes and aimed on the object in his mind then he slowly reaches out for it and then grabs the hottest flaming object in his hand they all cheered for him then just like what happened to Taiki and Yaten, the object also shoots a light beam into the sky and then it turned into a sun locket. Somehow they still have no idea on what to do with it; they just feel more powerful now than before.

"Well now that we have solved all the clues what should we do next, I mean nothing is happening except that I just felt more powerful now than ever? Seiya said

"Same with us" Taiki and Yaten, said in unison

"Well I guess we better have to figure that one out later, for now, we still have a concert to do, so we better get prepared, a lot of the fans are now falling in line outside as we speak" Michiru said

They all nod and agreed with her, so they ate first the launch that Makoto prepared a while ago, then, Yaten and Minako, rehearsed their duet later, Michiru also rehearse with her violin. Seiya and Taiki also did their rehearsal and the guards which they hire to guard the four entrance gate later have now arrived at the Hikarawa Shrine, they hired 30 guards to be stationed all around the grounds. They also hired four PA two will be assigned backstage, and two PA's for the front stage one on the left and on the right, they also hired two persons to handle the sounds booth and one person for the spot light and another person for the video documentation, Ami-chan however is the over-all Director of the said concert.

It was already 3:00 in the afternoon and the guards now positioned themselves on the areas where they are assigned, two guards are assign on the VIP ticket entrance, two guards at the upper box ticket entrance, two at the general admission entrance, two also at the northern entrance where they Three Lights and the other senshi's are going to enter, while the rest of the guards are just scattered everywhere to maintain the peace and order during the concert.

It was already 4:00 in the afternoon and the gates now opened, patiently the fans fall in line, since the VIP section is just small in number that gate closed first followed by the upper box and finally the general admission gate closes. By 5:00 in the afternoon, all the fans have now entered the venue and they played the music videos of the three lights to entertain them while waiting for the three lights themselves.

It was already 5:15 in the afternoon and the three lights and the other senshi's are now inside the van and Taiki, drove them towards the back of the stage, there was also a covered catwalk and a red carpet for them, there was four laser lights on each corner of the lot in order to disperse the cloud so that there would be no rain. Not far from the stage two ambulances are waiting just in case there would be an emergency, there are also a couple of food stations just in case the fans get hungry.

Then each one of them exited the van and went to their dressing rooms back stage, Michiru prepared first for she will be the first to play. She is wearing a one inch below the knee cut green dress with only one sleeveless on the left with ruffles from the top sleeve then it run around her upper bosom to her back and it ends right below her left underarm and it's zipper is placed on the left side of her body from the left underarm down to the left side of her hips, it is open from her neck down to the upper part of her bosom and has a close back. She pony tailed her hair and prepared for her act after she had put on her make-up and is wearing jewelry encrusted strapped high heeled shoes.

It was already time for the concert and everyone else is very excited, they all changed into their outfits for the concert.

Ami-chan is wearing a blue long satin silk halter top gown, with a chiffon cloth underneath which also zips on the right side and a blue stripe heeled sandals and everyone was so shocked and Taiki's eyes widen as his jaw dropped to see Ami-chan wearing a very sexy and elegant gown for the first time.

Rei-chan is wearing a short strapless sweetheart dress with ruched bodice and a-line skirt with a red diamante bow front court shoes, she looks so hot and yet sophisticated with it and she decided to let her hair down.

Makoto-chan is wearing black short long sleeved dress with lace sleeves and a green diamante strap sandals she looks so sexy but still conservative at the same time very lady like.

Minako is wearing a black evening dress styled in chiffon with a maxi length back and a short lace underskirt, framed by cascading ruffles at the front. The shoulder straps are adjustable and the bust has a pleated empire line underneath, which has black faceted beading at the center and a silver diamante leaf court shoes, she looks so stunning and yet elegant looking, Yaten's eyes also widen and his jaw drop to see her look so beautiful.

Finally Usagi is wearing silver short sequin cocktail dress with classic styling. Cap sleeves and a scoop neck, frame her face while the fitted sheath dress shows off her figure, and a high heeled sandal which has a silver satin outer with cross over straps and a cut out back panel. They have a buckle ankle strap and a rosebud corsage front and then she let her hair down and decided not to have her usual Odango hairstyle. She looks very stunning, stylish, beautiful and very attractive. Yet also very demure Seiya is lost for words upon seeing his new girlfriend; his jaw dropped and could not help himself but give her a kiss, but he decided not to because if he do he would not be able to perform properly in the concert.

Chibiusa is wearing a simple pink pleated skirt and a scoop cup sleeves, a U cut neckline with three buttons in front, very simple and very childlike and a pink doll shoes.

Hotaru is also wearing a simple yet elegent looking, red Sunday dress, with an a-line skirt a ribbon in the middle which ties to the back a scoop cup sleeves and also a white doll shoes.

While Haruka is wearing a yellow long sleeves polo with a blue tie and a black slacks and a leather shoes.

Then the time come for Michiru to perform, the PA that they hired called Michiru from her dressing room and then when the Master of Ceremonies called her name she went up the stage and performs three songs with her violin.

Before Michiru went to the stage lower stage where their seats are placed, they are the ones closes to the three lights as they are only 4 meters away from them, they sat comfortably on their seats and waited for Michiru to come up on stage.

Then Michiru went to the stage and performs five songs for the audience. Meanwhile, while Michiru was playing, they all decided to wait for their turn inside Seiya's dressing room because it is the one closest to the stage. The three of them are having seconds thoughts about their new compositions, until they can no longer take it and tore their new compositions, they then asks the PA's to give the three of them a pen and a black sheet of paper, which the PA gave them and then they wrote another new songs and they also decided to sing that song on stage.

When Michiru was done with her front act, the people all love the songs that she played and cheered for her, and then Haruka stands up and escorted her back to the stage. Haruka and Michiru decided to leave ahead because they receive a call from Pluto, they did not want to ruin the night so they just left secretly.

Then the PA now informed the three lights that they are up and then they took a deep breath and walks towards the stage. When they are already at the stage they look so happy to see a lot of people come to their concert in such a short amount of time, but what made them happy is that their love ones are just so close to them.

Seiya looks at them and said "Thank you all for coming in this comeback concert, we know that this is such a short notice but you guys came anyway, so we are truly honored and happy, we hope you like the first act and we hope that you would still like this song"

The three of them decided to sing first their old song entitled "Search for your Love", after they have sung that song, where the audience sung with them, they decided that it would be Yaten who will going to sing first.

Yaten went in front of the stage while Taiki and Seiya are just at the back, then he said "This next song is my very first composition, well I'm not really the composer of all our songs in the past, but this time I tried to write a song for the very special woman in my life, I know this is not what she heard before but I hope that she would still like it this is entitled Shine My Only Star by: Yaten Kou" then the people saying "ahhhh" then he started to he smiled and stares at Minako, Minako was so shock and is giggling and sing

*Shine My Only Star*

By Yaten Kou

_There's nothing i won't try _

_Just to make you mine _

_To get a little closer _

_Would be so divine _

_And every time i see you _

_You make me come undone _

_I always want you near me _

_In you i found the one _

_(Then the people started screaming to that song, Minako bit her lower lip and just smiled)_

_Chorus: _

_Oh, why don't you smile my only star? _

_Shine on baby _

_Smile, my only star _

_Smile, my only star _

_(2x) _

_(before he continued singing the second verse he then we went towards Minako and grabs her hand and takes her in front of the stage he stares at her, they are now so close just a few inches away and then started to sing)_

_With you by my side _

_Girl it feels so right _

_Now that I'm close to you _

_I could stay all night _

_No matter where i go _

_No matter what i do _

_In the end just smile _

_Bring me back to you (Repeat Chorus)_

_(Taiki and Seiya did not saw this kind of side from Yaten before and they felt so happy seeing him get out of his shell and enjoying himself performing on stage)_

_Bridge:_

_You shine so true _

_I can't believe your mine _

_Everything may change _

_But to me you'll always shine _

_(Then the lyrics pop out of the screen and the people sung with Yaten as he sings the chorus)_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

Then he stop the song stares at Minako then surprise her with a smack on the lips, the crowd goes wild as they saw him did something like that, Minako blushed and then Yaten took her back to her seat, everyone was so happy and giggling.

Then it was Taiki's turn to sing, Yaten move to the back with Seiya and listens to Taiki giving his speech for the night.

"Nice job man, I have never seen that side of you before" Seiya told Yaten and then he said "Yeah me too, I was surprise to see myself perform like that, Only Minako can make me feel this way"

"This song is one of my latest compositions, this is not also the song which I wrote yesterday and I just made this one just this night for the very special girl in my life, she always makes me feel so good (looks at Ami) and I hope you would all like this song the same way that you liked Yaten's performance, I would not say anything more this song is entitled "The Closer I Get To You" Taiki said

He looks around, went down the lower stage approached Ami Mizuno and then grabs her hand and takes her to the front stage, Ami's face is so red as a tomato, she looks at Taiki in a shy look and then covers her mouth then Taiki started singing.

_*The Closer I Get To You*_

_By Taiki Kou_

_Hey, there's a look in your eyes _

_Must be love at first sight _

_You were just part of a dream _

_Nothing more so it seemed _

_But my love couldn't wait much longer _

_Just can't forget the picture of your smile _

_'Coz every time I close my eyes _

_You come alive _

_(And takes Ami to the upper stage, Ami just stared at him feeling like in heaven)_

_The closer I get to touching you _

_The closer I get to loving you _

_Give it a time _

_Just a little more time _

_We'll be together _

_Every little smile _

_That special smile _

_The twinkle in your eye _

_In a little while _

_Give it a time _

_Just a little more time _

_So we can get closer _

_You and I _

_(Now Ami's face is just an inches away from Taiki's face as he sings he is staring in her eyes, Ami's heart just melted away with the song)_

_Then could I love you more _

_So much stronger than before _

_Why does it seem like a dream? _

_So much more so it seems _

_I guess I found my inspiration _

_With just one smile, you take my breath away _

_So hold me close _

_And say you'll stay with me now _

_(Then the crowd goes wild again as they sing with Taiki because the lyrics are now placed on screen)_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

Then after the song Taiki knowing Ami's background, he decided not to kiss her on the lips, and then just kissed the back of her hand then he stared at her and then took her back to her seat, Ami's face is really red now and she is still smiling like she was asking for a kiss on the lips or on the cheek even, but still she is already satisfied on what Taiki did.

Then it was finally Seiya's turn to sing his new composition, he then stands up and give Taiki a high five then took the center stage, then Taiki sat on the back.

"First of all, I have an announcement to make" Seiya said and then there is silence in the air, the eyes of the Sailor Senshi's and Yaten and Taiki, widen and waited for him to say something, the people murmuring "What could this be?" then he looks around and then started to talk.

"I had an amazing night, last night, I did not realize that my dreams would come true, before we arrived back from our vacation, there is only one girl in my heart, and she is the reason why I came back, to see her again to hold her again, but she is already taken, so I was kind of hoping that time would change and then she would be mine, I also wrote a song for her, this is also not the kind of song she heard me sung last night and I decided to change the song because what I'm feeling right now is exactly what I wanted to tell her in a long time, finally last night my wishes came true, she broke up with her boyfriends, no rather he broke up with her (Usagi's face frown, everyone looks at Usagi then at Seiya) and now let me all introduce to you my ONE AND ONLY LOVE, MY ODANGO, USAGI TSUKINO" Seiya said and then she stands up and went to him

Then the crowd says in disappointment "Ahhhh" the senshis feeling is a mixed feeling, they felt happy, excited, confused but happy and Taiki and Yaten also feel the same thing

"Yes you heard me right, this beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, lady in front of you beside me is now my GIRLFRIEND, in the past we already fell in love with each other but she had to choose the one she is destined for instead of the one she truly loves and that is me, before we loved each other but time and destiny is not on our side, but this time it sided with us this song is entitled "You were just a dream" Seiya said and, he grabs Usagi on her waist and pulled her closer to him, Usagi did not protested and then he sings

_*You were just a Dream *_

_By Seiya Kou_

_There are times when I just want to look at your face_

_With the stars in the night_

_There are times when I just want to feel your embrace_

_In the cold night_

_Chorus:_

_I just can't believe that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_I never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be here with forevermore_

_(Then the crowd just melted away with the song and started to sway with it)_

_All those years, I've longed to hold you in my arms_

_I've been dreaming of you_

_Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down_

_Wishing you would be mine_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Time and again_

_There are these changes that we cannot end_

_As sure as time keeps going on and on_

_My love for you will be forevermore_

_(Then Taiki and Yaten stands up and grabs the hand of Ami and Minako and took them to the center stage and the crowd sings with him as the lyrics pops out on the screen)_

_Wishing you would be mine_

_I just can't believe that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_I never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

_(Then he takes her to the lower stage) _

_As endless as forever_

_Our love will stay together_

_You're all I need to be here with forever more_

_(As endless as forever_

_Our love will stay together)_

_You're all I need_

_To be here with forevermore..._

Then in front of all the people he kissed her passionately, his arms are now wrapped around her waist and her arms are wrapped around his neck, and kissed him passionately too, the crowd goes wild seeing them did it on stage, then while they are kissing, there was a meteor shower on top of them and the sailor senshis just clapped their hands and said in unison "FINALLY" and cheered on them, then they booth pulled away from the kiss, while still closing their eyes their foreheads meet took a deep breath and she bit her lower lip, as if begging for more, then they both opened their eyes and hugged each other tight.

After that, they noticed that people started screaming like they are in pain, and they can her Sailor Uranus said "WORLD SHAKING" apparently the enemy did not waited for the concert to finish, a lot of fans have now turned violently, they were able to destroy the steel barricade and then they all went back stage and transformed

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"MAKE UP" they all said in Unison

"Moon Eternal Make-Up" Usagi said

"Moon" Chibiusa shouted but she cannot transform her brooch is not working

"Saturn Planet Power Make-Up" Hotaru transform into Sailor Saturn

The three starlight senshis cannot transform, it is at if the lockets are preventing them from transforming into a sailor senshis.

"You guys just wait here we will take care of them, Seiya, take care of Chibiusa keep her safe" Eternal Sailor Moon said

Then they run, towards the front stage,

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" but it did not work, it seems that the enemies are not monsters and then she blasted off

"Mars Fire Sniper" and still it did not work; she also flew the attacked back fired on her

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" stills no good, the same thing happen, the attack back fired on her

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" still it did not work and a lot of the possessed people are still running amok

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" but it was no use, all of their attacks back fired on them then

Mamuro and Princess Kakyuu showed up and then the shadow left them, the people who are running amok are now weakened and as if lifeless, they did not have any more energy left form them they all lay down.

Then everyone saw them ask "What happened why they stopped? When you two showed up?"

"We still do not know the answer to that; we did our own investigation about what happened" Princess Kakyuu said.

Then sensing that the attacks stopped the three lights and Chibiusa came out of the dressing room and saw everyone there, Yaten and Taiki and the other Sailor Senshis who are not yet aware of Mamuro and Kakyuu's relationship got confused as to why they are together.

"Mamo-chan why is your hand holding Princess Kakyuu?" Sailor Uranus ask in an angry voice

Then Usagi speak up and explains to them what happened last night. When Usagi is finished telling them the truth, they all understand that it is for the good of everyone.

Seiya still confused as to why they cannot transform into a senshi ask "Why is it that we cannot change into becoming a sailor senshis, we felt so useless?"

Then there is a voice saying "combine the three lockets together…just combine the three lockets together"

"Who goes their show yourself?" Seiya ask and then out came a tall lady with black and green hair and is holding a staff it was not other than Setsuna Mieoh "Pu?" Chibiusa said

"Why are you here Setsuna?" ask Usagi-chan

"The future is already dying as we speak it is only a matter of time before it would be completely gone that is the reason why Chibiusa-chan cannot change into becoming a sailor senshi, I come here to help defeat the enemy…but for now we have to help the three light princes because we need them so bad'

"So how come we cannot transform into a sailor senshi?" Taiki-san ask

"The three lockets are preventing you from transforming, you need to combine all the three lockets hold them close to one another, do it now" Setsuna said

Then the three of them did as what Setsuna instructed them. Then all of a sudden a huge ball of light appeared before them, and then it shoots a light beam into the sky and when it came down seven figures, when the light faded, a woman with an Odango hairstyle, a long tube white dress with a big flower in the middle.

"First of all, I would just like to congratulate you all for being able to solved all of the clues" Queen Serenity said, they all bowed down to her then out came six figures.

The first two couple stands in front of Seiya Kou, the man is tall and has a black pony tail hair, his eyes are colored aqua, and is wearing a crown, he is dress up in a royal garment, the woman is also the same height as the man, she has a long blue hair, and her eyes are colored green and also dressed in royal garments then they hug Seiya and said

"Prince Akairo, our Son, we miss you so much thank god we see you again, since our time here is short we just want to say that we love you so much" then Seiya immediately pulled Usagi to her side and said

"Mom, Dad, this is Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon, she is the love of my life and my girlfriend" Seiya Kou said.

"We know, we just want to see you again, but now we have to say good bye" see you soon King Akairo said to him then they hugged Usagi-chan and then they left and went back in the sky.

Then Taiki Kou's parents stands in front of him and, the man is taller than him he also had a long pony tail, colored brown and also wearing a royal crown and a royal garments, the women has a long hair colored light brown and also wearing a royal crown and royal garments. Then they hugged him so tight, Taiki pulled Ami closer to him then they said.

"Prince Howaito, our son we love you and miss you so much we are glad to see you again"

Then Taiki, introduced Ami to them they hug her also and then they left and went back to the sky.

Finally Yaten's parents showed themselves and they did not said anything else they just, hugged him and kisses him on the cheeks they also hugged Minako and smiles at them his mother is shorter his father apparently she took the height of his mother and her mother had a long white hair and his father had a long pony tailed hair but it is a silver one. Even though they did not say anything the hug was enough for Yaten to feel the love of his parents.

I hope you all understand that our time here is very short and we have to be back from where we came from and Setsuna would be the one to fill you guys up with the other details that you need to know, and then they were all gone.

Everyone else is crying with happiness seeing the very touching scene. All of them were happy and filled with so much joy. Then Setsuna speak up,

"Now that, that is over, I need you to take out your Sailor Change Star and your Star Yells"

Then they did what Setsuna said without any questions, now they are already holding their Star Yells and their Sailor Change Star.

"I need you to break it, smash it on the ground" Setsuna said, they all look at each other with their eyes wide open.

"We cannot" the three lights said in unison

"Do you want to live as males or not?" Setsuna ask

Then they look at each other took a deep breath, closed their eyes and then smash it on the ground, then they felt something separated from them, they shook their bodies and the opened their eyes, they saw three figures, they saw Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker, all of their eyes widen seeing the Sailor Senshi's separated from their body. Then the three star senshis, smiled and waved at them then went up the sky in a flash of light.

"What just happened?" Seiya, Taiki and Yaten said in unison

"They are not bond to your bodies anymore, they now have a life of their own and they went back in Kinmoku, in order to live, now the three of you can now live the life that you wanted to live, now you can live the life that you are born with and the life that you are destined with" Princess Kakyuu said

They felt strange and happy at the same time, now they are no longer gender benders but real males.

* * *

So what do you think will happen next? What will now happen to Chibiusa, now that the future is already changing? How would the three lights awaken their true powers?

Better leave some reviews, so that I would know if you like it or not.

Here are some spoilers for the next Chapter entitled _**"Chibiusa in Danger, Goodbye Crystal Tokyo"**_

Since the future is now changing, Chibiusa is now in danger because she is caught between two different era, she is in the present time while she is born in the future but now since the Crystal Tokyo is gone, she is now trapped in two different time and space, trapped between a dream and a reality.

* * *

_**Note: *Shine My Only Star* is not its original title, Yaten's song is entitled "Close To You" originally composed and sung by Sam Milby (Filipino Actor/Commercial Model/Singer) for the Close-Up Commercial and original sound track for the movie Close To You.**_

_***The Closer I Get To You* is not its original title Taik's song is entitled "Closer You and I" which was sung and popularized by Gino Padilla(Filipino Singer) also for the Close-up Philippines commercial official theme.**_

_***You were Just a Dream* is not its original title Seiya's song is entitled "Forevermore" which was originally written and composed and popularized by a famous Filipino band SIDE A.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**Here is the seventh chapter of this story, I hope you guys would like this chapter, here the villain is already revealed but the reason why the enemy is doing this seems to be unknown to the senshis, this chapter however is shorter than the previous chapter because it talks about the back story of the enemy! leave some review's guys, thanks!**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Chibiusa in Danger; Goodbye Crystal Tokyo**_

Everyone is still in shock when Usagi asks this question in the most innocent way

"Why is Taiki's locket shape like a moon Setsuna? Is he also a Moon Prince" then Setsuna said

"No, Princess, Taiki is not a moon prince nor he is part of the moon kingdom, he is still a star prince, but his powers would be coming from the moon light, so as Seiya's locket, he is still a star prince but his powers would be coming from the sun, and remember, the sun is a medium size star, while Yaten on the other hand is a star prince and his powers would be coming from the star lights, which is why their band is called three lights, because it represents the three giant lights in the night sky, hence also called the cosmic light"

Then they all nod, trying so hard not to get worried and frighten with what just happened and also trying hard to be strong for Chibiusa's sake.

Then they all went back to the Hikarawa Shrine, still bothered by what Sestuna just said to them a while ago.

"_The Future is now changing…it is only a matter of time before it is gone…"_

This is the only phrase which keeps on playing inside their minds. They are now all back at the Hikarawa Shrine together with Princess Kakyuu and Mamuro-chan. They are all at the living room of the Hirakawa Shrine, Usagi, Seiya and Chibusa sat together in one chair, Mamuro and Kakyuu sat at the opposite chair in front of them, Yaten and Minako sat on one chair, Taiki, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna just stands up, it seems that they cannot help but get worried about what is going to happen especially to Chibiusa-chan.

"Are you alright Chibiusa-chan?" Usagi-chan ask her

Chibiusa is not saying anything, she seems to be very far and distant, and her eyes are now dilated.

Usagi notice the change in her appearance and then she feels more worried as she is shaking her but still no response from her.

"Chibiusa-chan, Chibiusa-chan, say something Chibiusa-chan" Usagi-chan said as tears are now visible on her eyes.

They all look at her feeling worried about what is happening to Chibiusa-chan. Usagi just hugged Chibiusa, and the others look down and looks so sad on what is happening, then Usagi said,

"Tell me the truth Setsuna, what is happening to Chibiusa-chan? Why does she look like this?"

Setsuna look at them and then look at Usagi and said "by the looks of it, it seems that the Crystal Tokyo is now gone, and since Chibiusa exist in the future, but she is here in the present time, she is now caught in two different timeline and space, she is now in between dream and reality, it seems like…" Setsuna did not dare to explain further and just look away and turned her back at them facing the door

"Tell me, Setsuna, please I'm begging you? Tell me what you know? Usagi cried to her

She is still facing the door when finally, she took a deep breath and told them the truth of what they need to know "she no longer exist, it is also only a matter of time before she is gone with us, since her future no longer exist also, neither will she, and the only way that can bring her back is, if we would be able to defeat him" and points at Mamuro

Everyone looks surprise and looks at Mamuro and Kakyuu.

"Me, what have I done, I would not allow such a thing to happen, especially not to Chibiusa" Mamuro said defensively

"Not you but the other you" Setsuna said

"You mean there are two of us? Mamuro said

Setsuna turn to face them and said, "before the next wave of attack I must tell you what really happen and who is the real enemy this time, the Queen mention that this would be the toughest battle we ever have to face, because on one thing, he is close to our hearts, let me begin by telling you what really happen before Chibiusa arrived here" Setsuna started to explain

* * *

_**Flash back about a week ago, **_

Mamuro-chan and Miranda Berry were concocting a special mixture to be use in their test subject, when they added a chemical which had a medium explosion, though the explosion was not that serious, it caught the hand and forehead of Mamuro Chiba. So they all went out and allow the smoke to settle then the bell rung. That night in his dream, a strange being appeared, and left his body and took a life of its own and then it disappeared, Mamuro was not even aware of what happened.

_**In the timeline of the Crystal Tokyo**_

Sailor Pluto saw what happened, at first she did not mind it because it did no harm in the future just yet but when the shadow figure left Mamuro, a small black cloud started to appear in the skies of the Crystal Tokyo, at first she thought it was just a storm cloud, the next day the small cloud grew bigger and bigger by the minute.

Until the third day it started to bring out all the negative emotions on the people of Crystal Tokyo, still she decided not to alarm everyone.

Then on the fourth day, people started to kill each other, becoming real angry and started to kill the future sailor senshis, seeing the fast change in the future, Pluto decided to make a move.

On the fifth day, Pluto investigated on what happen and then she found out that it all started in the 21th century, which is why on the sixth day three days before she told Chibiusa to travel back in time, she first astral travelled and informed Luna and Artemis about the said being, then when she went back to the future she saw that it is already approaching the Crystal Tokyo palace, it was already on the ninth day of the appearance of the black cloud when she decided to help Chibiusa escape the future and back again in the present time, the 21st century.

Before Pluto finally left the timeline she was able to figure out through her investigations and constant visits from Queen Serenity, that the being is no other than Mamuro Chiba.

Which means that their new enemy is the Strong Alter Ego of Prince Endymion, the part of Prince Endymion that was trapped deeper and deeper into Mamuro's sub-conscious, it was the angry, mad, self-seeking, revenge thinking, bitter part of Prince Endymion.

The part of him which already existed in the Silver Millennium, has now gone out of Mamuro Chiba and started feeding on peoples angers, hatreds, bitterness, revenge seeking and all the negative emotions that people feels and started to take a life of it's own.

Then when Pluto had already figure that one out and confirmed its existence, she immediately left the timeline and transformed back into Setsuna Meioh in order to warn the Sailor Senshis of the 21 century about the impending battle.

"Yes you guys heard me right when I said that our enemy is the other Mamuro, before I left the timeline; I was able to figure out that Mamuro still has the strong alter ego of Prince Endymion, buried way beneath his sub conscious thoughts, the only problem is that this strong alter ego of his is the bitter, mad, self-seeking, revengeful, full of anger and hatred side of him, the prince who did not take lightly his break-up with Princess Kakyuu back in the Silver Millennium, apparently, the explosion that happened in the lab, where Miranda and Mamuro mixed the wrong chemicals, which hit his forehead, causes that side of him to separate from his body and took a life of its own" Setsuna explains.

They all look more worried now than before, everyone are still in shock because they did not know how to deal with it. Usagi is still holding Chibiusa when she ask her

"How can we stop him?" then looks at Mamuro

"Usagi-chan, Mamuro is not the enemy here but the evil Prince Endymion, he is the one that we need to stop" Setsuna said.

Usagi, gave Chibiusa to Seiya who is seating next to her, then she stands up and said furiously "I do not know what to think or do anymore, I could not just stay here and do nothing, while Chibiusa is like this" then she was about to walk when Seiya give Chibiusa to Taiki who is just seating the closest to him and then before Usagi can walk away he was able to grab her right hand and stops her,

"Let go of me, Seiya, let go" Usagi said

Seiya then stands up turn her to face him and said "How would you stop him, when your powers do not actually work on him, yes I understand, how much you love Chibiusa, I love her too, I know you are angry and in pain, I feel the same way too, but you would never have to face him alone, we are all here Odango, we will fight them together" and then hugs her so tight, everyone started to have an added confidence when Usagi breaks into tears, she hugs Seiya so tight and he places his right hand on her head and pats her head and with his left hand, he rubs her back, everyone feels sorry for her.

"Seiya is right Usagi-chan, we are all here, we will face him together as one so cheer up Usagi-chan this is for the sake of Crystal Tokyo but most importantly for Chibiusa's sake" Rei-chan said

Usagi then stops crying, pulls out away from Seiya's hug and then then turns towards them and said, "Arigato, Min'na"

"So what is our plan now?" Taiki asks

"Hey, Setsuna, have you found out the weakness of this evil twin of Mamo-chan?" Yaten asks

Setsuna looks down and shook her head and said "Apparently I still do not have any idea about its weakness, I kept on investigating but still no good" Setsuna said

* * *

_**Back in the Crystal Tokyo**_

Everything is already covered by darkness, including the Crystal Tokyo Palace, all of the people, are now dead including the other Senshis and the three lights, the only survivor is Neo Queen Serenity, which hides herself and seals herself inside the dungeon wearing a disguise so that she would not be taken away by the evil soldiers of Prince Endymion. She acted like she is already dead so that she would not draw more attention to herself.

Outside the Crystal Tokyo Palace, are the guards of the Evil Prince Endymion, they are patrolling the city and killing everyone which stands in their path. The future Prince Endymion is now seating at the throne of the Palace, however he did not know that Neo Queen Serenity is still alive and in disguise inside the dungeon.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the present time**_,

Luna and Artemis together with Diana, who escaped the future, arrived at the Shrine and went inside the living room using the back door from the kitchen, all the Sailor Senshi's are still inside the living room when the three cats shows up.

"Min'na" Luna said

They are all in shock when they saw the three of them and the three cats look so surprise when they saw Mamo-chan with Kakyuu and Chibiusa lying lifeless on Taiki's arms.

"What is going on here everyone? What is happening to Chibiusa-chan and why is Mamo-chan here with Princess Kakyuu?" the confused Luna ask

Then Setsuna looks at them and said "It is good to see that you have escaped the future Diana, It is alright, Luna, Mamo-chan and Princess Kakyuu have decided to continue the relationship which they started in the Silver Millennium and Usagi-chan is now in a relationship with Seiya Kou, just like what is supposed to happen, so what have you find out about our new enemy? And about Chibiusa-chan, she is almost gone"

Luna and the other cats are still confused but they decided to just let it happened and then they focused their attention to the more pressing matters at hand.

Then Artemis speak up "Luna and I were able to find the source of its power, it feeds on people's negative emotions and it would not turn people into monsters but, it would turn people into a lifeless violent individual, and your powers would not work on them, because they are not monsters, or phages or anything like our previous enemies, they are still humans, it is just the shadow, ignites peoples negative emotion and transform them into a destructive beings"

"So what shall we do now, especially now that we know that our powers would not actually work on them?" Haruka asks,

"But we cannot just seat here and do nothing, we need to fight for our freedom and for our city and most importantly for Chibiusa and the future of Crystal Tokyo" Makoto said angrily

Usagi, pick up Luna and carried her and asks "So what else have you found out about this shadow thing?"

Princess Kakyuu looks at them and said "Mamuro and I, saw the shadow engulfing the people, possessing them making them more destructive and violent, but somehow it can sense that we are actually looking at him, then when it saw us it immediately left, just like what happened a while ago during the rampage in the concert"

They became more confused with what Princess Kakyuu revealed to them. "Why, is it acting like that when it sees the two of you?" Haruka asks

Then Luna jumps out of Usagi's hands and into the small table and said something "We have also found out its hiding place yesterday" Luna said

* * *

_**Flashback yesterday when all of them are inside the cave**_

"Artemis and I were looking for the source yesterday when, we felt something strange and eerie we followed where the negative emotion went, then there was a small hole, only big enough for cats and mice to get into, which leads to the other dimension, we went inside the hole followed its path and it took us to the headquarters of the former dark kingdom, apparently the whole place was not destroyed after the fierce some battle between Princess Serenity and Queen Byril, it has a strong negative energy, the place is now empty but the still there is a huge flow of negative energy all over the place, then we waited for a while and we saw Mamuro, wearing a princely clothes all in black we stared at him and we find out that it is not Mamuro but Prince Endymion, we got confused, he was taking to a shadow creature, then Artemis and I left running back to the opened hole, then when we got out, without him seeing or noticing us, we bumped into Diana and she told us what happened in the Crystal Tokyo" Luna said

_**Back in the present time**_

They all look at the three cats and have finally understand what is happening then, Haruka speak up "So where did you guys saw this hole?"

"It is located somewhere here in Tokyo; it is at the back alley near the docks" Luna said

"That is not far from here we have to pay it a visit" Mamo-chan said

"Yes, but we must not go their without any plans Mamo-chan, we need to plan ahead of time, for sure if we go there now, the evil prince Endymion would somehow sense us and for sure he would be planning a trap for us, we have to be smarter than him" Ami-chan said

"You are right Ami-chan, we have to plan on what to do, but first let us start by placing white crystals all over the Hikarawa Shrine, and we must place it strategically so that no evil shadow would be able to enter the Shrine and harm us all" Rei-chan said

Then they all nod and agreed to the suggestion of Rei-chan they placed white crystals outside the house placing it near the bushes so that it would not be seen, the white crystals are now surrounding the entire house including the prayer room, then they all went back inside and sealed all the doors and windows of the Shrine so that they could plan something to defeat the enemy without using any powers at all.

"Well now that it is all over the house, the shadow creature can no longer get inside, it would have to hold him long enough for us to be able to come up with a plan that would somehow weaken the enemy if it does have one" Rei-chan said

"So how long will this barrier hold up Rei?" Minako asks her

"I still do not know, apparently this is the first time we ever use this all over the house, I still do not know how long will it last, but it would have to do, as long as the crystals would not move or be taken away from its connection, otherwise the entire barrier would start crumpling down" Rei-chan said

Then they all went inside the house hoping that they would be able to come up with a plan before the crystal barrier crumbles down.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the evil lair of Prince Endymion,**_

The shadow creature just arrived at the evil lair, coming from the attack.

"Why are you here so soon? Have you destroyed that pathetic concert?" the evil prince asks his minion

It then bows to him and said "I'm here my prince, because Mamuro and Kakyuu arrived and yes, sire I was able to destroy their concert"

"Good, so did you get their attention then?" Prince Endymion ask the shadow creature

"Yes, my lord I did caught their attention; I did as what you said" the shadow creature said

"That is good to know" evil Prince Endymion said

"Do we still need to go back to the future or we will just stay here?" the minion asks

"There is no more future to go to, now that I have already destroyed the future of Crystal Tokyo, now I would also destroy this world, so that I can already take my revenge on Princess Kakyuu, Princess Serenity and that Prince Akairo hoshi, hmmm that name leaves bad taste to my tongue, soon they would all be gone now there would be no one who will stands in my way" Prince Endymion said

"Why do you want to have a revenge on them? What have they done to you" the shadow creature asks

Prince Endymion grew mad at the question; he took a deep breath and said "Well apparently it is none of your business, but since you are my trusted and loyal subject I would tell you what really happened" evil prince Endymion said

He then tried recalling the past events then he said "The reason why I want to have my revenge at Kakyuu is because she dumped me way back in the Silver Millennium; she broke up with me, just because her mother does not want me for her daughter, I love her so much with all my life, but what did she do? She left me without even fighting for our love, then when I went to Kinmoku, I saw her hugging that Prince Akairo hoshi of the Red Star Kingdom, he choose him over me" Prince Endymion said angrily

"I see I understand sire, so what about Princess Serenity, why do you want to take your revenge on her" the shadow creature asks

"Oh Princess Serenity, she is in love with Prince Akairo hoshi, and I tried everything to make her mine and all mine this time, but she is still in love with him, until she became finally mine, or so I thought, after the battle with Galaxia, Princess Serenity is no longer mine, she had gone so distant because she met the man whom she fell in love with during our time in the Silver Millennium, the same man which I saw hugging Kakyuu back in Kinmoku, the same man who took everything away from me" said Prince Endymion while building up a range inside him.

The shadow creature, bowed to him and said "I would not ask any more of the reason, sire, but what else do you want me to do?"

"Good question, I want you to kill that bastard daughter Chibiusa, kill her in their arms, kill her so that they would know what it feels like to lose someone and everything they hold dear, I want them to pay for what they have done to me, I want them to beg for their lives, I want them to feel the loneliness and the pains of being alone, go now" the insanely mad evil prince Endymion said in a loud voice.

Then immediately the shadow creature left. The shadow creature is nothing but shadow, it can shape shift into many different kind, it can shape like the shadow of a tree, a cat, dog and humans almost anything it survives upon feeding on peoples negative emotions, the shadow creature is also an aura of pure negative energy, which was made by Prince Endymion when he went back into the dimension of the Dark Kingdom.

When the shadow creature left, Prince Endymion is now talking in his thoughts

"Soon, I will have my revenge on you Prince Akairo hoshi, you will pay for taking Kakyuu and Princess Serenity away from me, what you have done to me is inexcusable, and soon you will die in my hands" then he laugh evilly

Then the memories of all the pain he felt before, came back to him and images of all the said betrayal flashes back in his memory, this made him more angry on Princess Kakyuu, Princess Serenity and Prince Akairo hoshi, he clinched his fist and then punch the evil throne, he punched it so hard that it wounded his hand and blood falls down, seing the blood, the evil prince became more stronger.

The shadow creature already arrives at the Hikarawa Shrine, but it cannot enter the Shrine, because of the crystals surrounding the place, it is part of their plan to ward off the evil spirits which is lurking outside the Shrine, the white crystals have somehow created a protective wall and cages them inside so that no evil can step inside the house to harm them, which is the reason why the shadow creature since it is made in pure negative energy cannot penetrate the invisible thunder barrier.

* * *

So what do you think will happen next? What will the shadow creature do in order to penetrate the crystal? What would the Evil Prince Endymion try to do next?

_**Sorry for all the typographical errors guys, sometimes I do not have time to proof read everything, English is not my native language which makes it sometimes hard. **_

_**I just want to say thank you for always giving me hits and for always visiting my story it really brings me great joy to see the numbers increasing, again Xie Xie Ni, Arigato, Gracias, Kamsahamnida Maraming Salamat, Thank**_ _**you, and if you like it, let me know okay ;)**_

* * *

Here is a sneak peak on what to expect in the next chapter entitled _**"Sailor Senshi's in Trouble"**_

The Shadow Creature was able to find a way on how to enter the Hikarawa Shrine without getting detected by the crystal, it managed to kill Chibiusa in the arms of Seiya and Usagi. The Sailor Senhis are now more in trouble because their wands and Usagi's brooch are no longer working. The evil Prince Endymion is already planning another sneak attack on them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**Here is the Eighth Chapter, hope you guys would enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it down, this chapter however is the breaking point in the entire Story, would this be their last night together as one team?**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Sailor Senshi's in Trouble**_

All of them are still inside the living room and they are all unaware that the shadow creature is already outside waiting for a sneak attack.

They all decided to stay inside the living room and Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun are seated together with Usagi-chan at the left side of the sofa and Chibiusa-chan is laying still on their lap, Chibiusa's head is laying on top of Usagi's lap while her feet is laying on Seiya-kun's lap. Rei-chan took out a white board marker and a white board, where they can write their plans; Ami is the one writing down the plan on the white board while Taiki would be encoding it on his portable lap top.

"We must first find a way on how to enter, the evil princes domain without getting noticed" Mamo-chan said

"But you know that is very dangerous" Taiki-san said in reply

"But that is better than not doing at all" Mamo-chan said defensively

Yaten looked at him and said

"And who are going to get inside the lair, surely we cannot ask the three cats to enter again, it would be more dangerous on their part"

Makoto-chan looks at the boys and said

"That's enough guys; we are here to work as one and not as individual, all of you have an idea, but we must do what is best for us, considering the fact that we cannot use our powers on him, so we have to more careful"

Mamo-chan took a deep breath and said

"Fine, have it your way"

"Mamo-chan let us just let them think for a while" Princess Kakyuu said to him

He then lets out a sigh and said "Perhaps you are right, I'm sorry for not thinking clearly everyone, I'm also sorry for giving out such a harsh suggestion without thinking of its consequences" Mamo-chan said

They all smiled at him and Makoto said

"It is alright Mamo-chan, we understand how you feel, and we feel the same way too"

Every one of them looks very busy while Usagi and Seiya are taking care of Chibiusa's body. The outer senshi's are already becoming uneasy and so they decided to be the look outs.

Haruka is walking through and fro, Michiru knows that she is not going to stay inside the house and do nothing so she went beside her and then Haruka said.

"I'm not just going to seat here doing nothing while you guys are making the plans. I would go outside and be the look out just in case something bad is going to happen"

"I'm going with Haruka too" Michiru said

"Wait guys that is very dangerous, all of us have to protect Chibiusa's body, she is not doing so well" Usagi-chan said

Then Seiya looks at the two of them and said

"I understand what you have to do, you want to protect them, buy going out and become the look out, if that is what you want to do, then go and do so"

Haruka and Michiru looks both at Seiya and said

"Arigato, Seiya-kun" "Our Princess did a good job, picking you as her lover, I would be at your service, future King Akairo" Haruka said

Then they all smile seeing the gesture of Haruka to Seiya,

"So you are no longer mad at me for breaking the bond of Usagi and Mamuro?"

"No I'm not, I know now, what they all see in you and what Usagi-chan saw in you too, apparently it is more love than what Mamuro had for our Princess and now I see that she deserves to have you Seiya Kou" she said and then they started to leave, but before they went outside, Hotaru and Setsuna said

"We will join you, we are doing nothing here anyway" Usagi protested but Seiya looked at her and said,

"Everything is going to be alright Usagi, we have to trust them" and smiles at her.

Before Hotaru went outside she looks at Usagi and said

"Do not worry Usagi-chan, we would not left the protective barrier, we would just wait outside, besides if the barrier crumbles down, we would be able to know and inform you guys right away"

She nods in agreement and then the four of them waited outside, unaware of the danger waiting for them. They are looking into the horizon and looking on each sides and then

"Well it seems to be peaceful so far" Hotaru said

"Yeah it seems peaceful but I can feel the eerie and dangerous breeze in the air, the waves of the sea are now becoming more violent by the minute" Michiru said

"We have to be more careful and be on guard, we must not let any evil creature steps in and harm the others" Haruka said

"There is it again, the waves are telling me that something bad is going to happen any minute now" Michiru said to them

"I can feel that something is not right here, I do not know, but something or someone is watching us from a far" Setsuna said in a worried voice

"What can you sense Setsuna?" Haruka asks

"We better transform now" Setsuna suggested

"But I thought our powers would not work on the enemy?" Hotaru inquire

"I know but we have no other choice, we have to prevent that someone or something to enter the house" Setsuna said

They all nod and agreed to what Setsuna said then

"Saturn Planet Power Make-up" Hotaru said but she did not transformed into Sailor Saturn

They were all in shock then Haruka said "What is the matter Hotaru, why are you not changing?"

"I do not know" the confused Hotaru said

"Okay, let me try it, Neptune Planet Power Make-up" but still she did not transform into Sailor Neptune

Seeing what happen to Hotaru and Michiru, Haruka asks

"What is happening Setsuna? Why cannot they transform, let me try it"

Setsuna shook her head and said

"Stop wasting your energy Haruka-san, it is no use, we cannot transform into becoming a Sailor Senshi, and this is what I fear the most"

They all look worried and looked at Setsuna and then Haruka said "what is it that you are not telling us?"

Setsuna looked down clinched one of her fist and said

"Our powers are weakening, the future is gone, the dark forces are becoming strong by the minute, even if we combine our powers we are still outnumbered by the very strong negative energy, our only hope is to help the three starlight princes to awaken their true power"

They all look at Setsuna looking confused then Haruka said

"What do you mean, by that, awakening there true powers?"

"Yes, what you guys saw a while ago is only a portion of their true powers, they are more powerful than you guys think, their combined powers could engulf the entire solar system if they want to" Setsuna said

"So does it mean that they are more powerful than we are?" Haruka ask

"What about the Princess and the other inner senshis, they cannot transform too?" Hotaru asks

"If we would not get an upgrade of powers, I'm afraid that, yes Haruka-san they are more powerful than we are, and yes Hotaru-san, they cannot transform either" Setsuna said

"Then we might as well inform them now before it's too late" Michiru said

They all nod and agreed to what Michiru said, they run towards the door when then heard a scream coming from inside the house.

"Ahhhhhhh" shouted Chibiusa-chan and then she died, Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun were surprise on what happened to Chibiusa they did not expect that to happened

Outside the house Setsuna's heart aches, she placed her right hand on her heart and fell down on the floor and said "Ohhhh, the small lady is dead"

They were all shock then Haruka said "Setsuna, Setsuna, Setsuna-san, what are you talking about?"

Then Hotaru saw a shadow creature moving away from the crime scene, but she did not mind it because her attention is focused on Setsuna.

"The small lady is dead" then she cried, Haruka and Michiru could not believe what just happened they run towards the front door and saw the blood of Chibiusa dripping on the floor, she sees all of them crying, Usagi and Seiya are holding Chibiusa's body when it disappeared.

"Chibiusa-chan, Chibiusa-chan" Usagi cried then full of anger Usagi-chan clinched her fist and then she is already shaking in anger and smash both of her fist on the table near her "Ahhhhh" then punches the table again while saying

"Why, why her, why, can't they just allow Chibiusa-chan to die in a natural way, why do they need to kill her , why do they have to kill her in my arms, why, I cannot understand what they wanted, what have Chibiusa done to them? Ohhhh I cannot forgive the one who did this to her" Usagi-chan cried and then Seiya hugged her so tight and calming her down, he also cried because he can feel her pain, Seiya can feel the grief of a mother losing her own daughter, but what makes it hard for them is because they cannot do anything about it.

She then hugs him so tight and said weeping

"Seiya, Chibiusa is dead, she died in my arms, and I could only see her vanished into thin air, and it is so hard for me to let go of her"

"Soko ni, Usagi-chan, I know how you feel, I'm also having a hard time letting her go too, because she also died in my arms Usagi-chan, she died in both our arms, like you I'm so angry at the one who did this to her" closes his eyes while clinching his fist and also shaking in anger

All of the other senshis, including Mamuro and Princess Kakyuu are now crying, Haruka fell down to her knees when she saw the small lady disappeared in front of her, Hotaru went inside the house, Setsuna can no longer get up, she lost all of her energy, Michiru just could not move from her spot.

Then Usagi pulled out from the hands of Seiya stand up and said "I will kill him if that is the last thing I do, Prince Endymion would have to pay for what he did to Chibiusa-chan" then Hotaru walked towards Usagi and said

"I'm sorry Princess" then slaps her on the face, Usagi is shock as well as the others who are with them Usagi holds her right cheek her eyes grew widen and finally Hotaru said

"You better get a hold of yourself, can't you see, this is what the enemy wants us to feel, this is what he wants to do, he wants us to get angry so that it would be very much easier for him to defeat us, we must not let him win, we must pull ourselves together, we are stronger when we are one, our enemy is out their laughing, apparently he wants us to get down to our knees and surrender to him, do we want that? We must not let him control our lives with anger, and bitterness, because if we do, Chibiusa's death would be put in vain, yes we all want to avenge her death, but we can do that, without allowing the anger, hatred or bitterness to lead us, we have done it before, we can do it again, from all the battles we have one, surely for now we already know that revenge is not the answer to grief"

With that they found a new boost of confidence, they realize that Hotaru is right, they should not let him win, Usagi is now calmed down, she realize that, this is not her, that she is not the one who always acts on anger, that she is not revengeful, she stands up and she then looks at Hotaru and hugs her and said,

"Arigato, Hotaru-san"

"Hotaru-san is right we must be able to pull ourselves together" Rei-chan said

"Yes, we must not let evil Prince Endymion win this battle" Ami-chan said

"Arigato, Hotaru-san, for making us realize that we are actually acting like what the evil prince wants" Setsuna said.

Seiya then stands up also and give Hotaru a hug and said "You may be the youngest, but you're definitely the toughest and the strongest among us here and with that I honor you Hotaru-san"

Then they all smiled and give Hotaru as huge hug.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the evil lair of Prince Endymion**_, the shadow creature just arrived and reported back to his master what had happened

"So you are finally here, what happened did you killed that bastard daughter Chibiusa?" the evil prince asks

Then the shadow creature bowed down to him and said

"I did what you said, my lord, Chibiusa-chan is now dead, she died in the hands of Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun, or should I say Princess Serenity and Prince Akairo?"

Then he smiles and said "Finally the first stage of my plan is now working, what they felt?"

"They all felt so shock and angry when I left, I felt their anger and wanting to avenge their daughter Chibiusa-chan" the minion said

"Poor, poor, poor, Chibiusa-chan, she could have been my own daughter, but Serenity chooses that girlfriend stealer Prince, and now look what it done, it took a tool on her, they are all so stupid for thinking that they can get away with what they did to me" prince Endymion laugh evilly.

"They all look so dump, thinking that I could not enter the Shrine" the shadow creature said

"What made you say that?" prince Endymion asks

"Well apparently they placed a blessed white crystal all over the place in order to protect themselves from our attacks" the shadow creature said

"Then what did you do?" prince Endymion inquire

"Well I shape shifted into a thing and move the crystal in its place" the evil minion said

"Well you did a very bad thing and I like it, so they think they can outsmart me, well they cannot, they would be a fool to think so" Prince Endymion said

"What else do you want me to do sire?" the shadow creature asks

"Well since you did a very bad job, my minion, now I want you to; strike another attack on the city so that they would have no other choice but to face me" Prince Endymion said

"As you wish sire" the minion said

When the minion left Prince Endymion said in his thoughts

"Soon the battle would start they would not be able to stop me and I would make sure that I, Prince Endymion would be the one to emerge as victorious in the said battle, so they better be ready for anything " then he grins

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the shrine**_, all of them are confused especially Rei-chan on how did the shadow creature penetrated the invisible thunder barrier.

"I could not understand how it penetrated the invisible thunder barrier?" Rei-chan said

"So what do you think happened here Rei-chan?" Minako-chan said

"I do not know Minako-chan, I have also been wondering myself?" Rei-chan said

"Perhaps let us stop wondering and find the answer to our problem" Makoto-chan said

"Hai" the two of them said in unison

Then they went outside and search for the crystals, apparently one of them was moved from its spot, the one that they place under the right bush.

"So this is the reason why it penetrated the barrier, this was moved but who move this and if that shadow creature moved it, how did he do it when he cannot even touch it? Rei-chan became more confused

* * *

_**Flash back 2 minutes ago,**_

What the Sailor Senshis did not know is that the shadow creature, shape shifted into the shadow of a tiny branch that fell into the ground and uses it to push the white crystal, just enough to make the barrier crumbled down, then it waited for the right time to attack.

It waited for all the outer sailor senshis to go out of the house, then it went crawling into the back door and took the shadow of the kitchen table, then moved to the door in the living room, there was no crystals inside the house so they were not able to detect its presence.

Then it took the shadow of the sofa where Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun were seated and then it went under the sofa then it saw Chibiusa's shadow on the floor and uses a small knife to kill Chibiusa's shadow, then Chibiusa screamed in pain and then the last thing they know is that Chibiusa is dead and the blood is already dripping on the floor then it left, where Hotaru saw it leave, they did not saw what happened because they were all busy about the plan, they did not know that it was already another sneak attack coming from the evil Prince.

* * *

They are still all gathered inside the living room of the Hikarawa Shrine, they are all standing up, and no one dared to seat down,

"So now, what, what shall we do, now that we know how cunning the evil Prince Endymion is?" Taiki-san asks

"For now we cannot do anything" Setsuna said

Seiya looks at her and said

"What do you mean by that?"

"We cannot do anything right now, because, our powers cannot defeat him, not even our combined powers" Setsuna said

"Why what happen?" Usagi-chan asks

Setsuna looked at the outer Sailor Senshi's and they nod at her as if telling her to tell them the truth.

"What is going on? What seems to be the problem? What happened outside?" Mako-chan asks

Setsuna took a deep breath and said

"The thing is, we have another problem to face, yes Chibiusa is dead that is one, but we cannot, transform"

They all look confused and shock "what do you mean by that Setsuna-san?" Minako asks

She looks down and said

"Apparently, the enemy is getting stronger and stronger by the minute and all the negative energy surrounding him is more powerful than what we hope it would be, no wonder the Crystal Tokyo is destroyed because in this era he already became more powerful that before, and with that reason, the enemy is overpowering us, the goodness in our hearts are, I mean, what I'm trying to say is that, our powers are weakening, the lights in our ruling planets and the light of our Princess brooch is now dying, we cannot transform, not even if we combine all our powers" Setsuna explains

They all look so bewildered, and then Michiru speaks up.

"What Setsuna said is true, we tried transforming when we sense the negative flow of energy approaching, but we did not transformed, we remain as we are"

They all look so down and look so helpless and hopeless.

"Is there no other way to regain our powers?" Ami-chan said

"I do not know with our powers but, there is another way" Setsuna said

Then he looks at the three light princes and said

"The only way for us to be able to defeat the enemy is by awakening the true powers of the three lights princes" Setsuna said

The confused Yaten asks "What do you mean awakening our true powers?"

Setusna looks at them and said "Now that you are all in your true forms, now that you are living your true identities, now that you are wearing that lockets, you are more powerful that you could ever imagine"

The confused Taiki asks "Care to elaborate that statement Setsuna?"

Setsuna looks down and smile then turns toward them and said

"What you all witness a while ago back in the concert grounds is only a portion of your true powers, you see if the three of you would combine all of your powers, it could engulf the whole solar system if you wish, that lockets holds the key to your true powers, you do not need to change back into senshis because, as the heirs to the throne of the three star kingdoms, it is your birth right to use the power of the three cosmic lights, the power of the sunlight, the power of the moonlight and the power of the starlight, as for now the three of you holds the key to the earths survival" Setsuna said

All of them went speechless and surprise.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the streets of Tokyo**_, the shadow creature just started to launch its second wave of attack, while the Sailor Senshis are busy figuring out how to awaken the true powers of the three starlight prince, the shadow creature took the advantage and drain the people with all the negative emotions that they are feeling causing them to be lifeless, making the shadow creature and Evil Prince Endymion grew stronger by the minute.

The shadow creature is connected to Prince Endymion, because they are both a product of nothing but pure negative energy. Every time the shadow creature gets to feed on the negative energies of people, Prince Endymion feels it too and feeds on it at the same time.

The people walking around the streets of Tokyo are now dying, the shadow creature did not care whether it is young or old, boy or girl, man or woman not even animals, and it feeds on them too.

In the Hikarawa Shrine, screams of all the people are reaching the ears of the Sailor Senshis and every one of them who are inside the house, they all went outside and stayed at the patio, they all look so hopeless and down

"How I wish we could do something to help the people" Minako said

"I could not agree with you more Minako-chan" Mako-chan said

"I really feel so helpless" Usagi-chan said then Seiya-kun went closer to her and then placed his left hand on her shoulder and said "If only we know how to use the new powers that were given to us"

"We have to do our best, even if it means giving up our life, just like what happened in our battle with Galaxia, I know, in no time they would be back here and I know that we have to prepare ourselves to fight them, with or without any powers" Hotaru-san said

"Hotaru-san is right; it is only a matter of time before he would show up" Haruka said

"I know and I believe that everything would work out right, I can feel it in my heart that somehow we would be able to win this battle" Hotaru-san said

Usagi went closer to Hotaru, looks down to her and said

"Do you really believe that Hotaru-san?"

She then look up to Usagi-chan, smiles at her and said

"I know it will, we just got to have faith, someone up there is watching over us and guiding us right now" then she looks up the sky

They all look up and then Seiya said

"I do admire your faith Hotaru-san; I wish I do have the same faith that you have"

"Arigato Seiya-kun" Hotaru looks at him and smiles

"Well, now, I guess we just have to wait for them to attack us, I guess this would be the best form of defense right, like in chess, it is better if the black attacks first so that the white can plan a good defensive play" Ami-chan said

They all look at Ami-chan and said in unison "Ami-chan"

Then they all laugh "I cannot believe that you are still thinking of that at a time like this" Mako-chan said

"Well apparently Ami-chan in right, that in the game of chess, it is always better for your opponent to strike first, in that way you would be able to study his or her moves and you can defend your King better" Taiki-san said

They all laugh, "Not you too Taiki" Yaten said then they all laugh again

Then they all let out a sigh then Mamuro said "who would be thought that we are all here again, the night is full of screams, this could be our last night together so we might at least try to have fun right?"

Then they said in unison "Yeah you are right Mamo-chan"

"Before we all end up dead, I would just want you guys to know, that I'm honored to have met all of you and thank you all for giving me a second chance, and I'm so sorry for leaving you guys behind and for being so selfish, choosing my own…." Mamo-chan said as if he is already sure about the impending death

"Hey, hey, hey, stop talking about death; just like what Hotaru said, everything would turn out right we just got to have faith" Mako-chan said

Usagi then closes her eyes she places her hands in front of her heart where her heart meets at the center, bows down her head and prayed in her mind

"God please help us, send us a miracle from, above, help us also mother, we need your help right now, Chibiusa-chan, and be our source of inspiration gives us a way to defeat the enemy"

They all looked at her and then followed what she is doing, they all prayed for strength and guidance then they all opened their eyes all looked at each other and hold each other's hands they smiled at the thought that it might be their last night together.

* * *

So what do you think would happen next? How would they face him without any power? Do you think their combined prayers work? Will help come on time?

_**Again I would like to say Sorry for all the typographical errors on the previous chapters, I do not have a proof reader, and I cannot also proof read the story at the same time while writing it, though I do take some time to proof read my story it is just sometimes, I cannot read the errors while writing, the errors usually come out when I have already post it on the site, again my apologies and thank you for all of your continued support to my story**_

* * *

Find out what will happen in this next exciting chapter; I would not mention the title of the next chapter this time just for a change.

Here are some sneak peeks:

Prince Endymion finally decided to pay them a visit and attacks them at the vacant lot of the Hikarawa Shrine where the concert was held. Even though they do not have any power they still decided to face him and tried their best to at least weaken him but it did more harm than good on their part, the Sailor Senshi's struggle to survive and the only hope are the three starlight princes but still they are having a hard time figuring out a way to awaken their true powers.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm not so sure if you would like this chapter guys, for me it seems so depressing, especially that Chibiusa-chan died in this chapter; well I have to admit that this is not my best chapter because it is full of depressing scenes, and I'm a very optimistic person who is writing a depressing scenes**_

_**But I'm still hoping that you would read this chapter one way or another, this is the most heart breaking chapter in the entire story, I hope you can somehow feel the emotions that I feel when writing this chapter down especially in the part where Chibiusa died in the arms of Seiya and Usagi.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**Here is the ninth chapter guys, I hope that you would all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it down, I really hope to hear some comments or reviews form you guys, I would really appreciate it.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Awaken the true powers**

They are all holding each other's hands Mamuro, Kakyuu, Sieya, Usagi, Hotaru, Makoto, Taiki, Ami, Rei, Yaten, Minako, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna, they are holding each other's hands and forms a circle.

"I can sense that the waves are telling me that this could be a very long night for all of us" Michiru said she then turns to the three sad cats who also witness the death of Chibiusa and said,

"Just stay here, Luna, Artemis and Diana, this isn't your fight, and we will take care of them"

"Hai, Michiru-san, good luck to all of you guys" Luna said, and then the three cats went up the roof top in order to get a clearer view of the situation.

Then they all decided to boost their confidence by dedicating their lives for the sake of the innocent people who just died that night Mamuro started it then the rest follows.

"This is for the all the people in this present time, who have fallen prey of the evil prince" Mamuro said and placed his right hand in the middle

"This is for the salvation of Earth and of Kinmoku" Princess Kakyuu placed her right hand on top of Mamuro's hand

"This is for the death of the future sailor senshis" Makoto said and places her right hand on top of Princess Kakyuu

"This is for the loved ones we hold dear" Ami said and places her right hand on top of Makoto

Then Taiki did not say anything and just places his right hand on top of Ami's

"This is for the future of all the children of this world" Hotaru said and places her right hand on top of Taiki's

Then Michiru and Haruka did not also say anything and just places their right hand on top of each other while Michiru's hand is on top of Hotaru

"This is for the sake of all our hopes and dreams" Minako said while placing her right hand on top of Haruka

"This is for all the animals and other creatures who have also fallen prey of the evil prince Endymion" Yaten said and then places his right hand on top of Minako's

"We can do this, this is for the life of Chibiusa-chan and all the children who died in crystal tokyo" Usagi-chan said and placed her right hand on top of Yaten

Then Seiya looks at her and did not say anything and just places his right hand on top of Usagi's

Then finally Setsuna said

"This is for the sake of all our future and the salvation of Crystal Tokyo" and places her right hand on top of Seiya's

Then they all said in unison "VICTORY" and then throw their hands up in the air then they let go of each other's hands in order to prepare for the said battle.

They all look at each other and then went down the stairs of the shrine, they all went to the concert grounds, the concert ground looks like a battle field, the stage is destroyed, the steel barricades are scattered everywhere, the bleachers are destroyed, a lot of the fans lying down and already dead, the lights are flickering with the electricity, the light bulbs are broken, seems to be a perfect place for the final battle.

"So this is it guys, good luck to all of us" Makoto said then they all forced a smile.

"The negative energy of the enemy has already reached its maximum level, any minute now, the battle would already begin" Setsuna said

"Well in that case we will be ready for them" Seiya said

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the Evil lair,**_

The evil prince Endymion is still seating on his evil throne and waited for his minion to arrive, a few minutes later, the shadow creature already arrived and it informed him that he had already drained all the people with their negative energy.

"Sire, I have already done what you requested, now almost all of the people of this city are now dead, only Princess Kakyuu and her companions are still alive" the minion said

"Well done my evil minion" the evil prince said

"So what shall we do now? When are we going to strike them, I'm still very hungry for more" the evil minion inquires

"Be patience, we would soon feed on them, but we must not strike them just yet" Prince Endymion said

"What are you planning sire?" the shadow creature asks

The prince had an evil grin laugh evilly and said

"You will see, we need to let them think that we are cowards, we must first let the these pawns strike first, just like in the game of chess, the pawns must attack first"

Then the shadow creature saw bodies of people who are still alive, but are already weak because of the drained energy, then the evil prince give them and negative energy boost, and then all of a sudden they have been overpowered with the said energy that the people became violent and the evil prince instantly became their master and he made them his slaves.

"So they are the ones who would attack first?" the shadow creature asks

"Yes, so what do you think?" the evil prince inquires

"I think that, it is a very great idea sire" the evil shadow creature said

"I thought so too" Prince Endymion said

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the open grounds**_

They are all anxiously waiting for the attack of the evil Prince; they have positioned their selves for battle, when Seiya got so tired of waiting and said

"What is he thinking; he should be attacking by now?"

"Just have patience Seiya-kun, I'm sure he is going to pay us a visit" Taiki-san said in reply

"Seiya is right, maybe he is not coming?" Ami-chan said

They are looking everywhere and are looking for any signs of attack when Michiru said

"The waves are becoming more violent, I can sense that they are just around waiting for another sneak attack"

Setsuna-san felt the flow of negative energy approaching then she told everyone

"Better brace yourselves guys, the enemy is coming"

Then all of a sudden, the violent people started running towards them

"Here they come" Mamuro said then he transformed into Tuxedo Mask

Princess Kakyuu also wants to transformed into Sailor Kakyuu, but

"What is the matter Kakyuu, you do not look so good?" Mamuro asks

"My Sailor Change Star is not with me, I left it back in Kinmoku" she said

Then they were all shock they did not know that Princess Kakyuu can actually change into a Sailor Senshi

"You are also a Sailor Senshi?" Usagi-chan asks

"Yes, but only in the most needed situation such as this" Princess Kakyuu said

Then the violent possess people already reached them carrying with them objects needed for battle, like a water pipes, wooden sticks, pitch forks, sharp knives and other deadly objects.

Then the battle started, all the senshi's tried protecting their lives by defending themselves, using broken steel barricades and some improvised shields, Tuxedo Mask is the only one that has a defensive strike but one of the prince Endymion's minion was able to cut the stick and destroyed the rose, then he changed back into Mamuro Chiba again.

The numbers grow bigger and they are really outnumbered, the three lights princes struggle to awaken their true powers.

The other sailor senshi's, Mamuro and Princess Kakyuu are now tired of the battle and they have no more energy left. Makoto used her energy in combating the enemy with Judo, but apparently the enemies are too strong for them.

Then when hope seems to be lost, and they have already accepted defeat, something happen which surprise them.

When the enemies have already surrounded them and they are now at the middle of the circle, and the numbers of the enemies outside the circle seems to be growing in numbers and they are now cornered, when the lockets of the three starlight princes got hit by water pipes, it emits a very positive light which beams out at the enemy, then they were more surprise when Setsuna said something.

"That is the first sign of your powers, go ahead, touch your lockets and you would be able to use its powers"

Then they all touched their lockets and then the three lockets shoot a light beam into the sky and covered them. The light was so bright that no enemy dared to come near them, they too blocks their eyes with their hands because of its brightness.

Then when the light faded, the outfit of the three guys changed.

Seiya has now become Prince Akairo hoshi, wearing long sleeves, red polo with yellow shoulder pads and yellow-orange tassel, with three silver button on the chest part, one below each other on each side joined with silver long tassel in the middle, a long black slacks with one red stripe on each side, a red leather shoes, his hair is still a blue-black ponytail, and a golden sun belt-buckle.

Taiki has now become Prince Howaito suta, he is also wearing long sleeves polo but color white, a yellow shoulder pads with yellow-orange tassel, three black buttons on the chest part, one below each other connected by a silver long tassel in the middle, a long black slacks with a white stripe on each sides, a white leather shoes, a brown pony tail, and a golden full moon shape belt-buckle.

Yaten has now become Prince Kiiro no hoshi, he is also wearing a long sleeves polo but yellow in color, a yellow-orange tassel with shoulder pads, a three silver buttons on the chest part one below each other, joined by a long silver tassel in the middle, a long black slacks with a yellow stripe on each sides, a yellow leather shoes and a white-silver pony tail and a golden star belt-buckle.

Every one of them is at lost for words, they look so manly, more handsome, and princely look, they really look more like a three royal starlight princes. The three of them felt so much powerful now than before when they were still sailor senshis, then when the enemy attacks them, Prince Kiiro no hoshi started to let out his first of four attacks and said

"YELLOW STAR SHOWER" then all a sudden there was shower of small size yellow stars rained down on the enemies making them scream in pain and disappears into thin air, a lot of the enemies evaporated but there are still many enemies surrounding them.

They all look so astonish about the said attack, then Prince Howaito suta, lets out his first of four attacks and said

"WHITE STAR SHOWER" then all of a sudden there was a shower of small size white stars rained down on the enemies, also had the same effect as the attack of Prince Kiiro no hoshi, but still it was not powerful enough to obliterate the enemies.

"What is going on why they are not even decreasing?" Usagi-chan said

Prince Akairo looks to them and said "RED STAR SHOWER" then a shower of small red stars rained over the enemies, it still has the same effect, but still it was not good enough, the enemies just keeps on coming and are doubling in number by the minute.

"So what are we to do now? It seems that we really need the help of the senshi's" Prince Kiiro no said

"Yes you are right Prince Kiiro no, but how would they do that, when they cannot even transform" Prince Howaito said

They are now struggling to survive and still, the new powers of the three star light princes are already powerful, but it is not yet powerful enough, they kept on using the same attack but still no good.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the evil Prince lair**_

What the Sailor Senshi's did not know is that after Chibiusa's death, the evil prince is actually send out a spy to video their every move and it is connected to an evil monitor which is place at their evil lair, this is what he uses to monitor their every move.

"What are we going to do now sire, are we going to pay them a visit?" the shadow creature asks

The Prince looks at him and said

"Not yet, there are still a lot of pawns to do the attack, and their powers are not powerful enough to obliterate my minions, we will tire them and when they are already tired, we will attack them, it would be very much easy for us to defeat them that way"

"That is a very brilliant plan sire" the shadow creature said

Then they both laugh evilly while watching them from the monitor.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the battle field,**_

The violently possess people, keeps on growing and growing, and as they grow in number, they have also grown stronger and stronger by the minute, which makes it impossible for them to be defeated.

Then when everything seems to be hopeless the a second attack came out from the hands of Prince Howaito then he lets out his next powers

"LUNAR ROCK SLIDE" then a rain of silver-like large rocks with white shield, rained down at the enemies and all of those enemies that were hit by it have grown weak and lay down on the ground and changed back into their normal selves.

They were also surprise to see his new power which is much powerful than his first one. But still it was not enough to finish them all.

In the act of desperation, another attack was let out by, Prince Kiiro no, his second power just emerge and then, he lets out another striking attack

"STAR LIGHT BLINDING FLASH" it lets out a very bright white and yellow light which blinds the enemies attacking them and cleansing them at the same time, the flash over powers them and then just like what happen to the other minions when hit by the lunar rock slide, they also get weaken and lay unconscious on the ground.

Prince Akairo looks at the two of them and said

"Our attacks are working, it is only a matter of time before we can change all these people back into their normal self" Prince Akairo said

Prince Howaito looks at him and said

"I know, but still they are too many, our attacks are just not powerful enough to finish them all"

"We will going to try our very best to defeat the enemy, but we must also reserve our energies for the master mind, Prince Endymion, if we would use all our powers on these people we might not have enough energy to defeat the Endymion" Prince Kiiro no said

"You are right, what shall we do now?" Prince Akairo said

The sailor senshis who are inside the circle really feels so useless and hopeless; Haruka can no longer take it

"Ahhhhh, damn that evil prince, we have to do something, we have to help the three star light prince"

"But what can we do we cannot even transform" Setsuna-san said

"We also have to do our best, look at them, they are doing their best to save us, they have already use two of their attacks, and the evil prince Endymion is not here yet" Haruka-san said

Prince Akairo heard them and then he lets out his second attack

"SOLAR HEAT STRIKE" a wave of fiery hot lava-like attack burst out from his hand and those who are hit by it lets out a shout, and just like the previous attacks of Prince Kiiro no and Howaito, his attack also has a cleansing power and it cleanses them rather than burning their bodies, they also lay weak on the ground.

It is because of their attacks that the minions of the evil prince are getting smaller and smaller. The evil prince who is watching them in his evil lair can no longer take it, he became more angry at them, the three prince kept on using their attacks until only a hundred out of a thousand minions are left, then he finally pay them a visit and he appears in front of them.

They all look so surprise to see him look like Mamuro Chiba, they look so identical and if it were not for his all black outfit they would be having a hard time distinguishing who is bad and who is good, Mamuro also looks so surprise it is as if he is looking at himself in front of the mirror. He is wearing an all-black short sleeves polo shirt with black slacks and black leather shoes and a black cape.

"So we meet at last, Prince Akairo hoshi, what does it feels like to lose someone you love?" the evil Prince Endymion asks

Prince Akairo looks very angry at him and said

"You will have to pay for what you did to Chibisusa-chan"

"Ahhh yes, that is it, give me all your anger, hatred and bitterness you feel inside, ahahahha, you cannot defeat me" said the evil prince

Usagi-chan looks at him and said

"Why did you do it, why did you kill Chibiusa-chan?"

"Ohhh Princess Serenity, you really do not have an idea on what you did?" the evil prince asks

They all look so surprise and then Usagi said

"What are you talking about?"

"hahahaha you really do not know?, how pathetic of you, you see, it was not I who killed her, it was you and Mamuro Chiba, who killed your own daughter, I on the other hand just eased her death that is all, I only ended her misery"

Usagi and Mamuro looks at each other and looks confused

"You really do not get it do you? You see, Chibiusa-chan died when the two of you ended your relationship, when you Princess Serenity choose that girlfriend stealing Prince over me and he choose that heart breaker Princess Kakyuu over you, that is how it should be, poor poor Chibiusa-chan, because of your selfishness her destiny changes and you would not see her again, and now you are blaming me for her death?" Prince Endymion explains

Prince Akairo, Princess Serenity, Princess Kakyuu and Mamuro Chiba and the other sailor senshi's were all in shock hearing what Prince Endymion explains to them then Prince Kiiro no can no longer take what the evil prince is saying then he lets out his third power.

He looks at the evil prince and took him by surprise when he said

"STAR COSMIC BLAST", the attack is a series of small stars burst into a yellow ray and it hit in front of him the evil prince is caught by its power and it burned his cape. He took his cape off and that made him very mad.

Then he turns towards him and lets out an attack but he decided to aim it on the hopeless and useless sailor senshis.

"DARK ENERGY WAVE" this is a series of black thunder wave, which hits the sailor senshis then they blasted off then it landed them on the lower part of the stage leaving them weaker.

Then the evil prince left together with his shadow minion even before they can strike them with another deadly attack, then he lets his possessed servants to attack them.

What they did not know is that he is not far behind; he was merely observing them from a far, studying their every move.

This action of his made the sailor senshi's and the three lights angrier. Then finally Prince Kiiro no uses his final power to finally obliterate the possess people.

"STAR SUPER NOVA EXPLOSION" it is an attack of the biggest star in the universe the SUPER NOVA, it is a swirl of gigantic white cloud and a huge explosion on its core, the attack wipe out all the possess people leaving them all weak and drained and laying on the ground.

The evil prince saw that attack; he then decided to stay low for a while and observe them, before he would throw again yet another deadly strike, he went back to his evil lair and recharged his energy, in order to prepare for the final stage of battle.

All their eyes widen because they could not believe that his final attack is so deadly and powerful.

"In deed Setsuna is telling the truth, their combined powers could engulf the entire solar system" Hotaru-san said.

Prince Kiiro no places all his energy into that attack that it weaken him, the sailor senshi's including Mamuro and Princess Kakyuu managed to regain their energies and got up on their two feet, the three star light princes, are now back into their human form.

Minako run towards Yaten, gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said

"Wow, I'm so proud of you Yaten-kun, you're so powerful"

Yaten smiles at her and said, "You really think so?"

Minako smiles back at him and said "I know so"

Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun, Mamo-chan and Kakyuu-san could not believe, that it is because of their decisions to end their destinies that killed Chibiusa-chan, they all look so down and depressed, the others saw the reactions on their faces then Makoto said

"Soko ni Usagi-chan, Seiya-kun, Mamo-chan, Kakyuu-san, it is not your fault, the evil prince just wants you to think that way because he wants the four of you to feel guilty and angry at yourselves, because if you feel that way it would only make him stronger"

Usagi looks at her and said

"But Mako-chan, what he said is true; it is because of our selfishness that Chibiusa-chan is dead"

Then a light from heaven went down to earth and then, when the light faded out a small child appears with a pair of wings, a bunny like hairstyle and a pink hair smiles to them and said.

"Do not worry, Usagi-chan, Seiya-kun, Mamo-chan and Kakyuu-san, do not feel guilty, I did not died because of your selfishness, I'm where I'm supposed to be, remember the talk that we had Usagi-chan, I would always be around" then it hit them, the small child in front of them is no other than Chibiusa-chan although she is now an angel,

"Chibiusa-chan" they all said in unison

"Yes it is I, I came back here to tell you all that, my death is no one else's fault, and to tell you that you can defeat him, and not to worry about me, again do not feel guilty, save this era and save the future, we will see each other again in some other time, I have to go now, my time here is short, Sayōnara min'na" Chibiusa-chan said and then she went back into the sky

With that, all of them felt a new boost of energy and Usagi-chan, Seiya-kun, Mamo-chan and Kakyuu-san no longer felt guilty about it, they were able to find new way in order to defeat the enemy.

* * *

_**Back in the evil prince lair**_

The shadow creature asks his master.

"What shall we do now, apparently the three starlight prince are stronger than we expected, only one of them lets out a final attack and it wiped all the people that you possess"

He took a deep breath and said.

"You do not have to worry; they cannot defeat me, as long as they do not know that I'm actually observing their every move"

"Why did we left? When we could have already finished them up?" the shadow creature asks

He grown really mad and shouts "SHUT UP, we are not attacking them just yet, we still have these creatures to take care of them" then he grins evilly

Then there were different animals, there were black wolves, tiger, rhinoceros, oxen, wild cats, laughing hyenas and crocodiles, about a thousand of them as well.

"They would have to be the next one to attack before we would attack them" the evil prince explains.

* * *

_**Back in the Hikarawa Shrine**_

They are now at the front porch of the Shrine they are all standing up and scattered all around the place.

Michiru looks at them and said

"This battle is not yet over, we might have won the first round but they would be back for more, I can sense it"

"Michiru is right, we must have an upgrade of powers soon, I can feel that the next wave of attacks would be more violent that the first one" Setsuna said

"Do not worry about it we would take care of them" Seiya-kun said

"Yeah, we know you guys can handle them, but Prince Endymion is so cunning, surely he would drain you first with all of your energy, until you do not have enough energy to face him" Rei-chan said

"Rei-chan is right, we really need to have an upgrade of power soon before it is too late" Minako said

They all look so down when finally Ami-chan figured out the moves of Prince Endymion.

"Guys I got something to say" Ami-chan said

They all look at her and then Setsuna-san said.

"What is it Ami-chan?"

"I guess I have found out that Prince Endymion is actually playing chess, first he lets out all the pawns, which in this case, the possessed and violent human beings, and I guess he would also be using animals next" Ami-chan said

"Are you sure about this Ami-chan?" Usagi-chan asks

"Positive" Ami-chan said

"So do you have any plan?" Haruka-san asks

"Yes, I have, first we must not let all the three light princes use all of their powers on one group alone just like what happened to them, Taiki, this time you would be the one who would use your powers on the next evil minions and finally, Seiya, you would use all of your powers to attack Prince Endymion, since your powers are a lot stronger than that of Taiki and Yaten, besides he is angry at you anyway, so you can hit him with all of your powers" Ami-chan said

"Wait the three of you have three combine powers, but you have to use it wisely when to use it, this would be a long night just as what we expected, so we must be careful and ready for the sake of the world" Setsuna-san said

They all nod in agreement. When they have finally finished their plan they went back to the battle field, waiting for the next move from the evil prince.

It was only minutes later when the third wave of attack happens, they can now hear a stampede on the ground, then finally the three star lights, touched their lockets again and they immediately transformed back into three starlight princes, wearing the same outfit.

As the stampede gets louder and louder, they can only wait in anticipation. Since the Sailor Senshi's, with Mamuro Chiba, who can no longer transform into being Tuxedo Masks and Princess Kakyuu who cannot change into becoming a sailor senshi, decided to be the look out of the three princes, they are standing at the lower part of the stage, that was still intact and also waited where the attack would come from.

Then first attack came from the south side where Prince Kiiro no is standing he uses his Star Cosmic Blast attack to ward off the angry animals attacking them making the animals changed back into their normal self but still are unconscious just like what happened to the humans.

The second attack came from the north where Prince Howaito is standing then he uses his new attack,

"BLUE MOON LASER BEAM" then a ray of blue laser with a white shield beams out from his hand and it hit almost a hundred animals, the attack was so strong and huge that it was able to trim the minions half, watching the scenes Prince Endymion ordered his shadow creature to leave and gather more negative energy for the two of them.

The Minion did as what his master asks him to do.

The third attack came from the west side where Prince Akairo is standing then just before they could attack him, he lets out his third attack and said

"SOLAR FLARE WAVE" an attack of sea-like waves in a lava-like form, rushing towards the enemy and then it hit them in powerful attack much like a tsunami, the animals burned along the process.

Finally the last attack happened and the animals are now attacking from everywhere, then Prince Howaito thought about what Ami-chan said and then he lets out his very powerful attack

"SUPER MOON OUTBURST" a very huge moon appeared before them then it burst out into tiny sand like particles and it sprinkled all over the violent, rampaging animals, then just like pixie dust, they were all cleanse from the attack and all went back to its normal form.

Their new defensive strategy worked thanks to Ami-chan, it became easier for them to defeat their enemies because they did not attack all at once. The scene made Prince Endymion really mad at them then he decided to face them now, once and for all.

* * *

So what do you think would happen next? Will the Sailor Senshis be able to help the three star light princes? When would Prince Akairo's final power come out?

Stay tune for our next exciting chapter, entitled _**"NEW POWERS/NEW TRANSFORMATION"**_

_**I would just like to say thank you once again for always visiting my story. It really means a lot to me, and I hope that you would continue to read this story until it ends, again Dōmo arigatōgozaimashi, daedanhi gamsahabnida,**__**Grazie mille, Fēicháng gǎnxiè, Muchas gracias, Maraming Salamat, Thank you very much**_

* * *

Here are some sneak peeks:

Prince Endymion have grown stronger and stronger by the minute, then something happens to the other Senshi's, they have finally gotten an upgrade, they had new powers and new transformation all except for Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, she only had an upgrade of brooch but her Eternal Rod did not get an upgrade, her attacks are still the same and still too weak.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**We are now gearing towards the end of the story, and I would just like to hear what you guys think of the story so far I hope you would be able to leave me some reviews so that I would know if I'm an effective story teller or not. Anyhow, thank you all again for visiting my story and for reading it for always giving me hits and for all the visitors.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**here is the tenth chapter of the story, hope you would enjoy reading this chapter as much as I also enjoyed wrtiting it down, we are now gearing towards the end of the battle, hope you give me some reviews, thank you to all, who keeps on reading my story and visiting my profile.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**New Powers /New Transformations**_

Now that they are face to face with the mastermind, they all struggle to put an end to this seemed to be endless nightmare.

All the sailor senshis except for the three lights feels so useless, for they cannot change into a sailor senshis, because of this they were not able to save Chibiusa, she died in the hands of Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun and because of this she cannot forgive herself because of what happened to Chibiusa. All of the Senshi's can no longer transform, which made all of them angry at the Evil Prince Endymion and that anger which makes him grew more stronger.

They are now faced with the Evil Prince Endymion, Prince Akairo, Prince Howaito and Prince Kiiro no are now tried and have already lost their energies, because they have already used all of their powers to save all of the senshis but apparently they really need the help of the other senshis in order to defeat him but the only problem is that they cannot transform.

Prince Akairo, Prince Howaito and Prince Kiiro no combined their powers

"THREE COSMIC LIGHT BLAST and threw it at Endymion, the attack is a combined powers of the three cosmic light, the center is a huge sun-like ball of fire, with a white light covering it and a chain of stars on the outer layer in an inverted U shape it looks like a spikey mace with a tail end, but the said attack it back fired at them because they are already so tired for doing all the attacks while the evil prince is still very much strong and full of negative energy inside him.

Then they let out again another combined powers

"STAR LIGHTS TRIPLE LIGHT STRIKE" it is a three separate light attack of fire ball, a white laser beam and millions of tiny stars in all different colors, rush towards him but he was able to dodge it, and the three lights just flew someplace else and disappeared.

He has now grown stronger because of all their angers, frustrations, and disbelief.

The three of them want to combine their powers again when Usagi-chan said

"Stop it, it is no use, you better reserve your energies, he has grown stronger, your attack won't work on him"

"hahaha yes, she is right, you would not win this battle" the evil Prince said

The three star light Princes, felt so useless and down, because they cannot even defeat him even if they would all try to use their powers.

Then Prince Endymion lets out a sneak attack and said "DEADLY DARK STRIKE" it is an attack of huge black thundering ball covered with negative dark energies which caught them by surprise then they flew away and hit the ground in front of the sailor senshis, but they manage to get back up for they still have enough energy left inside them.

Feeling so helpless and concerned for the lives of the three light, the sailor senshis heart grew warm and together, is emitted a bright and warm light which covers all of them and it hurt Endymion's eye sight, then he left for a while in order to recharge and gain more energy, he somehow sense that he would be out numbered considering the fact that the light is so bright and warm. The light protected them and then out came a figure of a woman dress in a long white gown but they cannot see her face.

She uses her staff waves it at them then their hearts are getting warmer they all closed their eyes and touched their hearts and a beam came out then as they are still touching their hearts, they did not realize that they are actually holding a heart shaped transformation brooch, similar to that of Sailor moon but with the symbol of their ruling planet at the middle and its colors are also similar to that of their planet color with a wings on each side, and inside is a crystal from their ruling planets.

While Usagi's brooch is different, form a yellow, it has now turned to white it is still heart shape with wings on each side, it has eight small crystals on the side which shape like a heart, the crystal heart in the middle and the crystal circle in the bottom of the heart are now turned white, there is also a new symbol on top of the heart and it is a combination of a sun and half-moon shape connected by a star in the middle and the outside appearance of it is a heart-shaped white brooch with a small carving of sun and moon on each side with a star shape still in the middle.

They all took out their new transformation brooches and then out came new words that could help them transform Ami started, followed by Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and finally Usagi. They all raise their brooches and said.

"Mercury Blue Crystal Planet Power"

"Mars Red Crystal Planet Power"

"Jupiter Green Crystal Planet Power"

"Venus Orange Crystal Planet Power"

"Saturn Purple Crystal Planet Power"

"Neptune Sea-Green Crystal Planet Power"

"Uranus Deep-Blue Crystal Planet Power"

"Pluto Black Crystal Planet Power"

"Moon Eternal Cosmic Crystal Power"

"Make-up" They all said in Unison

They all changed into Ultra Sailor Senshis while Usagi turned into Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon.

Ultra Sailor Mercury's outfit has the same color pattern white and blue outfit with short sleeves and a knee high boots, she still has a tiara but instead of golden tiara, hers is color blue with her planet sign in the middle color gold, her choker is now color white with a blue heart in the middle, her sailor outfit is still the same blue and white color white color patterns with ribbon cascading ruffles at the back and a short blue skirt, an elbow length blue and white gloves where the blue can be seen at the end covering the elbow in a circular shape, except that the gem in the middle except of just a simple blue heart shape, it has become a sparkling crystal like blue heart-shaped sapphire.

Ultra Sailor Mars's outfit still has the same color pattern of red and white sailor outfit with short sleeves and short red skirt and a purple ribbon in the middle with a sparkling crystal like heart shaped ruby, a red close toed heeled shoes, a red and white elbow length gloves where the red is seen at the end of the gloves covering the elbow in a circular shape, a red ribbon at the back, her tiara is now colored red with the symbol of her ruling planet in the middle colored gold, her chocker is now colored white with a red heart symbol at the middle.

Ultra Sailor Jupiter's outfit with short sleeves and still has the same white and green sailor outfit, with a pink ribbon in the middle and pink ribbon at the back, her tiara is now colored green with the symbol of her ruling planet in the middle colored gold, her skirt is short green skirt, her choker is now colored white with a green heart in the middle, she still has her red rose earrings, an ankle length green string tied boot, the heart shaped gem in the middle is now a sparkling crystal like green heart-shaped peridot and an elbow length green and white gloves where the green color is at the edge of the gloves covering the elbow in a circular shape, and pony tail with a green hair band with two circles on top.

Ultra Sailor Venus's outfit is still the same, white and orange theme sailor costume with short sleeves, she has short orange skirt with a yellow ribbon at the back and a blue ribbon in the middle with a sparkling crystal like heart shaped orange fire opal, an orange close toed short heeled shoes with a wrapped around ankle strap, an orange and white elbow length gloves where the orange is seen at the edge of the gloves covering the elbow in a circular shape, a red ribbon on top of her hair, her tiara is now colored orange with a golden symbol of her ruling planet, her chocker is now colored white with an orange heart in the middle.

Ultra Sailor Saturn still has the same color sailor senshi outfit, a white outfit with short sleeves and with an indigo short skirt, an below the knee indigo shoe string tied boot, an indigo and white elbow length gloves, an blue-violet ribbon at the middle and a sparkling crystal like heart shaped amethyst which goes with it, her chocker is white with purple heart, her tiara is purple with a golden symbol of her ruling planet at the middle. She is also carrying her long silver staff with a G shaped knife on top and diamond cut silver like bottom.

Ultra Sailor Uranus still has the same color sailor senshi outfit, a white outfit with short sleeves and with an deep blue skirt with a ribbon at the back with the same color, an above the ankle close short heeled deep blue shoes, a below the elbow blue and white gloves where the deep blue color is seen at the edge, a yellow ribbon in the middle with a sparkling crystal like heart shaped Capri blue sapphire, a white chocker with a deep blue heart in the middle, a deep blue tiara with a golden symbol in the middle representing her ruling planet.

Ultra Sailor Neptune still has the same color sailor senshi outfit, a white outfit with short sleeves and with a sea green short skirt, a below the elbow green and white gloves also has the sea-green color at the end, an short heeled close toed green shoes with an cross strap front and an wrapped around ankle strap, a deep blue ribbon at the back and deep blue ribbon at the front with an sparkling crystal like heart shaped emerald, a white chocker with sea green heart in the middle a sea-green tiara with a golden symbol in the middle representing her ruling planet.

Ultra Sailor Pluto still has the same color theme sailor senshi outfit, a white outfit with short sleeves and with a black short skirt, a maroon ribbon at the back, and a maroon ribbon at the middle with a sparkling crystal like heart shaped garnet, a black and white below the knee boots, an elbow length black and white gloves, a black white chocker with a black heart in the middle, her tiara is black with a golden symbol in the middle representing her ruling planet.

Finally Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon has a circular shield like red and golden head gear which is placed on in front of her dumpling shape hair, a three tooth comb clip with a mini sun and half-moon shape on each side with a star in the middle there is two of it placed on top of her bangs it is encrusted with small diamonds on top and bottom.

Her sailor senshi outfit, is a white outfit with an seven layer pleated short skirt each representing the seven colors of the sailor senshi's the first layer from the bottom one inches above the knee is blue followed by red, then green, orange, purple, deep blue, sea-green all the way to the hips, it is seen in this order where the sea-green is the one closes to the hips in a V shape form, the its back has a ribbon color black representing the color of Sailor Pluto, she has long heeled both which starts from her feet up to her knees, at the top is a tiny red line with a U shape half-moon, her gloves also a white and red gloves with red stripe on the wrist and then another red circular shape at the top of the gloves covering the elbow she also has a yellow scoop cup shape sleeves with a circular red two strap underneath the end.

She has two angel wings, the shorter one on the hips and a big one on the shoulder, her chocker is a chain of mini sun, star and half-moon which meets at the end her earrings are now white in color with it is a dangling earrings with a sun-star-and moon shape, similar to that of her chocker, a golden crystal like U shape half-moon in the middle of her forehead. Her brooch is now white also with two wings one big and one small in bright white color. She is still holding her usual Eternal Sailor Moon rod with only one power, the "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS" apparently she may had a new sailor senshi's costume that was already upgraded to her being Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon but her power rod did not have an upgrade.

They all look so stunned at their new costumes and powers, they all now have the same transformation brooch to that of Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon but they are all shock to see that her power rod did not change a single bit.

"How can this be, why did I still have the same power rod?" Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon asks

Princess Kakyuu looks at her and said "Maybe your true new powers have not been awaken yet"

Princess Kakyuu has now change back to her royal costume back in Kinmoku, a long red skirt dress, with a black V shape strap emphasizing her hips a white long shape cut on the front with three inverted triangle covering her bosom with red color on the side, a blue strap on her upper bosom and long yellow see-through sleeves with a blue strap on the bottom on each sides, a chocker of white clover shape string which extends to the knees and a red tassel on the bottom, she also has her black crown like head gear, with five small circular crystal like in front and a Japanese style chopstick head gear on each sides hair is big tear shape on each side and she just lets the rest of her hair down the color is red orange she has also has her clover shape red orange symbol on top of her fore head.

"Wow you changed back into Princess Kakyuu back in Kinmoku" Prince Akairo said

She smiles at them and said "Yes, apparently I did"

Mamuro looks sad and said "But why am I still like this, I did not changed back into Tuxedo Mask?"

Then they all look so sad in the thought that, all of them changed except for him.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the evil lair**_

The evil prince is now madder about what he witness.

"That Damn light, I really need to think on what to do next, now that they have an upgrade of powers what shall I do now, I'm apparently outnumbered and my minions are now all dead, I need to get back to the future and recruit more armies" prince Endymion said.

The shadow creature arrived back in the evil lair and said

"I have now arrived sire, what happened why do you look like that?

He looks at it and said

"I have been tricked, they had a help coming from somewhere a bright light appeared from nowhere and it somehow managed to upgrade the powers of the sailor senshi's, which is why I would be going to find out who that is"

"And what do you want me to do sire?" the shadow creature asks

He looks at it and said

"I want you to just stay here and keep an eye over the place I would be back in no time from the future, I would just have to gather more armies to assure our victory over this era"

"If that is what you wish sire, I would take care of the place" the shadow creature said and then bows to him

Then he escape the present time, went inside the portal which connects the destroyed Crystal Tokyo and the present time, apparently because the portal has no guardian anymore since, because Super Sailor Pluto went back in the 21st century, the portal which separates the two era is now open and that anyone who wants to travel in the two different era can now do so without any fear of getting killed along the journey. The portal is also the same portal which Diana use to escape the 31st century and back into the 21st century.

* * *

_**In the destroyed Crystal Tokyo Palace, now called Dark Tokyo**_

The present evil prince, met up with his future self and asks him lend him his evil guards.

"So what brings you here in Dark Tokyo?" King Endymion asks Prince Endymion

He is walking thru and fro and then said "I need your help, lend me your evil guards that I might be able to destroy the past so that we can seat in this throne"

"Why what is happening in the past time?" King Endymion asks

Prince Endymion's face looks worried and said

"I need an army of evil guards, my minions in the 21st century are now dead, I'm outnumbered, apparently the three Star Light Princes, Akairo, Howaito and Kiiro no, had already awaken their true powers and they have become more powerful now than when they were still a sailor senshis, what adds to the problem is that the sailor senshis have upgraded their powers and they now have become Ultra Sailor Warriors and Princess Serenity has now become Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon"

The king grew mad and said

"WHAT? You mean to say they had help, but everyone here is already dead, not unless, one of them escaped the dungeon and went to the 21st century, maybe Neo Queen Serenity is not yet dead"

They decided to confirm their suspicions and ordered the guards to search every end of the palace and they found out that the brooch of Neo Queen Serenity and the Silver Crystal rod are already missing. But when they found the dungeon where the Queen stayed, they find out that she is already dead, her dead body is inside the sealed door inside the dungeon.

When the King and the Prince knew about it they grew mad and finally, King Endymion said

"I WILL GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN SERENITY when she comes back, she was able to escape and help those stupid sailors warriors have their powers upgraded, she maybe dead here but I know that she is still out there somewhere, somewhere between life and death" and allowed the evil Prince Endymion to gather as many armies as he needs in order to assure the future would stay the same. He on the other hand remains at the Dark Palace and is keeping a watchful eyes on his subjects.

* * *

_**In an intervening time in the 21**__**st**__** century**_

The light is now slowly fading an when the light faded, two figures appeared before them in an astral form, they can now see Neo Queen Serenity and King Akairo hoshi, the queen is wearing a simple long white satin silk plane white gown, and is holding the silver crystal rod, and the King is also wearing an all-white polo shirt and white slacks both of them did not have a foot wear, they both smiled to them and the queen said.

"Greetings from the past, present and future Sailor Senshis, I'm the astral form of Neo Queen Serenity and with me is no other than the astral form of King Akairo hoshi, we are now in our astral forms because, our bodies are now dead in the future"

Setsuna looked at her and said

"How did you two escape the future?"

She looks at her and said

"After I retrieve the Eternal cosmic brooch crystal and the silver crystal rod at my room, I went to the dungeon, sealed the dungeon door, hide myself pretended to be dead, wear a disguise and when I finally find out that we can still astral travel even if we are already dead, I killed myself so that the evil king could not kill me first, then I found all of us future senshis and the three light princes trap in a place which is neither a dream nor a reality"

They all look so confused when Neo Queen Serenity finally said the reason why they are there

"Our time here is limited so you better listen, as we speak the evil King Endymion of the future has now figure out that the silver crystal rod and the Eternal Cosmic brooch is now missing, the evil prince Endymion is also at the future gathering armies for this battle. This would be the toughest battle you would ever have to face, and the King Endymion has already given Prince Endymion as many armies as he needed to destroy this era."

They are now so shock as to what she revealed to them.

"Why are you guys here, why did we all change except for Mamo-chan?" Prince Akairo asks

The future King Akairo hoshi looks at them and said

"Right now you need all the help you could get and you needed it in order to assure the victory of light against the wave of darkness in this era and save the crystal Tokyo, when we felt the need of the senshi's to help the three of you, the silver crystal's light grew brighter and warmer, it emits an enormous amount of positive energy and it takes us back here in the present time, with it is the light from the eight ruling planets, and about Mamo-chan, he did not change because on one thing, he is living two different life, him as Mamuro Chiba and the Evil Prince Endymion, they are just one in the same, which is why he needs to be one with himself first before he can transform again into being Tuxedo Mask, with that you all better ready for this huge battle, we have to go now Sayonara Min'na"

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, looks at both of them and said

"Wait, before you go, why is it that my Eternal Sailor Moon Rod did not change?"

"Also, why are you with her, does it mean that I would be the future king of the crystal Tokyo, and that my Odango and I would be the future King and Queen of Crystal or maybe something bad will happen to my real father and I would be the future king of the Red Star Kingdom?" Prince Akairo hoshi asks

King Akairo looks down at him and places his right hand on his face, shook his head and said

"I cannot believe how stupid I am in this present time"

Then they all laugh at what the King said to them then Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon cross her arms raise both of her eye brows and shook her head and said

"Chotto purinsu Akairo, watashi wa kono yōna jikan ni anata ga jissai ni sore o kangaete iru shinjirukoto ga dekinai" (Hey Prince Akairo, I can't believe you are actually thinking about that in a time like this)

Then they all laugh at what she said, the happiness was replace with seriousness when finally Neo Queen Serenity smiles at her and said

"Your Eternal Sailor Moon rod will change in the right time, as of now you are the only one who does not have an upgraded powers, just be patient and you will see what I'm talking about"

Then finally King Akairo hoshi said

"Also it would be for me to know and for you to find out as for now you better help Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, if you know what I mean"

With that both of them left and disappeared into thin air, leaving the senshis astounded and overwhelmed with the said experience.

"I'm wondering what they mean by, that?" Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon said

Prince Akairo hoshi went closer to her and said

"I'm also wondering the same thing, help you with what?"

Ultra Sailor Pluto looked at both of them and said

"Do not worry, my prince, my princess, I'm sure no matter what it is, the answers would just come to you in the right time, as for now we better brace ourselves of the toughest battle we will ever face, as what Neo Queen Serenity said"

"The waves are now more violent than before it is like waiting for the right time to release a huge tsunami" Ultra Sailor Neptune said

"Yes Ultra Sailor Neptune is right, I can see that the sky has grown darker and darker by the minute" Ultra Sailor Uranus said

"Ahhhh , no matter what it is, now that we have already an upgrade of powers for sure, that if we combined all our powers and work as one, we are stronger than the enemy and we would become victorious in the end" Ultra Sailor Jupiter said

"Yes Ultra Sailor Jupiter is right, we will surely win this battle" Ultra Sailor Mercury said and smiles at all of them.

"Right now, what we could do is to wait for the final battle" Prince Howaito suta said with all conviction.

What the Senshi's did not know is that the evil Prince Endymion have already arrived from the future and had brought with him evil strong warriors which amounts to a hundred of thousands of warriors, all so eager to defeat the forces of light.

"I can feel their presence in the air, he is coming bringing even more armies than what he had a while ago, and there could be hundreds of thousands at that" Ultra Sailor Pluto said

Prince Akairo hoshi looks at all of them and said.

"Well this is really it, it is do or die time, are you guys ready?"

"Hai" they all said in unison and prepared themselves for a deadly strike from the evil prince.

* * *

What do you think would happen next? What would Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon do in order to defeat the enemy? Will they still be able to defeat the enemy considering that the evil prince has twice the number of evil warriors?

_**I would just like to say again thank you to all of you who are also reading my profile and reading my story. It really gives me joy to know that somewhere all over the world there are people who like my story. Hope you would all stay tuned until the end of the story. **_

* * *

Here are some sneak peeks about our next chapter entitled _**"The Big Battle"**_

The evil prince Endymion attacked them and they are really outnumbered. Usagi's Eternal Rod lost its shine, she felt really useless and down. The evil prince use a trick in order the destruct the sailor senshis, Mamuro got hit by a powerful attack while the senshi's struggle to survive in order to defeat the evil prince.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Here are some of the exciting chapters to watch out for, Chapter 11 "The Big Battle", Chapter 12 "True Love Conquers All", Chapter 16 "Double Wedding" and Chapter 17 "Chibiusa's second chance" the rest of the chapters are also as exciting but I decided not to reveal them just yet**_

_**Soko Ni – means there there**_

_**Hai – means Yes**_

_**Hope you would all continue to support this story until the very end, thank again to all of you.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**_

_**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako-Yaten Fan Fiction)**_

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**I have decided to give you a back to back new story, Chapters 11 and 12; I will upload these two stories in one day. This hope you would all find these two chapters interesting and exciting to read, hope you would all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this down.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Big Battle**_

When the astral form of Neo Queen Serenity and Prince Akairo hoshi left, they did not notice that Ultra Sailor Pluto's Staff disappeared. It took them time to finally realize that she is no longer holding it. Ultra Sailor Saturn notices that she is no longer carrying her staff, asks her in a worried voice.

"Ultra Sailor Pluto, why are you not holding your senshi staff?"

It was only then that Ultra Sailor Pluto realizes that she is not holding something anymore. The faces of the Sailor Senshi's and Ultra Sailor Pluto changes upon the thought that it is gone, everyone feels so sad and worried about her.

When every one of them looks desperate already, another being appeared before them hiding behind the shadow, then it steps into the light, it is tall just like Ultra Sailor Pluto, and it also has the same length of hair as hers, she has a green and black hair, she has the same sailor senshi outfit as hers and is carrying a staff. Then they all stared at her, and then Ultra Sailor Pluto said.

"Who are you and why do we look the same?"

The woman smiles at them and looks at her and said

"I am you from the future; if you survive tonight's attack that is, remember what King Akairo hoshi said, all of you would need all the help you could get in order to win this battle, but how could you help them when you're not holding any staff?"

"How did you came here, when I'm here at the present and that I am still the guardian of time and space" Ultra Sailor Pluto asks her"

"The portal of time and space of this era to that of the future no longer existed since you left, the portal had been open since then, I came here to tell you that when you transformed into Ultra Sailor Pluto the staff you are holding a while ago, went to me in order to help me defend and close the time portal ,this is done in order to prevent the clashing of two eras, as we speak the Prince is coming bringing more armies than you could ever imagine, I have to seal the gates of time now before it is too late" the Future Ultra Sailor Pluto said

"So the future me still exsists? But how about me, how would I be able to defend this era when I do not have my staff with me?" the present Sailor Pluto asks

"It is more complicated than you think; apparently you are the only Sailor Senshi which does not have a future, since you are the guardian of time and space, which is why you are the only one that existed, but since you left the gates of time and space and left the portal open, it would be more easier for the enemy to take control of this era, I am you, you and I are one, I am your strong alter ego, I emerge from your thoughts, and took the name Guardian of Time, when you became so desperate I decided to take a life of my own in order to help you and the only way to help you by closing the time portal, but do not worry, I am not like Prince Endymion, once the gates of time have been close, I would return back to your thoughts and be one with you again" The Guardian of time said,

"How can this be, is this even possible?" Ultra Sailor Pluto asks

"Yes, with the help of the silver crystal, it is more powerful than you think, well I have to go now, I would go defend the gates of time and space first, for now, you can use this staff instead" The Guardian of time said and then throws to her another staff which looks more powerful than her old one.

Then the Guardian of time left, every one became more confuse as to what they all witness, they know now that the legendary silver crystal has become more powerful now than before.

The new staff is longer than the first one, it still has a key shape at the end, it is now colored gold which represents the present era and on top of it is a heart shape outline, similar to that of her previsous one still colored silver which represents the past, the silver millennium and the middle is still a sphere shape gem, similar to that of the talisman, which they used before but the sphere is now a sparkling crystal like form and the same color as the heart shape gem in the middle of her costume, representing the future which is the Crystal Tokyo it also has a wing shape holder which holds the sphere together.

All of them look so amazed to the new staff of Ultra Sailor Pluto, she feels more powerful now than before.

Then moments later, the evil Prince Endymion and his minions have already arrived at the battle field and he sees that the sailor senshis finally got an upgrade. He then mocks them and said

"All of your powers would not defeat me, you cannot defeat my army, and clearly you are all out numbered so why bother to fight me, when all of you could just surrender and join us, just bow down before your future king and your lives would be spared"

Ultra Sailor Uranus can no longer take the mocking of the evil prince, she looks to him and said

"Just shut up and fight, URANUS TRIPLE WORLD ATTACK" and throws the attack at him, he sees the attack and then hides himself behind his armies.

The attack is a combination of three huge plasma ball covered with a thunder formed a pyramid and it spins towards them and hit the warriors, then a number of them blasted off and died.

Prince Endymion's eyes grow darker and he lets out a deadly blast, "DARKNESS OVERWHELM" a swirl of dark clouds appeared in the sky and it let out black thunder showers.

Ultra Sailor Saturn sees the attack coming then she lets out her defensive attack "SATURN UNDETECTABLE SHEILD" a very thin fiber glass optic invisible dome shape shield covered all of them which save them from the attack then the invisible shield disappear.

Angry about the attack the evil prince went very high up the sky and escapes the battle field he just lets the senshis battle with his army. He looks down at the battle scene, the sailor senshis are struggling to survive because all the armies are well trained and good in combat.

While the evil prince is watching from above the senshis and the three starlight prince are battling back to back in order to eliminate at least a hundred of them.

The evil armies are attacking from different directions, which push them into an inner circle.

"Ohhh…not this again" Mamuro said while shaking his head

They all form a circle facing the enemy they are all protecting Princess Kakyuu, Mamuro-chan and Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon because they do not have any defensive not even offensive attacks.

"What shall we do now? Ultra Sailor Mercury said

"Any bright ideas?" Prince Howaito asks

"Yes I have one but I have to leave the circle in order to do so" Ultra Sailor Jupiter said

She left the circle and let's out her cleansing attack

She faces her hands in front of each other jumps high in the sky and release her attack on them "JUPITER THUNDER CLEANSING" and then she spins in the air and hits the warriors in a circular motion all the warriors that are caught by it became cleanse and evaporated in the air.

The cleansing attack is so powerful that it obliterates a huge number of army warriors, causing the evil prince which is watching form above to clinch his fist in anger.

While he continues to watch them from above, down in the ground, the evil army warriors of the prince launches a counter attack at them.

"DARK WAVE" a flash of black sea-like wave's rushes towards them but Ultra Sailor Pluto is able to defend them by using her defensive attack "PLUTO UNDERWORLD GATE" a huge gate made of bones and a wall made up of skulls and bones of dead people surrounds them, preventing the dark wave to breakthrough.

While they are still inside the protective walls Ultra Sailor Mercury thought of a plan, she takes out her portable minicomputer and analyses the movements of the army in order to find their weak spot, for them to be defeated once and for all.

They all look at Ultra Sailor Mercury and then Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon said

"Ultra Sailor Mercury has you found out their weakness?"

Ultra Sailor Mercury shakes her head and said

"No, it seems that they do not have any weak spot at all, but I do have a plan"

"Tell us what is it?" Prince Howaito asks

"We will use the same defensive plan that we had a while ago, the three of you star lights would have to seat this one out the three of you needs to rest for a while and do not use your powers just yet, while all of us except for Princess Kakyuu, Mamo-chan and Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon would use all our powers to trim the armies down, once they are all gone, the three starlight princes would then use their powers to finally defeat Prince Endymion" Ultra Sailor Mercury said

"Hai" they all said in unison

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Prince Akairo hoshi said

When the walls crumble down they did what they have plan, since the armies in front of Ultra Sailor Mars are the one closes to them she takes them down by using her cleansing attack

She jumps into the air and places her hands in front of her "MARS FIRE CLEANSING" then the attack came out and she also spins in the air to hit the enemies in a circular motion.

A storm of fire similar to that of her Fire Soul, but is wider and stronger, it cleanses all the warriors that it passes through ,the attack changes them first into normal being before they evaporate into thin air since they all came from the future.

The next closes army warriors are those in front of Ultra Sailor Venus, she prepares herself, then when the army warriors are close enough she let out her cleansing power.

Just like what the first two did, also jumps into the air places her left hand under her right elbow in a close fist then her right hand on top of her left fist, her right hand is holding up a gun shape

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY CLEANSING" a huge orange heart appears and rushes towards the enemy cleansing everyone on its path and the same thing happens to them, she also spins in the air in order to hit more enemies.

Their defensive plan is working as the enemies are now getting smaller in every attack they use at them.

Then a number of warriors are now getting closer to Ultra Sailor Mercury, when they are already close enough she then let out her cleansing attack

Ami also jumps up in the air and then she places her hand side-ward, in a T position

"MERCURY AQUA CLEANSING" she also spins in the air to better the chances of hitting as much enemies as she can, a wall of blue water appeared and it also rushes towards the enemies, cleansing everything on its path, also has the same effect as the other cleansing attacks, the enemies would turn to normal beings then within a few seconds disappear into the air.

The number of enemies is now narrowing down from hundreds of thousands to about a thousand still too many for only the seven of them.

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the gates of time and space**_**, **

The Guardian of Time is also having a difficulty sealing off the gates in order to close the portal and prevent the future time to finally crush down in the present time. A lot of the evil army wants to pass through in order to defeat them.

The Guardian of Time felt the new power of Ultra Sailor Pluto and the new powers which she uses in order to protect them, then she closes her eyes took a deep breath, she did not realize that the staff is actually changing, her staff is now the same to that of Ultra Sailor Pluto's staff.

"URANUS UNDERWORLD GATE" she uses the same defensive shield that Ultra Sailor Pluto use, then a huge gate appeared in front of the gates of time and space and also a wide wall is built in a straight line in order to stop the future armies to get across, she then uses that moment to seal of the gates properly and securely as soon as the gates of time and space had been securely sealed she then explode into tiny pieces and went back into the sub-conscious thoughts of Ultra Sailor Pluto.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the battle field**_

Ultra Sailor Neptune position herself at the back of the circle when she sees the enemies approaching them, she lets out her new attack

She places her hands in front of her "NEPTUNE TRIPLE WAVE S STRIKE" three waves as tall as 10 feet rushing towards the enemies in a succeeding motion similar to that of a tsunami; the attack is so strong that it wipes out all the enemies at their backs.

Now all that is left are the enemies in front of them, they break the circle and split up and each of them is attacking a small portion of the enemies until they are completely gone.

Every one of them is now so tired and exhausted, because they use all of their powers and energies to eliminate a huge number of evil army, until they are now left with the evil prince Endymion.

The evil prince went down and faces them once and for all. He walks around staring at them and said in an angry voice

"Bravo…you all fell for my trap…now all of you are tried after the said battle…you are no match for me, I still have a secret weapon, when apparently you guys do not have"

Angry at him Mamo-chan said "Why are you doing this, why won't you just give up and return to my sub-conscious thoughts"

The evil prince smirks at him and said "Do you think now that I'm already living the life that I want, that I would still like to go back inside you and be suppresses again? Never, don't you get it? I'm simply doing this for you, for our revenge on them, who hurt us before"

Mamuro is caught by surprise and said "What exactly are you talking about?"

The prince laughs evilly and said "After all that is happening you still do not know everything? Well let me refresh your mind"

Prince Akairo do not like the idea that he is actually talking to him, he is trying his best not to attack him but he simply cannot just listen and do nothing, he looks at him and is about to attack when Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon went closer to him and stops him, he looks back at her and she puts his hand down, he then sigh, finally the evil prince said

"It was already night, the Silver Millennium still exists at that time, I met up with Princess Kakyuu at the garden of the palace, she hugs and kisses me, I was so happy to see her, but her mother came with their guards, she drags her away from me and their guards drags me away from her, then I can still hear the words of her mother in my head"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER I DO NOT WANTS YOU TO BE HER LOVER" Queen Kakyuu said

"I was crushed , I do not know what to do, I could only look at her walking away from me, after that night, I waited for her to see me again and fight for our love, but she did not, so I went to Kinmoku to ask her to go away with me, but when I was there I saw that Prince (points at Prince Akairo) hugging her tight and seems to be smiling, then I left and I vowed to take my revenge on Princess Kakyuu and Prince Akairo, then I met Princess Serenity who is still in love with him at that time, I wooed her until she became mine, or so I thought, after the battle with Galaxia, I can feel that she is no longer mine, that he (points again at Prince Akairo) stole her away from me for the second time (his voice is now louder and angrier) and now I would destroy all of you for constantly hurting me, AHHHHH ENDYMION'S DEADLY ASSAULT" he expresses furiously

He lets go of his own power a swirl of black and purple cloud with a poison warning in front a skull with two bones forming the letter X Rushing towards them the attack caught everyone by surprise and they all fly away and hit the ground so hard they are scattered all over the ground.

Taking the advantage that they are all down he lets out another one of this own attacks

"ENDYMION'S FURY" it is an attack of all the negative emotions that he is feeling, a cloud of tormented souls filled with anger, bitterness, hatred, emptiness, loneliness and hopelessness hit them hard which left them down and weak

Overwhelm with pride and evil, he looks at them then, he laugh evilly again and then hit them with his most deadly power of all.

"ENDYMION'S VENGENCE" a gigantic black cloud shaped like a monster with big broad body with horns walks towards them, stomp on them and almost making them lifeless on the ground.

The three cats can no longer take it, though Michiru told them not to get involved, they could not just watch them die. While the evil prince uses his attacks on them the three cats attacks his back and scratches his back, buying them enough time to get up and release an attack on them.

Then the evil prince finally grab Luna and throws her away where she hit the tree, then same thing the happen to Artemis and Diana run towards them. They saw what the evil prince did to the cats, they really feel so sad for them, they finally had the strength to stand up and launch their combine powers to attack the evil prince.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon also stands up and uses the power of her brooch to help the sailor senshis, even though her Eternal Rod is not working, she still has the power of the cosmic crystal, which allows her to transform, with that all of the Sailor Senshis decided to use their power combination, they are holding each other's hand close their eyes and said

"MERCURY BLUE CRYSTAL" then a light of blue ray overwhelms Ultra Sailor Mercury

"MARS RED CRYSTAL" then a light of red ray overwhelms Ultra Sailor Mars

"JUPITER GREEN CRYSTAL" then a light of green ray overwhelms Ultra Sailor Jupiter

"VENUS ORANGE CRYSTAL" then a light of orange ray overwhelms Ultra Sailor Venus

"SATURN PURPLE CRYSTAL" then a light of purple ray overwhelms Ultra Sailor Saturn

"URANUS DEEP BLUE CRYSTAL" then a light of deep-blue ray overwhelms Ultra Sailor Uranus

"NEPTUNE SEA-GREEN CRYSTAL" then a light of sea-green ray overwhelms Ultra Sailor Neptune

"PLUTO BLACK CRYSTAL" then a light of black ray overwhelms Ultra Sailor Pluto

"MOON COSMIC CRYSTAL" then a light of white and yellow ray overwhelms Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon

"SAILOR CRYSTALS EXPLODE" they all said in unison.

The attack is a combination of all the different colors of crystals that they have, the center of the crystal is a silver-like big crystal similar to the legendary silver crystal which is small but powerful; this is bigger and has more power to it.

Evil Prince Endymion hears them said the attack, then aiming it towards him, the attack is like a sparkling comet, the evil prince sees the attack and then he uses a trick, he changes his clothes make it look like he is indeed the twin brother of Mamuro Chiba then he use and illusion and spreads the similar image all around making it hard for them to distinguish who is the real Mamuro and who is the evil prince, but they can no longer stop the attack because they have already released it.

"Mamuro look out" they all said in unison

All of the Mamuro look alike turn to face them, then all of a sudden the attack hit the real Mamuro Chiba, when it does, the illusion disappeared. Leaving Mamuro lay down almost life-less on the ground, though he still has a pulse he is unconscious.

All of their faces were shock as though they watch Chibiusa died again. All of them feel so weak and their knees feel on the ground, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon cried, Prince Akairo hugs her tight, Princess Kakyuu run towards him and places his body on her lap.

The evil prince laugh evilly at the sight of it he looks at them and said

"That serves him right, trying to suppress me all these years, who does he think he is, pathetic"

Feeling so down they no longer have the power to fight, after seeing what happen to Mamuro they could no longer find the strength and the will to finish the battle.

Prince Howaito and Prince Kiiro no can no longer take it, they launch two separate attacks

"SUPER MOON OUTBURST" Prince Howaito said

"STAR SUPER-NOVA EXPLOSION" Prince Kiiro no said

But their attacks did not hit him, he was able to dodge it, apparently he is still too strong for them.

Seeing that their attacks are still too weak he lets go another of his previous attacks and aimed it on the two starlight princes,

"DARKNESS OVERWHELM" the evil prince said.

Prince Akairo is still comforting Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, when the attack strike Prince Howaito and Prince Kiiro no both of them blasted off leaving them so weak.

"Prince Howaito" Ultra Sailor Mercury and Ultra Sailor Jupiter runs towards him

"Prince Kiiro no" Ultra Sailor Venus and Ultra Sailor Mars runs towards him

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon could only hug her prince tight, she feels so weak and her knees trembling, she then took a deep breath and let's goes of his hug, she walk towards the evil prince and uses the last remaining light that her eternal rod had. She holds it tight spreads her legs.

Everyone is so surprise of her actions then with a concern voice Prince Akairo said

"What are you doing? You are only going to hurt yourself, your rod do not work on him, he would just kill you"

"I do not care, I feel so useless when I cannot even fight and seeing all of you get hurt while I'm doing nothing, it makes me want to die so, I have to do this one way or another" Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon said

"Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon stop that don't do it" they all said in unison

She is not listening to what they are saying she still looks at him and then said

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON TERAPHY KISS" Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon said

Then a pink light beams out from the eternal, they were all so surprise seeing that it still has a power left, the beam went straight to attack the evil prince, but when it is already in the mid-air the light disappear.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon and the other looks dismay, she feels so hopeless and helpless at the same time she fell down to her knees looks down and clinches her fist in disappointment, she punches the ground, everyone feels so sad to see their princess down like that again.

Prince Akairo went to her and bend down and encircles his arms around her shoulder, she laid her head on his right arm and cried. Prince Akairo could only look at the evil prince with so much sadness on his face, sadness that he did not even know the whole truth on what happen in Kinmoku, sadness that he allowed his anger to rule him and disregard everything which he holds dear.

Seeing his face made him angrier, the evil prince does not like the thought that people would look at him with pity.

"Stop looking at me like that, I do not need your pity" he said angrily

Endymion went closer to him, and then then grabs Prince Akairo by the throat, he is stronger than the starlight prince, then he lets go of her, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon looks so worried on what the evil prince is doing to the starlight prince, she looks at him with pity too then he sees her and also grabs her by the throat, both of them are now hanging suspended in the air.

The evil prince looks at both of them and they continue to look at him with pity, seeing that he can no longer take his eyes of their eyes he releases them throwing them at the same direction.

"Aham…aham…" both of them cough while holding their throats.

The evil prince look away, the other senshis could no longer move from their spot. She can no longer take it; Ultra Sailor Uranus lets out her attack

"URANUS TRIPLE WORLD STRIKE" and aims it at him but he was able to dodge it again. Ultra Sailor Uranus fell down to her knees she could not believe that no one can defeat him, Ultra Sailor Neptune, holds her back and helps her to stand up.

Ultra Sailor Pluto and Ultra Sailor Saturn could only look down, already willing to give up.

* * *

I would not be leaving any spoilers since I would upload the Chapters 11 and 12 at the same time.

_**I would just like to apologize guys for the tenses use, I know it is difficult to understand and somewhat confusing because of the mix-up of tenses use, but just bear in mind that our story is happening in the present time. Again sorry for all the typographical errors and the mix-up of tenses use, hope you would all continue to read until the end, as soon as I have already finish the story I would be uploading an edited version of this entire story, complete with the right grammar and comprehension and also the tenses are already corrected.**_

Stay tune to our next Chapter, which entitled _**"TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL"**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time**

**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**Here are the back to back chapters of the story, Chapter 11 and 12. I hope you would enjoy reading this story I work so hard on this so I hope that you would all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, thank you again.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**True Love Conquers All**_

Mamuro is now resting on the lap of Princss Kakyuu he seems to be still unconscious after taking a huge blow that is supposedly for his evil alter ego Prince Endymion he is still alive but is already weak.

"Hahaha, you guys think you can just defeat me like that?" the evil, prince said

All of them are already tired and the rod of Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon is no longer working, apparently she only got an upgrade of brooch but still her Eternal rod has not yet been upgraded and her attacks does not seem to work anymore.

The other senshis are now also weak for using almost all of their energies to attack all of his evil minions; they can no longer strike another attack.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon looks so down and useless, Prince Akairo saw her reaction then he looks at the evil prince

"You will go down, Prince Endymion, you will pay for your tricks" Prince Akairo said

The evil prince gives him an evil grin and said

"You are so pathetic, prince Akairo, you are nothing compared to me, hahaha you make me laugh"

Prince Akairo is now very angry at his arrogance

"You will have to pay for everything that you said, arrghhhh SUN NUCLEAR EXPLOSION" and lets out his final attack and then he throws a huge amount of energy ball similar to the sun and throws it right at him, but before it reached him Princess Kakyuu lay Mamuro on the ground and then she run towards him and took the attack for him.

Then Princess Kakyuu went flying in the air, every one of them including Prince Endymion are so shock they did not expected that one coming from Princess Kakyuu, then after witnessing that he felt a strange feeling inside of him, he looks where the princess lay down and bends down to her and places her in his arms

"Why did you save me?" the evil prince said

"I…I…I di…di…did i…it…to…le…let ahh, yo…you know tha…t what…you…hah saw…ba…ba…back in Kinmoku, hah…was not….nothi…nothing…Prince Akairo…oooo….only hu…hug…" then she lets out her last breath and then she lay lifeless in his arm,

Prince Akairo went near to them "What the Princess is trying to say is that I was only comforting her because she loose the man that she truly love and that is you, when you saw us hugging back in Kinmuko, you thought that I stole her away from you but I did not" Prince Akairo said

Angrily the evil prince said

"You are lying" then he turn towards Prince Akairo and then look at Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon and throws out an attack

"ENDYMION'S FURY" then Prince Akairo run towards Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon and use his back to block the attack of the evil prince

Prince Akairo looks at Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon in pain, she looks back at him already about to cry then their hands meet and she looks at him then suddenly they both felt something strange, when their hands meet it lets out a huge pink light and shoots a beam to the sky, both of them feels much stronger now they all look so surprise as well as the evil prince upon seeing the sudden light appeared then, Luna and Artemis got up and together with Diana they run towards them.

Then they all look up and then out came a new rod, it has a huge pink heart-shape in the middle on top of it is a small golden star at the pointed part of the heart is a white rod, it has a wings then at the part where the wings meet is a ring shape pink crystal, then below that is a C-shape half-sun on the left and an inverted C-shape half-moon on the right it is C-shape so that Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon can hold the middle of the rod, then below that is another ring shape pink crystal, then in front of it is a three small pink crystals and on the back same three small pink crystals in a circular shape, then a half capsule like bottom to finish the rod.

They all look so stunned and then Luna finally said "Wow it is the Legendary Twin Heart Rod"

Then the sailor senshi's felt warm and as if a new energy comes upon them they all stand up and in a shocking look they all said in unison "The Legendary Twin Heart Rod?"

Then Luna went closer to them when Prince Akairo and Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon finally grab a hold of the said rod and then she talks about the legend

"Yes, that is the second legendary love rod, legend has it that in the Silver Millennium, two love rods existed, the first one is the LEGENDARY SPIRAL HEART ROD, the love rod that was form out of the love of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity the one that first came out when Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan were still in love with each other, and the second love rod, the love rod that is form out of the love of Prince Akairo hoshi and Princess Serenity, the second love rod is the LEGENDARY TWIN HEART ROD, also known as the BIG HEART ROD, because it has a huge pink heart in the middle, but we really did not believe it existed, because nobody or no one had seen it until now, the said LOVE ROD is said to be the most powerful love rod that existed, it is even more powerful than the silver crystal or any of your crystals combined" Luna explained to them

Confuse as she may seem, Minako asks "But if no one knew that it existed, how you would know that this is the one?"

"Legend also has it that, the said Love rod would only come out in the most dire situation, it would only appear when the two people who are holding it has a strong, pure and true love, when Princess Serenity choses the love of Prince Endymion, the Legendary Twin Heart Rod vanished into time and space and it never reappeared up until now, it seems that what Prince Akairo did to save Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon, and Princess Kakyuu saving Prince Endymion made the Legendary Twin Heart Rod to re-appear" Artemis said

Looks of amazement are visible in their faces; they never realize that there is something more powerful than the silver crystal or any of their crystals combine.

Still overwhelmed with the situation Prince Akairo asks "So how does this work?"

"It would only be activated, when you and Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon would hold it together but it would only be awaken if Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon would change back into becoming Princess Serenity, apparently it's your love to Princess Serenity and her love for you made this LEGENDARY LOVE ROD" Luna said

With the thought of it she immediately touch the heart of the rod and then she changed back into Princess Serenity, now she is dress in long white gown with an odango sleeves a three layer gown with a golden three circular pattern underneath her bosom, a golden hair clip on the bottom of her odango hairstyle and finally a wraparound see-through cloth to finish it up.

Hearing the legend, something is changing inside Prince Endymion something that makes him feel good and a concerned face became visible as he looks at her lying lifeless on the ground and said to himself,

"What have I done? Kakyuu really love me and he is actually telling the truth"

Everyone still seems to be in disbelief on what is going on, when the Shadow Creature who fled t during the battle, appeared and apparently it is more powerful now that that of Prince Endymion, it senses that his master is now turning good, so it went to him and give him a huge flow of negative energy then all of sudden he turn into being an evil prince again, then he let out another deadly sneak attack on them.

"DARKNESS SUPER BLAST" Prince Endymion said and it aim at Prince Akairo and Princess Serenity.

The cats who saw the attack said "Watch out Princess Serenity, Prince Akairo hoshi" then immediately they were able to counter the attack when a new power came out from their mouth

"SUN AND MOON DOUBLE HEART ATTACK" it is their combine powers, which activated the Legendary Twin Heart Rod, the attack let's out two big hearts combined together and made one huge pink ray overwhelm his attack, the attack is send back to him and is now two times stronger because of the pink ray pushing it. The evil prince blasted off and hit the ground so hard.

"Whoosh that is very powerful" Prince Howaito said in amazement

They all look so surprise and then Luna said

"And that is only its first attack, it has three more"

The shadow creature tied itself to Prince Endymion and then he said

"Is that the best you can do?"

Luna sees the evil shadow taking a hold on Prince Endymion, and said to Princess Serenity and Prince Akairo

"Aim for his shadow"

Prince Akairo and Princess Serenity are now standing side by side looks at him and said "Hai,"

Then they aim the attack on the shadow

"SUN AND MOON HEART THERAPY STRIKE" they both said at the same time

The shadow creature did not expected that attack, the attack is combination of a mini sun chains, mini half-moon chains and mini heart shape chains, combined together and heart chain in the middle wrapped around with a yellow ray just like a tail and a spiral fire circling it making it look like a comet strike, and it is such a powerful attack that it completely vanished the shadow into thin air leaving Prince Endymion weak on the ground.

Everyone is speechless, as to how powerful the attacks of the legendary twin heart rod are.

"Wow, no wonder they say that it is the most powerful love rod that ever existed, apparently it is not the same as the others" Prince Kiiro no said

"In deed the combined powers of a strong, pure and true love that Prince Akairo hoshi and Princess Serenity shared is more powerful than Princess Serenity's love for Prince Endymion" Ultra Sailor Uranus said

Then the weak Prince Endymion stands up and said

"I would just like to say sorry, please forgive me for what I have done I thought all along that revenge is the key to solve my loneliness but it did not, and because of my acts of revenge, I lost the woman I ever really loved, if you would like, can you please cleanse me, I wanted to go back in the thoughts of Mamuro Chiba and be one with him again" the regretful Prince Endymion said

Princess Serenity and Prince Akairo looked at each other then they both nod and use the third power of the Legendary Twin Heart Rod.

"SUN AND MOON ETERNAL HEART CLEANSING" they both said in unison

Then it lets out a huge heart shape shielded in a white outer layer and it zooms towards Prince Endymion and then it cleanse him, then he appeared to them in an all-white clothes, a white polo and a white slacks and in an astral form, he smiled to them and said

"Arigato Princess Serenity, Arigato Prince Akairo, Arigato Min'na"

He then disappeared into tiny particles and went back to the mind of the unconscious Mamuro Chiba, then when they have become one, suddenly Mamuro became conscious, he first moved his hands, then his eyes open up and see them standing looking at them, he sees the Legendary Twin Heart Rod being held by Prince Akairo and Princess Serenity, then he is searching but could not see Princess Kakyuu, he stand up and asks them

"Where is Princess Kakyuu?"

They all look down and sad then finally he saw her lifeless on the ground, he run towards her and said

"Kakyuu-san, Kakyuu-san, speak to me" Mamuro said,

He then looked at them and asks them

"What happened to her? Why is she lifeless?" Mamuro asks as eyes are now visible on his eyes, he held her lifeless body into his arms

"Gomena'sai, Mamo-chan, she took the attack that was meant for the former evil Prince Endymion, Endymion is now good, when he asks us to cleanse him and went back into your sub conscious thoughts, Kakyuu did it to tell him the truth, that what he saw back in Kinmuko is nothing and that Prince Akairo is only hugging her because she broke up with the man she truly loves which is you, again Gomena'sai Mamo-chan" Princess Serenity said then she looks away

Mamuro could not say a thing and just hugged her dead body; everyone is so lonely seeing Mamuro like that, Prince Howaito holds Ultra Sailor Mercury's right hand, Prince Kiiro no holds Ultra Sailor Venus right hand and then the rest of the senshi's just cried.

Then finally Queen Serenity astral projected in front of them and then told Princess Serenity and Prince Akairo about the last power to be activated on the Legendary Twin Heart Rod.

They all look so surprise upon seeing the Queen again.

"Serenity, Akairo, I must tell you that there is still this last power to be activated, but once you used this power, it can never be used again, this is the only power in the legendary twin heart rod that needs to be use only once, do you want to use it now?" Queen Serenity asks

"What is it, why is it so special and needs to be using only once?" Prince Akairo asks

The Queen looks at them and said

"the reason why it only needs to be use once, because it can revive someone, but it is only good for one person, so if you want someone to be revive just use it, so better keep that in mind"

Then Princess Serenity said "We do not need to, I already know who to revive" and she looks at Prince Akairo and then he nods.

Then they aim it at Princess Kakyuu "SUN AND MOON HEART REVIVAL" they said in unison

All of a sudden a white light covered Princess Kakyuu every one of them could not move a muscle and just feels so bewildered as to what is happening to her, finally when the light fades, Princess Kakyuu moves her hands then she opens her eyes slowly and then smiles at Mamuro, he then hugs her, everyone looks so happy upon seeing the two of them.

* * *

_**One day after in a twilight time**_

All of them are now back in their human form, all the senshi's as well as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are all gathered at the roof top of Juuban High School. It was already twilight time, when they are all there, to bid Mamuro Chiba and Princess Kakyuu farewell, they are going back to Kinmoku together and rule the planet kingdom as the new King and Queen of Kinmoku.

Mamuro and Kakyuu are already at the near the bars at the roof top.

"So this is really good bye?" Rei-chan asks

Princess Kakyuu and Mamuro Chiba look at them then he said

"It looks like it, Rei-chan, but we promise to visit Earth as often as we can, after all this is still my home, even if I'm someplace else"

"So the two of you are really going back to Kinmoku?" Seiya kou asks

"Yes we do, Seiya-kun, I'm really very happy for the three of you three lights, you were able to live the life you really want to live and living the identity you want to have" Princess Kakyuu said

"Sayōnara Mamo-chan, Kakyuu-san" Usagi-chan said

Princess Kakyuu looks to her and said "Why did you choose to revive me, instead of Chibiusa?"

Usagi is caught by surprise she do not know what to say she just smiles at her and said

"Because you mean so much to all of us and to Mamo-chan, I do not want him to be sad"

Princess Kakyuu smiles at her then Mamuro looks at Seiya and said

"Take care of her, and protect her from one guy to another"

All of the laugh and Seiya remember saying those words to him before; he places his left hand on her shoulder and smiles and said

"Do not worry; I would"

Then the two of them went shooting into the sky and went back to Kinmoku.

* * *

_**Hours later it is already night time**_

Yaten and Minako are at the front door of her gate they are talking about what just happen when he asks her something which caught Minako by surprise.

"Hmmmm Mina-chan, what will happen to us now? I mean after the concert I , you know, well, I mean Princess Kakyuu is now happy with Mamo-chan and Taiki-san seems to be having positive response on Ami-chan, and Seiya-kun is off course very much happy and in love with Usagi-chan they both are actually, so what about us?"

Minako could not say anything she just froze and did not know what to say.

"Mina-chan, Mina-chan can you hear me Mina-chan?" Yaten-kun asks

Then she snaps back into reality and said "Yeah…I mean what you are trying to ask me?"

He smiles shyly and said "I mean are we, like Usagi and Seiya, you know lovers?"

She then smiles shyly at him and said "Are we not yet one?" Yaten's eyes grew bigger and his jaw dropped and Minako smiles at him

With a big smile on his face he said "I think we are, are we?" Minako bit her lower lip and said shyly

"Yes, and you could start by giving me a kiss?" Yaten wet his lips and give Minako a satisfying kiss on the lips which made her blush

* * *

_**Meanwhile Taiki and Ami are inside the three lights van**_

"So here we are at the door of your house Ami-chan" Taiki-san said

Ami smiles shyly at him and said "Arigato Taiki-san for bringing me home, do you want to come in for a while?

Taiki look at her and said "I would love to, but I cannot, we have to find a new place to stay, especially now that the threat is over"

Ami feels embarrass upon hearing what Taiki said, she blush and said

"I understand, Taiki-san, see you again" then she opens the door, but before she could step outside the car Taiki-san stops her, he then lean over towards her look at her straight into the eyes and said

"Watashi wa anata o aishite Ami-chan" Ami-chan is speechless no words coming out from her mouth then Taiki-san moves closer to her and finally, kisses her sweetly, she is surprise, but he became more surprise that she did not protested, she then grabs his head and twisted her head to give him more access, then their front door open and her mother called her, her mother cannot see what is going on because Taiki is blocking the view.

As much as she does not want to pull away she had no choice but to let go of his lips, because she does not want her mother to know yet that Taiki-san is already her boyfriend and as much as Taiki wants to have more, he respected her mother's decision and then she went down the car and then Taiki watch as she went inside the house and then he left.

* * *

_**At the Tsukino's Residence**_

Since Usagi's parents and brother are not yet home, Seiya decided to just stay home with her and watch after his beloved Usagi-chan.

Seiya and Usagi are at the balcony of Usagi's room, they are both looking up the stars, and the moon is so big and seems to be closer to them.

"The moon looks so lovely isn't it Seiya?" Usagi-chan asks

Then Seiya looks at her and said "But not as lovely as you" Usagi looks and smiles at him, then she said

"Have you forgotten that I'm the Moon Princess?" Seiya smiles and scratches his back at the same time

Then in a serious tone of voice he looks up and said "Do you know why the moon looks lovely tonight?"

Usagi looks at the moon then looks at him and said "No, why?"

Seiya looks at her and said "It is because she is finally with the man she truly loves and loves her back"

Usagi smiles and said "Look at the stars, they are sparkling brilliantly tonight than any other nights, do you know why?"

Seiya smiles and pretends that he still do not know the answer and said "No, why?"

She looks up and said "because the stars have found their true love, who loves them back too"

Seiya went closer to her; he stares her in the eyes and said "Watashi wa anata o aishite, Usagi-chan"

Then Usagi went closer to him stares at his eyes and said "Watashi mo anata o aishite Sieya-kun"

Then he went closer to her he grabs her tiny waist and then kisses her lips, then pulls away and looks at her, she bit her lower lip asking for more, his head moves closer to her and kisses her lips for the second time, then they both close their eyes and then she grabs his head, then he twisted his head to the right and she twisted her head to the left in order to give each other more room to explore each other's mouth, she then moves her hands around his neck and he wraps his hands around her waist, they are kissing each other passionately, until he kisses her deeper and deeper by the minute, until Usagi lost her balance, and her feet slips, and if it were not for Seiya's strong arms around her waist she could have fallen on her bottom on the floor.

He stares at her and she stares back at him, Seiya help her to stand up on her own two feet then she brushes her clothes off, she looks at him then she pulled away from his arms opens the sliding door at her room and went back inside while looking at him.

He leans on his back on the terrace "Hey, Odango, where do you think you are going we are not done yet" he said and smiles mischievously at her

"I'm going inside and will prepare a food for us" Usagi-chan said looking at him, and then he went closer to her and lean towards her and said

"I have a better idea?" and stares at her face,

Usagi blush and said "What exactly do you have in mind?" he wrap his arms around her tiny waist, Usagi's hands are just hanging down on her sides then he said

"Go get dress; this is officially our first night as lovers after the big problem is over right?"

Usagi smiles and said "Yes, you are right" then he whispers in her ears,

"Let us have our first real date, we have to celebrate this day, we deserve it you know" Usagi blush and smiles at him then she said

"Alright, if that is what you want, but you have to let go of me first, so that I could go get dress" he smiles at her and watch her as he went out of her room.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back at Minako's place**_

Minako and Yaten are still talking about their relationship, when Yaten invited her out on a date.

"Well since this is officially the date of our anniversary, I want to celebrate it, you better go get dress and we will have our first real date" Yaten-kun said Minako blushes and giggles at the same time.

"I cannot wait to tell Usagi-chan and the others about our relationship Yaten-kun" Minako said

Yaten looks worried and said "Hmmm…is it alright with you if we just keep this to ourselves first…I'm not yet ready to tell them the truth Mina-chan"

Minako's face changes and said "Ohhh…why do you want to keep it a secret, when they already know that we share something special in common…wait are you ashamed of me?"

Yaten-kun's face smiles at her and said defensively "No…I'm not ashamed of you…it just that…I am not the expressive type of person…and I'm not that romantic either…among the three of us Seiya is always the romantic, expressive type…or Taiki is always the neutral, silent type one while I'm the impatient, loner type and since I'm now a changed man because of you…so…"

Minako smiles at him "I understand…you do not have to explain…if that is what you want I will support you…but we have to tell them one way or another…"

Yaten smiles back at her and said "Arigato for understanding Mina-chan, and yes we will tell them…I just need time to adjust to our situation that is all"

Then Minako went inside her room, stormed her closet in order to find something decent for their date, while Yaten called his friend up.

"Moshi-moshi, Kyasarin, this is Yaten-kun, you are our former stylist, I have a problem, I'm going out with someone special, and I need some good clothes to wear, what can you suggest?"

"_Moshi-moshi Yaten-kun, it is a surprise that you called up, hmmm let me ask just how special is this someone?" _ Kyasarin asks over the phone

"She is really special to my heart" Yaten-kun said

"_Well for you, I would suggest something simple but elegant looking, perhaps a long white polo shirt, with a plane yellow tie, a black over coat and some black slacks and black leather shoes when are going to wear it?"_ she said

"Now, can you take it to me here at Aino's residence?" Yaten-kun asks and gives her the complete address

She is already panicking over the phone _"Okay, I would be there in about fifteen minutes"_

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Mizuno's residence **_

Taikiand Ami are talking over the phone she is now lying on her bed, while talking to Taiki over the phone. Taiki is still at the Hikarawa Shrine, he decided to stay there for the night before touring around Tokyo to find a new place for them to stay.

"Where are you now and what are you doing?" Ami-chan

"_I'm here at the Hikarawa Shrine and I'm staying at one of the vacant room here and looking at the newspaper's classified ads in order to find a new place to stay"_ Taiki-san said over the phone

"Have you found anything you like?" Ami-chan said

"_Yes there are actually five of them which I would like to consider buying, but I have to choose only one"_ Taiki-san said

"So when are we going to tell the others about us Taiki-san?" Ami-chan asks

"_Well, we have to tell them as soon as we are both ready" _Taiki-san said

"I'm sorry about what happen a while ago back inside the van" Ami-chan said

"_That was nothing Ami-chan, do not have to worry about it, I understand what your mother did and I respect her for that" _He said in reply

"Who will go with you tomorrow?" Ami-chan asks

"_I still do not know yet, apparently Seiya is busy with being Usagi's boyfriend and body guard, and Yaten and I have not spoken yet and I'm sure he is with Minako, so I do not know, how about you, can you come?"_ Taiki said over the phone

"So this is our anniversary date right?" Ami-chan said

"Yes, I have to go now Ami-chan I will see you tomorrow" he said then hangs up the call.

Ami-chan's face changes from being like in heaven to just being emotionless then she lets out a sigh, what Ami-chan did not know is that he is already planning something for the night for the two of them.

* * *

So what do you think will happen next? How would Taiki and Ami, Yaten and Minako tell the others about their respective relationhips?

Find out what will happen in our next chapter, _**"Three Lights Back in the Limelight"**_

_**The three of them went out on a date, Taiki and Ami, Yaten and Minako are eating at a separate restaurant which is at the same street just a few buildings apart from each other, Sieya and Usagi who are also on a date sees the four of them while Seiya is driving his car. On the first restaurant where they have passed through they see Yaten and Minako looking so sweet and in love and five buildings away they see Taiki and Ami looking so sweet, both of the pairs are seated near the window which makes them visible to the public eyes, Usagi and Seiya then figure out that there is something going on. There is this one person who is interested to become the new manager of the three lights and they also wants to go back to the entertainment industry**_

* * *

_**I would like to say thank you for constantly viewing my story, again my apologies for all the mixed up of the tenses and again sorry for all the typographical errors, I would promise to edit all the wrong grammars and composition as soon as the story will end. English is not my native language which is why it is sometimes hard to construct grammatically correct sentence, hope you all understand. Again thank you very much and GOD BLESS YOU ALL!**_

* * *

_**Note: **_

_**Watashi wa anata o aishite –means I LOVE YOU**_

_**Watashi mo anata o aishite – means I LOVE YOU TOO**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon Sailor Star: A Twist in Time**

**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and manga and from the Fan-fictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**Sorry guys for the delayed update of from the last chapter, I have been doing other things. Here is the continued story of this fan-fiction, I hope you guys would enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, thank you very much for the continued support and we are already gearing towards the end of the story so I hope you guys stick with me.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is own by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Three Lights Back In the Lime Light**_

Usagi is still having a hard time picking out the right clothes to wear for the night, while Seiya on the other hand also is tired of wearing the same casual clothes, which is a pair of jeans and t-shirt, apparently these are the only clothes which he had brought with him when they left from Kinmoku. He knows that the night is very special which is why he also wants to wear something special just for the night's occasions.

He knocks on Usagi's door and said

"Hey Odango are you ready?"

"No, I'm not yet ready, how about you?" Usagi asks in reply

"Can I come in?" he said

"Yeah, come in it is not lock" she said in reply

Seiya opens the door then he steps inside her room, he puts his right hand over his head and scratches his head at the same time and walks towards her. He is standing right next to her, while she is seating on top of her bed

He looks down at her "Odango, why are you not dress up yet?" he asks

She looks up to him "It seems that I do not have the right clothes to wear in my closet, hey why are you not changed yet?" she said in reply

"hahhh, I also do not have the right clothes to wear, hey what about the dress you wore at the concert?" he asks

Usagi looks down shakes her head "have you forgotten that it got ripped off during the first attacks" she said with a bit of sad look on her face

"Ohh yeah" then grabs Usagi's left hand and said "Come with me" Usagi almost fall on her face on the floor because of what Seiya just did

"Hey, hey wait let go of me" Usagi said then he storm through the front door then he lets go of her left hand and looks at her

"Wait for me outside the gate, I'm just going to take the car out of the garage" he said then leaves her, Usagi looks confuse, and then she grabs the house key at the vase near the sofa, she then closes and locks the front door and also did the same thing to the gate, then Seiya comes out of the garage with his posh car.

He then opens the front passenger seat door for Usagi and she steps inside the car, he closes the car door for her, he run towards the driver seat and then he started driving the car.

The car is facing the north side, while inside the car Usagi cannot help but asks

"Hey, Seiya where are we going?"

He glances at her for a while then looks at the road and said

"We are going shopping, I do not have enough clothes anymore and I want to buy something new, and it seems that you also need a new dress to wear this night"

"Ohhh I see" she said in reply

* * *

_**Meanwhile back to Yaten and Minako**_

Kyasarin arrived just in time and gives the clothes to Yaten and he is wearing exactly what Kyasarin told him over the Phone, while Minako is wearing just a simple orange three mini pearl spaghetti strap dress with a flower pin on each side, a U shape neck line, a satin silk which shapes her curves.

It also has a mini pearl trail on her hips which ends at the back zipper. A knee length A-Line pleated skirt and under her skirt is a chiffon cloth, finish with a close toe, wrapped around ankle strap high heeled orange shoes and her usual red ribbon on top of her hair.

Yaten rented a BMW blue convertible car from the nearby rent-a-car shop just 5 minutes away from Minako's residence. He then drives her to the one of the five star romantic restaurants, which is one of the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo because it is own by the famous chef in Tokyo, Japan, Senmonka Kukku

When they have arrived at the place he waves at the waiter and then he escorted them to their seat near the window pane. The restaurant has a Japanese feel to it which is a mixture of traditional and classic style, it has a not so high ceilings, a simple but cozy ambiance, and it has a four glass window pane with a black metal frames outside and the name of the restaurant is embedded in paint on the wall Oishī shokuhin resutoran.

In the inside of the restaurant, it has a minimalist concept it has chairs which are not so high and it is cut just enough to see the person's elbow part up to his/her head the table is just enough to meet the person's stomach. It has mushroom shape white hanged lamps on each round tables and chair, it also has an elegant dim lighting to add up to the romance and a small red and white roses flower arrangement on each table. It has a silver rustic plated design walls with a Japanese Tapestry and paintings on the wall with a light at the back to add to the romantic ambiance, which are placed alternately on the wall.

A simple Zen garden at the middle with an electronic waterfall and a relaxing sound of the water, it has a medium size counter at the far end of the restaurant near the comfort rooms, it also has a small stage which is placed near the garden and a grand piano to finish the setting.

Minako could not help but be amazed on how beautiful, simple and yet elegant looking the restaurant is.

Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped at the sight of it "Wow" she utters unconsciously, Yaten could not help but smile and said

"So do you like it here, Minako-chan?" No words would come out form her mouth then she just nods.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back at Ami and Taiki**_

Taiki takes the van and then he drives at the house of Ami-chan dressed in a simple black and white tuxedo clothes, with black leather shoes, he carries with him the dress which he would like Ami to wear, Rei-chan help him pick out the dress for her. The dress is just a plain and simple adorable puffed sleeve cocktail blue dress with a flattering demure cut.

_**Flashback few minutes ago**_

After he hangs up the phone he asks Rei-chan to accompany him to the nearby boutique about 10 minutes ride from the Hikarawa Shrine in order to surprise Ami, but Rei-chan did not know that he is already Ami-chans boyfriend, Rei-chan thought that Taiki-san is just giving her a gift to court her formally, so after they have picked out the right dress for Ami, Taiki-san drove her back to the Hikarawa Shirne and then he drives himself to Ami's house.

He has now arrived at the Mizuno's residence, Ami is still pondering inside her bedroom staring at the ceiling when suddenly she heard a sound of a roaring engine, he then step out of his car leaving the dress inside the van. She immediately jumps out of her bed and got a little dizzy for doing so, she waited for it to stop then rush towards her window and sees that Taiki is at the gate about to push the button of the doorbell.

Then she zooms down stares in a blaze of fire which surprises her mother, she finally arrived at the door straighten her clothes, then the doorbell rings, she immediately opens the front door, her frown disappears and Taiki is surprise to see her open the door and went to the gate to open it.

Ami and Taiki's face are close to each other which makes Taiki clear his throat "Wow, Ami-chan I thought that you're inside your room, how did you know that I'm here?" Taiki-san asks her

Ami smiles shyly while a red blush stars to appear on her face she clear her throat "I thought it was you, I heard the roar of your engine from inside my room" Ami said shyly

Taiki is caught off guard he did not realize that parking his car in front of her room could actually blow off his surprise, he then places his right hand on his head and scratches it at the same time and with a cute smile on his face he said "Ohhh Ami-chan" he could no longer say anything

Ami smiles cutely at him and asks "So what brings you back here? I thought you are busy doing something at the Hirakawa Shrine?"

"Arghmmm, I come here to tell you something that I'm hmmm, actually, yeah, what I'm trying to say is that I'm hoping if we could celebrate this night over some, I don't know, sushi perhaps" Taiki said

Ami's face turn tomato red, she jumps from her feet and gives him a warm embrace and said "Well, I thought you would never ask, yes off course" Taiki embraces her back

* * *

_**Meanwhile back to Seiya and Usagi**_

Seiya and Usagi is still looking for a shopping mall, they are still driving all over the city of Tokyo until they have arrived at the Western Part of Tokyo and search the area until they arrived at Shibuya Station which is the most colorful and busiest station because of the countless shopping, dining and night clubs all over the area. Until they have arrived at Center Gai, which is the birthplace of many Japanese fashion trends.

Seiya parks his car at the ground floor of the 12th floor Tokyu Shopping Complex, upon their arrival the two of them steps out of the car, walks towards the elevator and started to search the entire shopping mall for a suitable clothes that are intended for the night.

Time runs so fast, both of them did not notice they are actually roaming inside the shopping station for about 2 hours already it is already 8:00 in the evening when they have finish shopping. Seiya looks at his wrist watch and realizes that it is already getting late he looks at her.

"Hey it is already getting late, we should probably get going" he said and is still amaze at her choice of dress for the night, he looks at her looking as if in a trance.

She is wearing a cheap formal A-Line knee length satin & chiffon red cocktail dress finish with a satin high heel lattice weave red strappy sandal, she also decided not to go with her usual dumpling heads pig-tails hairstyle since it is a special occasion for the two of them and just go with a simple pony tail and a bangs, she looks very gorgeous, simple but stunning and Seiya could not take his eyes of her.

She looks at her boyfriend looking so elegant and attractive with his white button polo with collar inside and a yellow silk tie, paired with a red linen suit and red linen pants and a leather belt, finish with a leather black shoe.

She smiles at him and said "Why are you looking at me like that?" Seiya, blink, smiles back at her and said "It is because of what you are wearing"

Usagi blush and said "Do you like what I'm wearing?"

"Why are you asking me that kind of question when you already know the answer" he said then they both smile, he offers his hand to her, she took his hand and anchored her left arm to his right arm and they walk back to the car so that they can start finding a place to dine.

They have been driving all over the place but still could not find a place to eat, it is either there is no vacant seats, or someone is renting the entire restaurant for the night, they also tried the hotels but still no good, while some are already close for some occasions. Seiya is already getting impatient when something caught both of their attention.

What seems to be an endless search for them takes a more interesting turn when their constant search leads them to the street where Minako and Yaten, Taiki and Ami are dating in two separate places within the same street. He drives slowly in order to take a look if there are any vacant restaurants where they can have their dinner date; when they pass by the restaurant where Yaten and Minako are dining.

Usagi is looking at the right side while Seiya is looking at the left side, they are both looking closely when Usagi sees familiar faces, and she taps Seiya's right shoulder

"Hey Seiya, look at that couple they look like Minako and Yaten" she said

He looks at her and said "What that could not be possible? Why would they…" then Usagi signal him and he look towards the direction where her head is pointing and sees Minako and Yaten eating and seems to be having a good time talking.

Seiya scratches his head and said "This is not fair, how come they were able to get a seat and we have not?" Usagi just smiles at him and said "Well, if we did not spend most of our time shopping we could have also dine at the same restaurant as they have, (sigh) let's just move on and find another place to eat"

He sighs and then went driving again on the same street; they are still looking at the same direction they had a while ago, before they saw Yaten and Minako, after passing five building Seiya sees another familiar faces on his side of the street.

He could not believe his eyes when he sees two of their friends seating on a chair facing each other, they can see them clearly because they are seated near the wide window pane of the restaurant hotel, the hotel's name is Tokyo Hotel, the hotel of the restaurant is located at the ground floor with clear glass windows, a dim light ceilings to add to the romantic feel.

Seiya smiles to himself looks down and said to Usagi "Now this is something we do not see everyday"

She looks confuse and asks "what are you talking about Seiya?" then he points at the hotel restaurant and Usagi follows where he is pointing and sees Ami and Taiki eating; seems to be having s serious conversation, Usagi is in shock her jaw drops and she uses both of her hand to cover her mouth.

"Ami-chan and Taiki-san dating?" she said in a confuse voice. Then he drives away and went to another street.

Seeing that they are having a rough time looking for a place to dine, they decided to just eat at the balcony of Usagi's house and to make their night special Seiya called Makoto Kino and hired her to be their personal chef for the night and also called and hired Rei Hino to be their singer for the night, both of them agreed to his plan.

He also called and hired both Haruka Tenoh to be their waiter for the night and Michiru Kaioh to serenade them with her violin and be the accompaniment of Rei-chan which they gladly said yes to. Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe presented themselves to help Seiya set up the place.

Then they all arrive together at Usagi's place, they waited outside the gate for them, when they arrived Usagi opens the gate then they all went inside, Usagi closes and locks the gate and she then opens the front door and when everyone is already inside she closes the front door but did not lock it.

When all of them are already inside Setsuna escorted Usagi to her parent's room while Haruka carried the foldable table that the Tsukino's have and places it carefully at the balcony, Michiru and Rei are practicing their song, Makoto is already preparing a three course meal for their dinner date while Hotaru is helping her prepare the ingredients needed, Makoto gives her a task and that is to prepare all the dry ingredients needed to bake Usagi's favorite cake. Seiya went to Shingo's room to change clothes then he went back outside so that he can help Haruka set up the chairs and set the table for their romantic dinner.

After half an hour, they have already finish setting up the place and Seiya went to Shingo's room to freshen up for their dinner date. It is already 10:00 in the evening when everyone is ready; Usagi did not change her clothes and hairstyle, while Seiya wears the new suit which he wore a while ago.

Seiya knocks at her parent's bedroom door, then inside Setsuna opens the door she smiles at him and he went close to her seating in front of the vanity mirror, she turns to face him, he offers right hand and she slowly grabs it, she stand up and they both walk towards the balcony passing through Usagi's bedroom.

Michiru started to play her violin until they have both seated at the chair. All of them look happy looking at their future leaders spending their first formal date with them. Usagi is seated at the right side while Seiya is seated on the left side. They also arranged Usagi's bed room to make a room for the table where the food is place, serve with a cold green ice tea.

Haruka approachs the table with his waiter outfit with a table napkin placed on her left arm, then bows slightly to them and said

"Konbanwa, sensei to okusama, I'm Haruka Tenoh and I would be your waiter for this lovely evening, to start with, we have our executive chef here to explain to us your meals for this evening" she said bows back at them and then signals at Makoto she takes one step backward to give room for Makoto, then Makoto went to them in order to explain the dishes, that they would eat, just like in a restaurant.

Both of them laugh a bit because it seems that they are actually dining in a five star restaurant, and then when Makoto finally reach their table she said

"Konbanwa, sensei to okusama, I'm Makoto Kino and I'm your executive and personal chief for this evening, if you could just direct your eyes on our food table you can see that our appetizer is a clam and cheese chowder, our main dish is a grilled pink salmon with a mushroom gravy sauce on top served with a sauteed broccoli and cauliflower on the side and for our dessert is one of our best sellers the strawberry short cake" Makoto said and said

Both of their eyes are sparkling like diamonds and their mouths are already moving in anticipation to taste the food, their stomachs are now growling Makoto scratches her head and smiles at them. Then Haruka place the appetizers on their table and Michiru and Rei who are standing near the table on Usagi's side started their performance, Michiru start playing her violin and Rei is waiting for her cue, then both of their eyes widen when Michiru plays the new song which Seiya wrote for her and sung to her during the concert.

The night ended with romance in the air, and then the following day, Taiki asks Sieya and Yaten to accompany him in search of their new home. The two gladly agreed with him, they left the Hikarawa Shrine early with Usagi-chan and Minako-chan, they decided to buy a mansion type house to stay, since they are already going to live here on Earth. They search the entire Tokyo area to find a place to stay without Ami-chan with them, since her mother asks her to accompany her to Kyoto, Japan in order to visit her grandparents on her mother's side.

Driving all around Tokyo after long hours of search, made Seiya mad and made him clinch his fist.

"Sore o koitsu-ra, we have been driving for almost eternity and still we have not found anything, not even a simple hut to stay" he said angrily.

Usagi-chan taps his shoulder "Ochitsuku, Seiya, do not worry about it, because we would surely find a new place for you guys to stay" she said and smiles at him

He looks back at her and sigh "Oya~tsu, what would I do without you Usagi-chan" he said then he looks romantically in the eyes of his lover

Minako and Yaten are seating side by side in front of them, Minako giggles while Yaten rolled his eyes.

"Chotto sore o teishi shimasu, Seiya" Yaten growls

Seiya looks at him smiling "Nah, Yaten-kun, then do the same thing to Minako-chan, after all isn't she your girlfriend already?" he said then Usagi-chan nod in agreement

Yaten and Minako's eyes both widen in dis belief _"How did they knew" _both of them said this inside their minds, both of them are still in disbelief when all of a sudden a red spot starts to appear on their faces.

Taiki who is driving the car looks at them at the car mirror "Hey Yaten-kun is Seiya-kun telling the truth?" Taiki-san asks then Seiya and Usagi both smiles

They look at each other and then look at the mirror "Hey Taiki-san, how about you and Ami-chan, are you also hiding something from us?" Usagi smirks; Taiki is caught by surprise and could not seem to focus on driving and as if he lost all of his senses.

They are moving slowly, Seiya notices their slow movement, "Hey, Taiki-san, do you want me to drive the car instead?" Seiya asks

Taiki nods and then moves the car to the sideline and stops the car, Taiki went down the van and Seiya and Usagi went out the van and then transferred at the front seat.

Seiya is now driving the car, and then all of a sudden Usagi thought of something "Seiya, can you turn the car around, can we go back to our neighborhood?" Usagi said

Looking confuse he looks at her "why do you want to turn the car around and back to your neighborhood?" he asks

"I just thought of a newly renovated house that is for sale near our neighborhood, it is like three streets away from our house, it is a corner lot house, owned by a certain Japanese-American actor, producer and director, from what I heard he is going back to Hollywood, to finally stay there for good if he cannot find a new talent to produce here in Japan and he is also sell his house here as well, do you guys want to check it out?" Usagi-chan explains

Seiya look at the back of the van "Hey, what do you guys think? You want to check it out?" he asks

Yaten and Taiki look at each other and nod.

They have finally arrived at the place, it is a 2 story, all white house with white short red fence and a gate to secure the area, it has a two car garage, a nice landscape with Bermuda grass on the ground some small hedges near the gate, a small zen garden with a Japanese inspired pagoda and a small gazebo in the middle located at the left side of the house, a small path ways which leads to the pool area in the back, on the right side is a wide open air ground with two large trees and some garden bench and a small round coffee table in the middle for relaxation .

When they arrive, they sees the owner outside doing the gardening Usagi approaches him "Kon'nichiwa, is this the house of Mr. Jēmuzu Nishio?" she asks

He stands up and turn to see who is it, he smiles at them "Hai, this is he, what can I do for you?"

"We heard that the this house is for sale, is this house still available?" she asks

"Hai" he said in reply

"Can we see it please?" she asks

"Hai, come follow me, we will tour the place" he said

Then they steps inside the gate and followed the owner inside the house.

The front house a patio with a wooden chair swing, a two lamp style light which hangs at the frame of the entrance door. Inside it is fully furnished, on the left side of the house it has a wide living room area with sofa seats forming a U shape, an oval coffee table in the middle, near the sofa is a fire place, then there is a wall divider which separates the fire place from the dining area. The dining area has a medium size rectangular hard wood table with eight chairs.

Not far from the dining room is a yellowish granite counter top with shapes like a the letter J, starting from the right going to the left there are also some small appliances on the top, a digital microwave oven, a coffee maker and a food processor, two vacant clear top with a sink in the middle then right next to the clear counter top is fruit blender, then a small gap where the Gas range with an oven is placed.

Then another counter top with the dish dryer on top, a cabinet on below it, then another kitchen sink, right next to it is a garbage presser which is placed below, then there is another counter top with a basket of fruits on it, and finally a two door refrigerator.

Then there is a tall cabinet with three drawers where the forks, spoons and knives can be found, a hard wood cabinet with sliding glass doors, on top are the glasses, cups and wine goblet, on the bottom are the saucers, bowls and plates which separates the kitchen from the guestroom on the ground floor.

Behind the glass cabinet is a small hall way big enough for two persons to walk in to going to the back door which leads to the pool area, then a wall separator a small bonsai plant on the corner then the guest room at the right side, then next to the guest room is a small library, then there is a wall, then finally a stairways leading up to the second floor.

Upstairs there is a balcony with wood railings, and three small beach chairs, a family living room on the left side, then next to that is a small sounds booth complete with all the equipment's use in a recording sessions, next to that is the first room with a blue and white theme complete with a comfort room and bed and everything you can find in room. In front of that is another room with a red and yellow theme which is the masters bed room, it also has a toilet and bath and an all the things you need inside your room.

Across the hall way is another room with a yellow and white theme which has the same furniture's as the other rooms next to it is a gym with all the facilities needed to keep your body fit, next to the master's bedroom is a another guest room. Next to the blue and white room is spa room for relaxation. The whole house is as if built just for them. All over the house there are lights and windows as well so that it would not be too dark at night.

They all gathered down stairs and talks with the owner.

"So do you guys like the place, by the way to whom am I talking to?" the owner asks

"I'm Taiki Kou and these are my brothers Seiya and Yaten Kou, and their girlfriends Minako Aino and Usagi Tsukino" they each extend their hand to shake his hand.

Then his 16 year old daughter shows up, and she is a big fan of the three lights, upon seeing them, she screams on top of her lungs and jumps in to hug each one of them.

"Hey, who are you guys and why is my daughter hugging the three of you?" Mr. Nishio asks

"Dad, don't you guys know them? They are the three lights the very famous boy group here in Japan, they have already disbanded before and then now they are here again, aren't you looking for new talents to produce? Then be their manager, I heard they do not have any manager now, pick them dad, please" her daughter begs him.

He looks at them "Is this true, are you guys a big celebrity here in Japan and is looking for a new manager?" he asks

The three of them smiles and nod, "So how much are you willing to sell this house for us?" Seiya asks

"I'm willing to let you guys stay here right now, provided that I would become your new manager and would give me 30% of your total income from all of the album shares, movies and commercial that you guys would make, is that a deal?" Mr. Nishio asks

"Please say yes, please say yes" her daughter said

Taiki, Yaten and Seiya look at each other, "so what do you guys think, it would be 70% on our part and 30% on his part, that is not bad at all, considering we already have enough money for us to stay alive here in on earth" Taiki said then they all agreed to him

They look back at him and said, "We will have to keep 70% and you get to keep 30% is that right? Why?" Yaten asks

"Yes, that is true, well I asks only 30% because, I already have enough money and I own a lot of houses here Japan and in the US so, why need to ask more from you right?" he explains

"You have yourself a deal" Seiya said while he extends his hand to shake his hand.

Then the following day Mr. Nishio called for a press conference for the contract signing and the announcement of their return to the entertainment industry. Everyone who is somebody in Tokyo, Japan has come to witness the contract signing and the question and answer portion of the press to the three lights.

All the senshi's gathered together at the living room of Usagi in order to watch the live telecast of the the press con. They decided not to accompany them in order to avoid the swarm of press and the other fans that are there.

* * *

So, what do you guys think would happen next? What would happen to them six years after? Will they still stay together? Or will one of the couples slit up?

Find out what happens next in the chapter entitled _**"As Time Goes By"**_

Here in this chapter, it has already been six years after in the Sailor Moon World.

They all got into their separate lives; others took the course they really wanted to take up, while others changed their perspective in life. Setsuna went back to being the guardian of time and space, Hotaru is now under the care of Seiya and Usagi, Michiru and Haruka went to United Kingdom in order to fulfill their life long dreams. Chibiusa is already happy in heaven as an Angel and Usagi decided to take up almost everything that she needs to become a better mother and a wife in the future.

* * *

Once again thank you for all of your continued support to my very first fan-fiction; again sorry for all the mixed-up tenses, English is not my native language. I would also like to apologize for the all the typo-graphical errors. I promise to upload a revise version of this fan-fiction in order to address the mistakes I have made in this first version.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**Kyasarin means Catherine **_

_**Senmonka Kukku means Expert Cook**_

_**Oishī shokuhin resutoran means Delicious Foods Restaurant**_

_**Konbanwa, sensei to okusama means Good Evening, Sir and Madam**_

_**Sore o koitsu-ra means Darn It!**_

_**Ochitsuku means Calm Down**_

_**Oya~tsu means Gosh**_

_**Chotto sore o teishi shimasu means Hey Stop That**_

_**Kon'nichiwa means good afternoon**_

_**Jēmuzu Nishio means James Nishio (Nishio is a city in Aichi, Japan)**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Sailor Moon Sailor Star: A Twist in Time**

**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako-Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as **_

_**Well.**_

_**I know I have mention that Chibiusa is now happy as an angel, but you would not read it in this chapter because I'm planning to write a spin off about it, and also, I know that it is supposed to be a Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako-Yaten Fan-fiction, but I decided to also explore the possibilities of the Makoto-Taiki tandem since he likes her too in the series. So I hope you guys would like the twist I made in this chapter. I also hope you would enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it down.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is own by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**As Time Goes By**_

_**Two Years after the battle;**_

Two years had pass and Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto and Rei, had already finished high school and are already preparing for college. Setsuna Meioh went back to be the guardian of time and space as Ultra Sailor Pluto.

Haruka and Michiru went to United Kingdom in order for Michiru to have her degree in performing arts and Haruka started competing races all over Europe, and Hotaru went back to his father's arms.

The three lights are now living under one house, the house which their manager gave them about two years ago. Now that they are living as humans on earth, the three lights were able to adjust, in their earthly life and enjoyed all the attentions from being a famous celebrity and at the same time having the attentions of their respective girlfriends.

The sad part about being a celebrity however, that is, you cannot have it all. This is what happened to Ami-chan and Taiki-san, as one week after their graduation, Taiki-san and Ami-chan broke up.

For the reason that Taiki-san does not want Ami-chan to study Medicine at Harvard School of Medicine in USA. He wants her to take up Medicine at the Tokyo Medical University with him, but she does not want to and decided to follow her heart, leaving Taiki broken hearted.

Then two weeks after their graduation, they are all gathered at the Hikarawa Shrine to bid Ami-chan farewell. Apparently Ami does not want to say good bye to them at the Airport, every one of the inner senshis, including Seiya and Yaten and Hotaru are there, but, Taiki decided not to show up to bid her farewell.

"Are you sure about this Ami-chan?" Usagi-chan asks

Ami looks at her "Yes, Usagi-chan, I will miss all of you, do not worry guys I would still be visiting home, during Christmas and New Year's," she said

"Are you sure you are not going to change your mind? You know Taiki really had a hard time coping up with the break up, he just stayed inside the house and is not doing anything but write poetry the whole day" Yaten said

Ami felt bad after what Yaten just said, then Minako elbowed her boyfriend then finally Seiya approached Ami and gives her a pat on the head and said

"Hey, Ami-chan do not worry about Taiki-san, he would be alright trust me" then winks at her

Usagi moved closer to Seiya and then laid her head on his shoulder and grabs his left hand and said

"Ami-chan Seiya is right we will take care of Taiki-san for you"

"Hey Taiki is old enough" Seiya protested and then Usagi looks at him with a forced smile and right then Seiya figures out what Usagi wants to say and then said

"Yeah we will"

"Arigato, Min'na, farewell, we will see each other again" and then Ami-chan rode the taxi going to the airport and then they all waved at her.

Not far behind is Taiki, looking at her taxi as it drove her away from him.

After Ami left, Taiki really got hurt, so he started going out, going clubbing's and dating countless woman's, which he would later on dump along the way.

All of his friends are already worried about him, they do not know what to do, they tried calling Ami, but she would not answer

He somehow felt what Seiya had been through for Usagi in the past, and he does not know how to deal with the heart break, because he never experienced it before.

Taiki is inside his bedroom dealing with the hangover he had when he went home drunk last night. Seiya, Yaten and the others except for Makoto are at the living room trying to figure out what to do with him.

Usagi and Seiya are seating side by side with Hotaru at the right side of Seiya, Minako and Yaten are seated right next to Hotaru and Rei is seating right next to Yaten.

"Months from now, the enrollment would already start, and yet Taiki is like a lunatic" Seiya said

Everyone looks worried "Yes, if only Ami-chan is here" Usagi-chan said

"I do not understand why Ami-chan had to leave and left Taiki broken hearted, why does she had to go study abroad, when she could be studying here with him" Yaten-kun said angrily.

Minako looks at him "We also do not know why she did that, but that was her decision, we have to respect that, we are Ami's friends, but even us could not control her life, we are here to support her, and about Taiki, we promise that we would take care of him for her right?" she said

"So what now any bright ideas, on how we pull Taiki out this mess he is in?" Yaten-kun asks

Then Makoto storms in the living room of the three lights house, "You are all here, and where is Taiki-san?" she asks, then they all look upstairs then she sat down besides Rei.

"What is he doing inside his room, is he going to just stay like this forever? Makoto-chan asks

"I wish we know what to do Makoto-chan" Usagi-chan said

"We cannot just stay here and just things figure out, we have to do something" Makoto-chan said,

Makoto could no longer take what Taiki is doing with his life, and so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She stands up and walks towards the stairs, "you just got here, where you are going Makoto-chan?" Seiya asks

"If he is not going to come out and talk to us, then I might as well force him to" Makoto-chan said then she storms upstairs and knocks at Taiki's door

"Oh no, this is going to be bad, knowing Taiki-san" Yaten-kun said, and then they all went upstairs to follow her

She knocks at his room "Taiki-san, Taiki-san, open this door, Taiki-san" Makoto-chan said

Inside his room, Taiki is now bothered by her knocks, and decided to stand up and open the door, the others are now at the upstairs living room waiting to find out what will happen.

"WHAT? What do you want?" Taiki-san yelled at her

"What are you doing with your life, Taiki-san; you are not like this at all" Makoto-chan said

"What I'm doing with my life is none of your business Mako-chan" Taiki-san said angrily

"So what if Ami-chan left you, it is not yet the end of the world, you have to pull yourself together, Taiki-san" Makoto-chan said

What Makoto said made Taiki-san grew mad and push her aside she almost fell on the floor but she did not.

"You do not have the right to tell me what to do Mako-chan?" Taiki-san said angrily

She looks at him angrily

"Yes, I know that Taiki-san, but you are my friend, we are all your friends, we are here to help you, you do not have to go through this alone" Makoto-chan said

The others are just simply watching in silence, while they exchange words at each other.

"Easy for you to say because you have not yet been hurt before" Taiki, yelled back at her

Makoto is now angry and yells back at him

"You do not know what I have been through before, you do not know how many times I have been broken hearted, but I still manage to move on because I love to live and I'm not going to waste my life, for those stupid guys who broke my heart" she said

Taiki-san felt calm about what she said, it somehow hit him "You mean to say you have been hurt many times before?" he asks

Tears are now visible in her eyes "Yes, I know how you feel Taiki-san, I know it is hard to move on after a failed relationship, but life must go on, there are still so many fishes in the sea, do not waste your life, trying to cope up with the hurt, because you will never be free and would only continue to live miserably" she said, then she drop down to her knees

Taiki-san bend down and cup Makoto's face and looks at her crying eyes

"why are you saying all of this Makoto-chan, why are you trying to console me, why are you bothering yourself for my sake, why? I do not understand?" he asks

Makoto-chan looks at him "It is because, you are important to us, you are important to me Taiki-san"

Taiki-san looks surprise "Important to you?"

Then he felt strange, he felt a tingling emotion inside his heart, he looks far and remembered all the moments he spend with her, how she makes her smile, how she helps her before, the cooking show, which they did with Usagi and the last words which she said before she died during their battle with Galaxia, then he came back to reality.

"Why am I important to you Mako-chan?" Taiki-san asks

Makoto felt shy, but she decided not to hold back the feelings she had for him all these years, all the unreturned feelings of love and longing, which she had to suppress because of his relationship with Ami-chan.

Makoto look at him "Watashi wa anata o aishite Taiki-san" she said

Taiki-san and the others jaw dropped and their eyes widen when they heard her said such a thing.

"You love me Makoto-chan, since when?" Taiki-san asks

Makoto blush

"since the day I met you… but when you guys left for Kinmoku…I decided to forget all my feelings for you…but when you came back all my feelings returned but… I also have to forget about it, because I respect your relationship with Ami-chan, and when she left you, I somehow felt angry at her for leaving you, but at the same time, I felt relieved, knowing that you are now free, but when I notice that you are wasting your life away, I could not help, but feel sad and so I decided to help you cope with the heart break" she explains

They could not believe that all these years, Makoto had been hiding her true feelings for Taiki away, because of her love for Ami-chan.

He stared at her "I also had a secret crush on you Makoto-chan" Taiki-san started to explain

Makoto-chan and the others jaw dropped and their eyes widen once again, after what Taiki-san just said.

"Yes, that is true, ever since I met you I already had a secret crush on you too…but when the battle with Galxia was over… and we went back to Kinmoku… I feel that I want to see you again and not Ami-chan, but when the Queen revealed to us about our past in the silver millennium, I somehow felt sad knowing that I have been in love with Ami-chan in the past and not with you, sometimes I felt that when I'm with Ami-chan I will have to always compete with her intellectually, but when I'm with you I felt more free and myself… but I also have to suppress my feelings for you, because of what happened to Ami-chan and I in the past…when Ami-chan left me, I felt really sad, because I do not know how to deal with the heart break…and now that you have told me the truth I guess I can now freely say to you that watashi mo anata o aishite Makoto-chan" he explains further

What Taiki-san revealed to them makes them more surprise.

Months after their high school graduation they all went their separate ways and decided to choose the path that they love to do, but as for Usagi and Seiya they took up the course which would help them in the future, because of what they are destined to become one someday.

Rei Hino became a flight stewardess of Japan Airlines and the girlfriend of a pilot.

Ami Mizuno went to America to study Medicine, she took her studies seriously without taking a break for love, after her break up with Taiki, and she decided not to get involved with someone else, not until she finishes her studies.

Minako Aino became an Actress doing movies with her on screen and off screen boyfriend Yaten Kou and also decided to focus on her career.

Yaten Kou is still busy with being an Actor and doing commercial endorsement together with Seiya and Taiki, apparently since Seiya and Taiki are busy with school he can only do commercial endorsement with them.

Makoto Kino took up two separate courses a one year diploma on Cuisine and a one year diploma on Patisserie with Taiki, at the Le Cordon Bleu an international culinary school which started in Paris, France, and started to operate in Tokyo, Japan in the year 1991, they are classmates on the afternoon class, and she also teaches, Judo to kids over the weekends, and now the supportive girlfriend of Taiki Kou.

Taiki Kou, is taking up a three separate courses first is his Bachelor's Degree in Medicine at the Tokyo Medical University, his classes are during the morning and whole day on a Saturday and also a one year diploma on Cuisine and another one year diploma on Patisserie, during the afternoon, still a celebrity endorser despite his busy schedule and at the same time the proud, supportive and loving boyfriend of Makoto Kino.

Seiya Kou took up a two separate courses a bachelor's degree in Southeast Asian and Japanese Studies at Tokyo University of Foreign Studies, at the same time still a celebrity endorser and singer a good, loyal and romantic boyfriend to the lovely Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi Tsukino however decided not to take only one course but two courses, which is quite surprising on her part. She took up a one year diploma course on Cuisine and six months Patisserie certificate course at the same school of Makoto and Taiki over the weekends and she also took a four years course on Japanese Studies in the same school where Seiya is studying.

Hotaru is still living with her father and is now studying in Juban High School.

* * *

_**Four Years Later; at the house of the three lights**_

After Six years of staying in Kinmoku, Mamuro Chiba and Queen Kakyuu finally decided to live on Earth and stay here for good, she left Kinmoku in the hands of her younger sister Kirameki Kou, before they move back here; they had a simple coronation ceremony to make Princess Kirameki the new Queen of Kinmoku.

All of them are at the house of the three lights, seated on the living room chairs to finally decide on what to do next after graduation, when suddenly the doorbell rings. Seiya stands to see who is it and sees two familiar faces standing at the gate. At first he did not recognize them because they seem to have gone for so long, but Princess Kakyuu and Mamuro recognizes him the two of them still looks the same and seems to have not aged a bit.

They wave at him "Hey Seiya Kou, this is us, Mamo-chan and Kakyuu-san" Kakyuu-san said, and then he realize that it is really them, so he went to the gate and opens and closes the gate. The two followed him and he called everyone inside to come out.

They are seating at the benches outside the house near the zen garden, everyone are so please to see them again.

"Princess Kakyuu, Mamo-chan, it is great to see you guys again, what brings you guys back?" Rei-chan said

She smiles at them

"We are here, because, after the battle with Endymion, when Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon and Prince Akairo hoshi revived me, I'm no longer a star, but a human being and because of that, my star life span decreases to seven years and also Mamuro, since he is already a human he only has a life span of six years in Kinmoku, which is why we have to left Kinmoku in order to live longer here on Earth and we also decided to finally get married here on Earth as well" Kakyuu –san explains

They all became happy with what Kakyuu said to them, "So you are neither a Queen nor a Princess of Kinmoku? Seiya asks

"Yes, I'm not, right now I'm simply just Kakyuu Kou" she said

"So where would you guys stay then?" Yaten-kun asks

"We still do not know yet, we will have to find a place somewhere" Mamo-chan said

"Well, you could just stay here in our house instead; this house was given to us by our manager in exchange of an exclusive contract with him, we got two spare rooms, you two could stay at the down stairs room since it is bigger than the guest room upstairs" Taiki-san said

"Yeah that is right, you guys can stay here if you like?" Seiya-kun and Yaten-kun said in unison.

They all laugh and Mamo-chan and Kakyuu-san just smiles and nod in agreement.

It is already getting late and so the three of them decided to escort their girlfriend's home, Taiki takes out the van and drives Makoto and Hotaru home, Yaten uses Seiya's car to drive Minako home and since Usagi's house is just three streets away Seiya decided to walk her home. Rei's boyfriend arrives and gives her a ride back to the Hirakawa Shrine.

Mamuro and Kakyuu are left alone at the house of the three lights and made themselves home. Taiki first arrive at the house and found Kakyuu and Mamuro at the ground floor living room seated on the sofa and drinking a green tea. Kakyuu find the right time to finally ask Taiki-san about Ami-chan.

"So, are you guys comfortable here?" Taiki-san asks

Kakyuu-san smiles at him "Yes, you guys have a lovely home, you three did a great job in maintaining the beauty of your house" she said

"Arigato Kakyuu-san" Taiki-san said

"ahhmmm Taiki, before you go, I would just wanted to ask you something?" she said

"What is it about Kakyuu-san?" he asks Mamuro just seats down quietly enjoying the green tea Kakyuu prepared for him, while reading some of the Magazines which features the three lights.

Taiki looks at her and he can feel his heart beating fast "what happened to you and Ami-chan, Taiki-san? I mean before we left for Kinmoku, the two of you seems to have a wonderful relationship, and now you are with Makoto-chan, what happened?" she inquires

"_I knew it, I knew she is going to me ask me that question"_ Taiki said in his mind, he cleared his throat, breaths in deeply and then releases it slowly, he looks at her

"Well, the reason why, Ami-chan and I broke up is because, she broke up with me, after our high school graduation, Ami decided to take up Medicine at the Harvard School of Medicine in USA, I do not want her to go because my work and my life is here in Tokyo, Japan and I also wanted to study Medicine at the Tokyo Medical University, but she insisted of studying overseas, so she broke up with me, when we broke up, it was then that I realize that I have already been in love with Makoto Kino all these years and she still has the same feelings towards me after all these years, so we both decided to take a risk in our love and now we are happy with each other" Taiki-san explains

Kakyuu smiles at him "Does Ami-chan knows about your relationship with Mako-chan?" she asks

Taiki looks down and shook his head

"No, she does not know, she never came back, the last time we heard from her was at the time when her family here in Japan packed their bags and went to America to live with Ami at her apartment, her mother told us that Ami decided to live permanently in America and would no longer go back here in Japan, we tried emailing her, but we never receive any response, we tried to inform her through snail mail and long distance calls but still no good, it seems that she focuses herself in her studies first" he explains

"So what will you do now, what if Ami-chan show's up one of these days, four years have already pass by surely she already had a lot of time to think right, what if she comes back here surprising all of you what would you guys tell her" Kakyuu asks, Mamuro pretended not to listen to their conversation and just continue reading.

"Mako-chan and I are also discussing that every now and then and we decided to tell her when she comes home here in Japan" Taiki-san said

Then Yaten arrives and parks that car at the garage and Seiya also arrives, seconds after Yaten parks the car.

* * *

_**At the Tsukino's Residence **_

When morning came Usagi-chan finally is able to wake up early and prepared their breakfast, a banana and strawberry crepe, with a whipped cream on top and a coffee for her parents and Shingo who are all very excited to watch her graduate in collage.

After she prepared the breakfast the phone rings, she pick it up and very much excited to listen to her boyfriends' voice.

"Moshi, moshi, Seiya-kun" she said

"_Moshi, moshi Usagi-chan, this is not Seiya, its Ami, your longtime friend remember?"_ Ami-chan said over the phone, Usagi-chan is in shock.

"_Moshi, moshi, are you still there Usagi-chan, can we meet at Hirakawa Shrine this afternoon, at around 3:00 pm, I'm excited to see all of you, I just got back from America"_ she said over the phone, then hangs up, finally she received a call from Ami-chan, the first call she received in after four years.

Usagi could not believe what just happen, it took a while before the call finally sinks in to her.

"Hooray, Ami-chan is back" she said excitedly, and then she remembered that she still did not know that Taiki-san and Makoto-chan are already lovers, then her excitement turned into sadness.

"Ami-chan is back?" she said in a form of shock then walks slowly towards their couch, and then she shook her head, "I have to tell the others about this" she said

But before she could call them through their communicator, someone knocks at their front door,

"Daredesuka?" she shouted

"_Hey, Odango,__sore wa watashi, anata no chūjitsuna kareshidesu"_ he said

"Seiya?" she said

"_Who else could there be, unless you are expecting someone else aside from me?"_ he said and knocks at the door again impatiently

"Tsūkon, Seiya" she said and then stands up to open the door

"Who is it Usagi-chan?" Ikuku Tsukino asks

"It is my boyfriend Seiya, mom" she said

"Oh, let him in" her mother said

"I'm already at the front door mom" she said and opens the door and gives him a kiss on the right cheek and he kisses her left cheek

Seiya entered the house and sees the look on Usagi's face "what is the matter, why do you look like that?" he asks with concern

She looks at him still looks confuse "why are you here so early anyway?" then she offers him to seat down on the couch, he walks towards the couch and seats, then she follows him and seats right next to him.

"Well, I'm here because I would not miss another breakfast with you, well now that we have been lovers for almost six years, I guess it would only be proper if will get myself use to your cooking and preparing the breakfast for me, what do you say?" he said

Usagi seems to be distant, and he notices it, "this is not like you, by now, I can already tell if something is bothering you, come on tell me what is bothering you" he insisted

She looks at him "promise you would not get angry?" she said

"Why would i…?" he said but before he could continue saying, she said "Ami-chan is back"

Looking confuse "Waeehh…what?" he said then she repeat what she just said "Ami-chan is…" but Seiya cut her

"Yeah, I heard what you said, are you sure that, that is her?" he said in a disbelief voice

"Yes, I'm positive about her, and she wants to meet all of us at the Hirakawa Shrine at 3:00 this afternoon" she said

"But… why…why now, I mean she did not called us or even tell us or even show herself in front of us for…how long….four years…and now she is just going to show up and then bam…she wants to see us this afternoon…I mean…I could not understand…?" The confuse Seiya said

Usagi is also confuse "yes I know what you mean, which is why I need your help to tell everyone that we need to meet at the Hirakawa Shrine right now, but my concern really is how to tell her about Taiki and Makoto's relationship" she said

He breaths in deeply and sighs

"alright we will tell the others to meet us at the Shrine right now, about Taiki and Makoto, let us just let them tell her the truth, I'm sure she would understand, after all it was her choice to break Taiki's heart that lead him to realize his true feelings for Makoto" he explains

Usagi nods then contacted everyone through their communicator, good thing Rei-chan does not have any flight scheduled for that day and is able to prepare the shrine for the very urgent meeting.

* * *

_**At the Hirakawa Shrine**_

Everyone is already at the shrine including Kakyuu-san and Mamo-chan. Usagi and Seiya, did not told them over their communicator, the reason why they called them for the very urgent and important meeting.

They are all seated at the living room, except for Hotaru, because she is still at school,

"So what is this fuss all about?" Yaten-kun said in an annoyed voice

"Yeah this could better be worth our time" Taiki-san said

"Ohhhh…yeah this would really be worth your time Taiki-san" Seiya-kun said

Looking confuse "what do you mean by that Seiyakun and why is Usagi-chan seems to be very nervous?" Taiki-san asks

Usagi-chan looks at Seiya-kun and then he signals her to tell them the truth, she took a very deep breath and then sighs, "Alright here goes nothing" she said

"What are you waiting for, tell us already" they all said in unison making her feel more nervous, then she blurted out,

She closes her eyes "Ami-chan is back, and she wants to see us at 3:00 this afternoon, right here in the Hirakawa Shrine" she said in the fastest way possible

"Waeehh…WHAT?" they all said in unison

Seiya cross his arms "Just exactly what my reaction was" he said

Still looking surprise, Rei-chan looks at Usagi-chan "Are you sure that, that is her?"

"Yup, still the same follow-up question" Seiya said, while still crossing his arms

"Yes, at first I was excited to finally hear Ami-chan's voice after four years, but then again, I realize that she is the only one who still does not have any idea on Taiki and Makoto's relationship, then I felt sad" she said

They all look at each other, Makoto grabs the hand of Taiki, looks at him "I guess we should tell her about us later" she said

All of them nod in agreement, "so we will have to surprise her then" Minako-chan said

"Oh she would be surprise alright" Yaten-kun said and Minako elbowed him on the stomach

"Ouch, that hurts" Yaten said while covering his stomach with his arms cross

"Alright, we will do some decoration, Seiya and I would have to fetch her and bring her somewhere, while you guys decorate this place, Taiki and Makoto, you two would have prepare the food, while trying to figure out how to break it to her gently, Minako and Yaten, you would have to decorate the entire living room with Rei, Mamoru and Kakyuu you would be in charge of the drinks, (crosses her eyebrows) no alcoholic drinks please, we know that she does not like to drink alcohol, alright we will, go now, good luck everyone" Usagi-chan said

"Wow, you sounded like a true leader now, Usagi-chan" Mamo-chan teases her

She frown at him "hmmm…what did you just said Mamo-chan?" she said

Mamo-chan waves at her with both hands "Ā nanimonai" he said

Seiya laugh at Usagi, she looks at him "hmmm Seiya" and she grows taller than him, making Sieya feel small and scared looking at her,

"Ā nanimonai, let's go Odango" he said and then she breath in deeply and sigh, she looks more clam now, and then followed Seiya to the car.

Inside the car Usagi-chan, tried contacting Ami-chan to ask where she is staying, apparently she was not able to ask her a while ago because she hangs up the phone before she could even ask her, and she did not know the number of Ami-chan since she did not had an open communication with them for the past six years.

Usagi-chan tried contacting her through her communicator, and she is surprise to find out that she is still using her communicator but she did not answer so she left a message instead.

"Ami-chan, where are you staying, Seiya and I wants to meet you first, can you tell us where to go, so that we can fetch you? Call back please" Usagi-chan said

Seiya who is driving the car, glance at her "So did it work?" he asks

She looks at him and shook her head "No good, it seems that she does not want to be found" she said,

"So what shall we do now, we cannot just drive all over Tokyo just to find one person who does not want to be found" he said

Then seconds later after Seiya said that her communicator beeps up Ami-chan is calling her she push the button to receive the call.

"_Usagi-chan, I miss all of you so much, I'm sorry if I was not able to pick up my communicator because I'm still taking a bath, well, you and Seiya could visit me at my old folk's house, you know where our old house is right?"_ Ami-chan said

"Yes Ami-chan I know where it is, we would be on our way there now, by the way, I though you sold that house before, why are you there now?" Usagi-chan asks

"_No one wants to buy the house, so we just asks one of our relatives to watch over the house until we get back, I left everything here, including my communicator, and I'm surprise to see that, it still works, well, I have to go now to get dress, see you in a moment Usagi-chan"_ Ami-chan said

Then she turns off the communicator "see you in a moment Ami-chan" she said, Seiya looks at her, she looks so down and she seems not excited to see one of her best friend.

"Hey, do not look so down, everything is going to be alright" he said trying to cheer her up

She looks at him "Seiya, what do you think happened to Ami-chan for the past four years? I mean she never tried to contact us, she did not even talked to me face to face over the communicator, she left her communicator at home, I do not know, it seems that she is not the same Ami-chan that we all know and love" she said

Seiya looks at the road "well, to tell you honestly, I think, Ami-chan had her own reasons why she did what she did, we may not know what those reasons are but, I can sense that she misses us terribly, Usagi-chan whatever happens, we will just have to respect and support Ami-chan okay?" he said

Usagi looks at him and smiles "Arigato, Seiya-kun" she said

Then they finally arrived at Ami's old place, and Ami is already waiting for them at the gate, Ami's physical appearance now changes, unlike the others who still look the same.

She now has a long wavy blue hair, which she ponytailed; she had also gotten taller than before, a tone and athletic body, she is wearing a pair of denim blue pants a running shoes and a plain white shirt with a black vest , she looks very stylish in her clothes.

Both of them could not believe their eyes, "Ami-chan is that you?" they said in unison

"Hop on Ami, we are going to the Crown Restaurant to have some coffee, if that is alright with you" Seiya-kun said

Ami-chan smiles cutely at them "Yes, Seiya-kun, I'm sure you all want to know what happened to me for the past four years right?" she said, and then gets inside the car of Seiya.

There is still awkwardness in the air, all three of them are now inside the car, there is silence in the air until they finally arrived at their destination.

Seiya gentleman as he is opens the car doors for the two girls. Then they claim up the stairs and Seiya opens the restaurant door for them.

They seat on their favorite spot in the entire restaurant, the corner table near the entrance door Seiya and Usagi are seating side by side and Ami seats in front of them.

Seeing that nobody wants to speak up, Ami-chan breaths in deeply and lets out a sigh, she smiles at them "Usagi-chan, (grabs Usagi's hands) I'm sorry, for what I did, for not being able to communicate with you guys, I feel really sad and stupid also for living Taiki-san, I do not know where to start or how to say this" Ami-chan said

Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun looks at each other and then both look at her "what is it that you wanted to say Ami-chan? Go on say it, Seiya and I would be very much willing to listen, and promise we would not get angry or say anything until you are finish" Usagi-chan said affirming her

Ami sigh, and then let's go of Usagi's hands

"The reason why I left for America was because of my mother...(looks down)

she wanted me to study in America, even if I do not want to...

off course I do not want to leave you guys behind and break Taiki's heart...(looks back at them)

but when my mother found out about our relationship, she asks me to broke up with him because he does not want him for me...(squeezes her hands)

but still I fought for our love and hide it from her, when she found out, that I did not broke up with him...(looks at the left window)

she got really mad at me and force me to choose between Taiki and you guys or them my family... (sigh)

with a heavy heart off course I choose my family and forced myself to break up with him...(looks up)

when I left I cried and cried the whole flight, I had no other choice, because my mother is sick with breast cancer...(looks back at them)

which is why, we all have to move to America for her treatments, she was able to receive all of your letters and did not gave it to me...she also block all of you in my email address, she asks me to leave my communicator behind as well, so that I could focus on my family and my studies as well...(tears slowly falling down her eyes)

I love you guys so much because you are my second family, I also love Taiki so much until now...(sigh)

I never stop loving him...(Usagi and Seiya looks at each other)

but most of all I love my family and my mother so much, and now that she already pass away and that I have already graduated with honors at the Harvard School of Medicine, I have finally decided to go back here in Japan and to be reunited with you guys and to say sorry to Taiki for what I did and to tell him that I still love him and hoping that he would give me a second chance" she explains and forces a smile at them

What Ami revealed, answers all of their questions, but also gives them a bigger problem since she is still in love with him, but he is already in love with someone else.

After telling them the truth, Ami-chan stands up "Shitsureishimashita, Usagi-chan, Seiya-kun, I would just like to go to the comfort room, I need to go pee" she said, they both nod, then she walks towards the comfort room.

Both of them look nervous, they do not know what to do with the situation, he looks at her "stop worrying, you also make me worry" he said

"I cannot help it, I'm afraid on what will happen to her if she finds out" Usagi-chan said

Seiya grabs her right hand and squeeze it "do not worry everything is going to be alright" he said

She looks at him "so what shall we do now Seiya?" Usagi-chan asks

He breaths in deeply and sigh, "We will do nothing" Seiya said

"But" Usagi-chan protested, but before she could say something to him, Ami-chan approaches their table,

"Did I miss something" Ami-chan said

Both of them are caught by surprise,

"Ā nanimonai, we are just talking about what to do on our graduation day" Usagi-chan said, while waving her hands, and then she smiles at them and then she seats down in front of them.

"So Ami-chan you seem to be different, since when did you decided to grow your hair?" Usagi-chan asks

Ami-chan smiles

"Oh, this, I started growing my hair when I was still studying in America, I had no time to take care of myself or my hair, because I was very busy juggling both my studies, my mother's treatments and work, so I have no time to go to the salon, until I realize that my hair is already long" she said

"So you are also working their?" Seiya-kun asks

"Hai, I had to, because mother's treatments are so expensive, and my father's salary was only enough for her treatments and the hospital bills, so I also have to work in order to have money for our daily needs, good thing the school offers me a teaching profession, since my grades are excellent in all my class, so I teach chemistry to students who are having low grades in that subject, the school pays me enough salary for our daily needs and also help my father with the hospital bills as well" Ami-chan explains

Usagi looks excited to hear her story "So why did you have a tone athletic body?" Usagi-chan said

"Oh, I have been doing tennis, it helps me to keep my body fit and at the same time releasing the stress" Ami-chan said and smiles at them.

* * *

So what do you think would happen next? What do you think would happen at the surprise party? How would Taiki and Makoto tell Ami the truth? Who would propose a marriage to whom?

To find the answer join me again in this next chapter _**"The Engagements"**_

Here in this chapter, the surprise party, turn out to be quite a surprise to Ami-chan when she found out the truth about Taiki and Makoto's relationship. The revelation places the friendship of Ami-chan and Makoto-chans at risk of break down. But when there is sadness there is also happiness, when surprising engagements happens which excites everyone.

* * *

_**Thank you once again for always, taking time to read my story, I really do appreciate all of you guys. Thank you very much for all your support and for giving me inspirations, to finish my story, again, I do apologize for all the grammatical and typographical errors. I do not have a proof reader, for my story so I hope that you guys understand that, again thank you and god bless us all.**_

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**Kirameki - Twinkle **_

_**Moshi-moshi - Hello**_

_**Daredesuka? - Who is it?**_

_**Sore wa watashi, anata no chūjitsuna kareshidesu – It is I, your faithful boyfriend**_

_**Tsūkon – sorry, it is an adjective use to indicate that the person is saying sorry by means of being apologetic or regretful on what the person just said to another person.**_

_**Ā nanimonai – Ahh nothing**_

_**Shitsureishimashita – Excuse Me**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Sailor Moon Sailor Star: A Twist in Time**

**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki-Makoto and Minako-Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I did not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**I would just like to apologize for the very late UPDATE I'm also currently finishing the last two Chapters of my book entitled The Chronicles of Earthven: An Incredible Journey, which is not about Sailor Moon, I do however would like to extend my heartfelt gratitude to all of you guys. Thank you for always supporting my story, for always visiting my very first fan fiction. I really do not know who you guys are but, from the bottom of my heart THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is own by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The Engagements**_

_**At the Hikarawa Shrine**_

Every one of them is busy doing their part, Kakyuu-san and Mamo-chan just arrived from the grocery, using the van of the three lights which Taiki-san made him use. They arrive carrying with them the non-alcoholic drinks which Usagi-chan asks from them. They brought two dozen fruit soda cans and another two dozen root beer cans, some bottles of waters and fruit juices and places it at the chiller.

After placing it on a chiller, they help Minako-chan, Yaten-kun and Rei-chan decorate the place they also brought some party poppers and an air pump to put some air to the balloons they prepared. Minako-chan and Rei-chan made a lettering which says

"WELCOME HOME AMI MIZUNO"

Taiki-san and Makoto-chan also prepared finger foods for the party; they decided not to prepare a three course meal since it is going to be a welcome party after all. They prepared a plate full of Calamari, a plate full of Chicken Lollipops, a plate full of bite size fish fillets, a bowl full of Japanese Pop Beans, a plate full of bite size brownies and plate full of mini chocolate truffle and some California Maki as well. Everyone is now set for Ami's Home Coming Party, and everyone is now eager to see her again.

While they are waiting at the Hikarawa Shrine, Seiya-kun and Usagi-chan are still talking with Ami-chan at the Crown Restaurant.

"Hahahaha, that is so funny Usagi-chan, I could not believe you have not changed after all these years, I cannot believe you actually told your parents that Seiya used to be a girl, hahahaha and to think that you are already close in telling them the truth about your identity" Ami-chan said laughing

Seiya frown, "Yeah, well, let's not just talk about what happened that day when my parents first met him" Usagi-chan, forced a smile then looks at the angry Seiya-kun.

"Wait, I'm just curious, so how did your parents react on that, I mean did they actually believe you?" Ami-chan asks

Usagi is trying not to answer her, but she could not help herself, Seiya's eyes rolled, she looks at him and smiles, Seiya's eyes narrowed on her, then she looks away

"Well, my parents laugh at it though and told me that I'm funny" Usagi-chan said

"So they did not believe you?" Ami-chan inquires back, Usagi-chan shook her head, and Seiya-kun looks at his wrist watch

"Ohhh…gee…look at the time, it is already 3:00 in the afternoon, in deed time moves so fast when you are having a good time, so shall we go" he told the two girls, they nod at him and then they both stand up, Seiya-kun took out his wallet form his back and then place the money on the table and signals at the waiter to inform him about the payment on the table.

He opened the door for them and then they went down the stairs. He opened the door of the car for his love and for Ami-chan as well.

* * *

_**At the Hikarawa Shrine**_

"Beep…Beep…" Minako-chan's communicator beeps, she push the button to receive the call from Usagi-chan

"Hey Usagi-chan where are you guys now?" Minako-chan asks

"_We are already on our way to the Hikarawa Shrine with Ami-chan" _she said, and then turns off the call, she did not say anything else in order to keep the surprise they prepared for Ami-chan.

Minako's eyes widen upon hearing what Usagi-chan said

"Everyone please be ready, Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun are already on their way here, with Ami-chan" Minako-chan informs the others.

Then they all started to panic, with what Minako-chan said, they did not know what to do or where to hide, then they all found a place to hide.

Minutes later the door open and the three of them saw the decorations on the wall, above the ceiling and in front of them is a big streamer which says,

"WELCOME HOME AMI MIZUNO" but they could not see them, Ami-chan felt sad and turns around and walks towards the porch when they all come out of hiding and said

"SURPRISE…WELCOME HOME AMI-CHAN" they all said in unison, Ami-chan turns around to find that all of them are there, except for Haruka and Michiru since they are still at United Kingdom.

She looks so surprise to see Kakyuu-san and Mamoru-chan's faces, which have not aged a bit, she looks so happy to see the love of her love Taiki-san, she run towards him and then gives him a hug and she places her hands around his neck. Everyone is so surprise to what she just did, they all look at each other and Taiki-san looks at Makoto-chan.

Ami-chan sees the reaction on Taiki's face, she then let's go of her hands and she felt guilty with what she did to him four years back.

"Ohhh…I'm sorry Taiki...are you still angry at me after what I did to you four years ago?" Ami-chan looks at him with guilt.

"Ohhh…No Ami-chan, that thing which happened four years ago, was nothing…I have already forgotten about it and I have already forgiven you for what you did, let's just not talk about it" Taiki-san said, while forcing a smile to her.

Ami-chan felt sad, seeing that his reaction have not change "So why are you still looking at me like you have not forgotten about it, as if you are keeping something from me… did you not miss me?" she asks

"Ohhh…let us not talk about the past…what is done is done…let us just enjoy this day…and eat and drink right Ami-chan" Makoto-chan said, breaking the awkwardness between the two.

"Yeah, what Makoto-chan said" Taiki-san answers back

Ami-chan smiles at them, Makoto-chan and Taiki-san looks at each other "I miss all of you guys so much" Ami-chan said.

They are all standing in the living room dancing, while holding a can of Soda on the left hand and a piece of food on the right hand.

"So, how long will you be staying here Ami-chan?" Hotaru-san asks

Ami looks at them and smiles "I will be staying here for good" Ami-chan said, while Makoto-chan and Taiki-san both chock with what she said

"Are you two alright?" Ami-chan said

"Ahhmm…ahhhmmm… yeah we are both find, don't mind us Ami-chan" Makoto and Taiki said in unison.

Then she walks towards the table and grabbed a drink and some food, while Makoto-chan is talking to Taiki-san.

Makoto-chan looks at Taiki-san "so how should we tell her?" she said

"I still do not know" he answered

Then Ami-chan smiles shyly and then looks at Taiki-san talking to Makoto-chan, she walks towards them, then said,

"Shitsureishimashita Makoto-chan, but can I talk to Taiki-san for a moment I have a lot of things to tell him"

She looks at Taiki-san and said "sure, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about right Taiki-san?"

Taiki-san just did not say a word and walks with Ami-chan; she takes him outside to the shrine Zen Garden.

"Dakara, ogenkidesuka Taiki-san?" she ask him first

"I'm now happy with my life, because ever since you left me, my life became miserable" he said but before he could say something she interrupted him by saying.

"Watashi wa, hidoku zan'nen Taiki-san, I know I hurt you the most, but I did it because my mother is dying with breast cancer and we have to go to America for her treatment and all, but after all these years I have never stopped loving you, I still love you until now, can we start a new?"

He is caught by surprise as to what Ami-chan just said to him he felt all the pain he experience in the past when Ami-chan broke up with him her statement stirred the anger he felt inside,

"Are you sure you are Ami Mizuno? Watashi wa yoku shira re aisa rete iru shōjo, you let my heart be broken into a million pieces, you have been gone for four years, four long years, you did not call back when we are…when I was trying to contact you, (tears are now visible in his eyes) you did not even write on snail mail…even if I have already written many letters to you every day… not even a short emailed from you…you did nothing to communicate with me…with us and now you are here asking me to give you a second chance… ?" Taiki-san said to her as tears are now rolling down his face

Ami-chan is about to cry "I know that I have caused you so much pain in the past I know what I have done, I did not call back because my mother block all of you in my phone, my mother also forced me to leave my communicator behind, I did not receive any mails from you because my mother hid them, she also block all of you in my email addresses because she does not want me to be distracted in school, I have sacrificed a lot for my family, but before she passed away she ask for my forgiveness and told me everything and showed me all of your letters, and I went back here in Japan to tell you the truth" she said crying

Taiki-san looks at her and said "I'm sorry, I did not know, but I'm afraid it is already too late for that Ami-chan because, I can no longer give you the second chance that you are asking"

Ami-chan looks back at him "why, what is the reason, or do not tell me that you have already found someone else to love?" she asks

Taiki-san looks away "Yes I have, when you left me, this person consoled me, took care of me and she love me no matter what, she never left my side and I'm very much happy to be with her and I love her more than I have loved you" he said

Ami-chan could not believe what she just heard "is that so, so who she is? Do I know her?" she asks

Taiki-san took a deep breath and said "You know her so much, for she goes by the name of Kino Makoto"

With that Ami-chan eyes grew bigger and she did not expect to hear him said her name, she does not know what to feel or what to say, she could not help herself but feel jealous towards her, she knew she had done something wrong but she did not expect that the woman whom he now loves is Makoto-chan, she closes her eyes and clinch her fist,

"Itsu kara Taiki-san?" she dared to asks

"Two months after you left me" he said in reply

She wanted to kill Makoto-chan because of what she found out, but because she is one of her closes friend she just decided to cry and run away from them but everyone saw her leaving and crying.

Taiki-san tried to follow her but he cannot he can only look at her back fading right before his eyes.

They all said in unison "Ami-chan where are you going" but Ami-chan left without saying goodbye.

Makoto-chan runs towards Taiki-san and he told her "She already knows and she did not take it lightly"

Then Makoto-chan runs towards Ami-chan and she catches up with her, "Ami-chan I'm sorry, I really do, please forgive me for loving Taiki-san" she said

Ami-chan who is now weeping turn to face her "Dōshite Makoto-chan, you are one of my closes friend, you know how much I love Taiki-san, but why him, why does it have to be him? She said in a loud voice

"Ami-chan" Makoto-chan said and is starting to cry, the others went outside the house to watch their backs, just in case something bad will happen.

"Ami-chan, anata wa kare o nokoshita, you did not know how much you have hurt him, it pains all of us, to see him waste his life away, he is always drunk, he had a lot of girlfriends whom he would just dump after one night, you never see him in his worse, Ami-chan, and what do you expect us to do, let him die because of what you did, I have loved him ever since, but I have to suppress my love to him because I love you more, because you are my friend, but when you left him in his misery I could no longer take it to see the man that I love wasting his time on nothing and living a miserable life"

"Makoto-chan, anata wa tada hokanohito o aishita kamo shirenai, why did you choose to love him, the man whom I love, I know I have hurt him, but that does not mean that I have already stopped loving him because I did not, I came back to give our love a second chance but, how can he love me back when he is already in love with you" Ami-chan said

Makoto walks towards her to embrace her "Watashi ni sawaranaide kudasai, anata wa mō watashi no tomodachi janai" Ami-chan said then she hailed a taxi and went home, everyone look dumbfounded as to what she just said.

They could not believe that Ami-chan would say such a thing to Makoto-chan, it as though she is no longer the Ami-chan they all know and love, she chooses to blame it on Makoto-chan and ended their friendship rather than owning up to her own mistakes.

"What had happen to Ami-chan in America, naze kanojo wa kono yō ni kinō shite iru?" Usagi-chan asks looking so sad

"I could not blame Ami-chan for acting that way, kanojo wa chōdo kanojo no haha o ushinatta, and found out all the things that her mother did to her, now that she is back she expects all of us to be there for her in her trying times, she loves Taiki-san so much and now she learned that her best friend and her ex-boyfriend whom she still love is in a relationship, naturally she feels betrayed all over again, let us just give her some space and time to think clearly, I'm sure she would find a way to reconcile with Makoto-chan one way or another" Hotaru-san expresses her views.

"Hotaru-san is right, we just have to give Ami-chan some time and space to heal, besides all of us also contributed to her grief, we could have done something in the past, we should have tried harder to reach her and told her the truth, but we did not, we all waited for her to come back and now she learn it in a very hard way" Rei-chan said

The supposed to be surprise welcome home party that they prepared for Ami-chan ended up in a disaster, Ami-chan, because she is deeply hurt, had said something bad to her closes friend which placed their friendship at risk of total breakdown.

Ami already arrived home, she could not believe what just happened she then look at all the pictures they had before, recalled all their fights together, the time when they first fight together, their moments of defeat and triumphs all the wonderful moments she spend with Makoto-chan and Taiki-san, their last battle with the evil prince Endymion, all the pains she experience in America and being away from her friends all came back to her. Then she snaps back into reality and realizes the wrong things she had done, and then it hit her, she just told one of her best friend the harshest words, and then she breaks into tears.

"Watashi ga naniwoshita, this isn't me at all, I just ended my friendship with Makoto-chan, just because Taiki-san and her fell in love in my absence, ohhh what have I done, how would I face them now, it is not Makoto-chan fault why he fell for her, it was my fault because I have hurt him so badly, what should I do?" Ami-chan said to herself in her deep realization.

Ami-chan is now alone, she feels lonely and full of guilt, and she did not realize that because of what she feels, her negative emotion is feeding the evil that still lurks in the dark kingdom. The dark kingdom was never destroyed and every time people would feel bad about themselves their negative emotion is feeding the evil that rest within it, as if gaining evil powers and just waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

_**At the Tsukino Residence**_

It is still early in the morning when Mamo-chan arrived at the Usagi-chan's place, Usagi-chan is still asleep and Mamuro threw a stone at the sliding door to wake her up.

The small stones that Mamuro is throwing cause her to wake up "who could it be, why so early" she mumbles as she wakes up and walks towards the balcony to see who it is.

"Ohhh…Mamo-chan why are you here this early and where is Kakyuu-san?" she ask

"I need to talk to you about Kakyuu-san, can you let me in and we shall discuss everything inside?" Mamo-chan said in reply

"Alright, I would be down in just a minute" she said

Then she went down to open the door and the gate for him, not for behind is Seiya-kun doing his morning jog when he saw Mamuro went inside the house of Usagi-chan, even though he is aware that Mamuro and Kakyuu are in a relationship and that he is in a relationship with Usagi, still he could not help himself but feel jealous considering the fact that the two of them have a past.

"_What is he doing in my odango's place, what is he up to and why isn't he with Kakyuu-san?"_ he wonders to himself

Inside Usagi-chan's house Mamuro started to tell her the reason why he is there at that early.

"I have a proposal for you Usagi-chan, would you like to hear it?" Mamo-chan started

Usagi-chan's heartbeat grows faster and she was caught by surprise "Mamo-chan do not tell me you are going to ask my hand in marriage…? Because I have Seiya-kun and you got Kakyuu-san what does this mean?" She said in a very nervous voice

Mamo-chan is caught by surprise as to how she reacted "Wait…what? Are you actually assuming that I'm going to propose a marriage to you?" he said and then after wards he started to laugh

"Why are you laughing…?" Usagi-chan said

"Ohhh…Usagi-chan, you are still naïve after all these years…off course I'm not going to ask your hand in marriage…what makes you think that…?" Mamo-chan explains

Usagi-chan looks shy and embarrassed "Ohh you mean to say…you want to propose marriage to Kakyuu-san and you wanted my help to help her plan the wedding…am I right?" she said

"Yes…that is what I'm planning to do…would you help me…plan this engagement party…I mean after what happened last night I think this would be the perfect way for people to forget the bad thing that happened last night…" he said in reply

"Sure I would be glad to…wait aren't you guys married already in Kinmoku?" she inquire

"Back in Kinmoku, we are appointed King and Queen, but they do not have a wedding ceremony back there, so technically Kakyuu-san and I are not yet married, and I want to formally ask her hand in marriage and I went here to tell you first because you are one of my closest friend, we have been planning this since the day we came back…but we still have not plan when the engagement would be…and I want to surprise her" he said

Outside Seiya-kun is already at the front door, and then he just opened the door without knocking, when he sees Mamo-chan opened a box with an engagement ring on it, and he sees Usagi-chan's reaction, she is so happy and gives him a hug, as if his whole world stops then he rush towards him in a slow motion and punches him on the face where Mamuro drops the box with the ring on it on the floor.

Usagi-chan is shock to see him there "Are you planning to steal Usagi-chan away from me Mamo-chan?" he ask angrily

Mamo-chan became angry, Usagi-chan pulled Seiya-kun away from him "What are you talking about Seiya-kun?" Mamo-chan said angrily

"What was the ring all about tell me…?" Seiya-kun answers back in angrily too which wakes up Usagi's parents and Shingo.

Feeling the tension between the two boys, Usagi said "He is going to propose to Kakyuu-san tonight and he is asking me to help him prepare for the engagement"

Seiya-kun felt embarrass on what he did to him "Gomen'nasai, Mamo-chan I did not know, forgive me, for hurting you, I just thought you are going to propose a marriage to Odango…" he said without looking him in the eyes

"That is alright, just don't do it again…so can you help us?" Mamo-chan said as he wipes the blood off his mouth.

Usagi looks at him and said "what are you doing here anyway?"

Seiya-kun tells them the truth as to why he was there, Usagi-chan shakes her head and Mamo-chan just smirks at what he said.

After breakfast Mamo-chan, Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun went to tell others about Mamoru's plan, everyone except Ami-chan and Kakyuu-san knows about the engagement plan. Ami-chan did not know about the proposal because they wanted to give her space to think and Kakyuu-san because he wants to surprise her. Right after telling them about the plan he ask the three lights if he can use their luxurious yacht for the wedding proposal, where the three lights gladly said yes too.

When everything is already on set for the wedding proposal of Mamo-chan to Kakyuu-san, Seiya-kun also thought of something so he left early and then went to a nearby jewelry store to buy an expensive ring for Usagi-chan. Now that they are already at the right age of 22, he thought that it would be the best time for him to ask Usagi's hand in marriage.

When he arrived at the jewelry store he fell in love with the one ring that has a heart-shape cut ruby, encrusted with small diamond on its side which also shaped like a heart and at the bottom of the heart is white gold embedded small half sun and small half-moon platinum ring he carefully scrutinize the ring and when he look at the inside of it he discovers an inscription which says:

_"Until Eternity"_

Which he made it change to _"Usagi andSeiya"_

He waited for them to finish changing the lettering inside, after an hour they have finished the inscription, then he left and went back home to prepare his speech for Usagi-chan.

Seiya-kun is inside his room and he did not noticed that it was already getting late and that he needs to prepare for his proposal to Usagi-chan.

While he is busy, Usagi-chan arrived at their house, where Kakyuu-san and Mamo-chan are also staying; Kakyuu-san sees her coming.

"Usagi-chan, have you seen Mamo-chan? I did not see him the whole day and it is not like him to do that, since you are one of his closes friends do you happen to know where he is?" Kakyuu-san asks

Usagi-chan smiles at her "Well I have not seen him the whole day either, did he not told you where he is going?" Usagi-chan said in reply

"I saw him left very early in the morning and he did not even bother to say goodbye to me or something and I thought he was with you?" Kakyuu-san said

"Hmmm…that seems to be very strange…well I'm sure he is just doing fine and knowing Mamo-chan I'm pretty sure he would be back soon…by the way…I have an invite here a dinner cruise for two at a luxurious yacht …and the three lights are performing in that dinner cruise later…Seiya-kun gave me one ticket would you like to come…?" Usagi-chan said to her

"Why only one ticket, how about you…?" she inquires

"Ohhh…me…I would have a back stage pass…I would give it to you if you like…?" Usagi-chan said in reply

"But what about Mamo-chan…? I would not go if he would not" Kakyuu-san protested

Usagi-chan do not know what to say, Mamo-chan specifically told her not to tell her the truth, so she thought of an alibi to get her to go to that dinner cruise "ohhhh…I just remember Seiya-kun already gave a ticket to Mamo-chan…a while ago" she said

Kakyuu-san is starting to get suspicious about her "I thought you have not seen Mamo-chan how did you know that Seiya-kun gave him a ticket…?" she said looking straight at her eyes

Usagi-chan is already feeling guilty off hiding something from her, she was about to speak up when "I gave him the tickets a while ago and I told Usagi-chan about it…right Usagi-chan?" Seiya-kun said while walking down the stairs.

The two girls turn around to see him then Kakyuu-san said "So you did saw him? Then where is he now…why did he not told me where he went and how come Usagi-chan is giving me the ticket and not him…?"

Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun looked at each other then he said "Yes I did saw Mamo-chan and he ask me to give you the ticket too, but I went somewhere else awhile go so I gave the ticket to Usagi-chan and asks her to give it to you…"

"But why it is that Usagi-chan is the one giving me the ticket when you could be the one to give it to me…?" she asks

Seiya-kun looks at Usagi-chan and his looks indicates a call for help "it is because he would still have to go somewhere else a while ago and I would also be going here to invite you so he gave the ticket to me instead but I did not know that he would be home earlier than I expected…if I have only known that I would have just let him give the ticket to you…" Usagi-chan said

Kakyuu-san still has that look of suspicion on her face but she bought Usagi-chan's explanation "So what are you going to wear tonight Usagi-chan? (Then looks at Seiya-kun) And where have you been I did not hear you coming? And where is Mamo-chan anyway…?" she asks

"Mamo-chan said that he would just want to explore Japan again apparently he miss his home planet after being away for almost six years and he also ask me to tell Usagi-chan to take you on a shopping spree and look for a new dress which you would be wearing this evening and oh he told me that you should wear something special for the night and ohhh Odango you must also buy a new dress for this evening for it is a special night, and use these cash…go have some fun shopping girls…I have to go rehearse Taiki-san and Yaten-kun are already at the yacht…" Seiya-kun said it in a very cool manner

It is already time for the so called "Dinner Cruise", and the two girls have just finished shopping and are already wearing the dress which they just brought, the two of them decided to let their hairs down and since it would be a special night as what Seiya-kun said.

* * *

_**Outside the Shopping Complex**_

Kakyuu-san is wearing a cup sleeves lace top simple below the knee length black dress, it may look very simple but because Kakyuu-san let her hair down, she looks very sexy but in a modest kind of way, she is also wearing an attractive black stiletto heels with a soft, satin-tie band at the instep with a stylish round toe.

Usagi-chan is wearing a below the knee one shoulder cocktail dress with a chiffon sheer overlay, it also has a beading embellishment at the shoulder and fitted bodice slip, she is also wearing the same shoes to that of Kakyuu-san but hers is colored white which is the same color as her dress. Usagi-chan also lets her hair down with a small clip on the right side so that it would fit with the dress more.

After they have finished shopping, outside the shopping complex where they bought the clothes, a black limousine is waiting for them to take them into the luxurious dinner cruise. Kakyuu-san is unaware of what is happening keeps on looking elsewhere for Mamo-chan, but Usagi-chan who knows about the surprise escorted her to the limo.

They have now arrived at the yacht, Kakyuu-san is surprise to see the red carpet and the petals of flowers on the floor, when they have already arrived at the top floor where the others are waiting she is surprise to see that everyone is their except for Mamo-chan. Then the captain of the yacht started the engine and they sail and them Seiya-kun started to play an instrumental song to set the mood. Taiki-san on the other hand composes a song for the two of them and he asks Yaten-kun and Minako-chan to sing the duet.

Taiki-san escorted Kakyuu-san on the table and tells her to wait for Mamo-chan, the lights in the yacht were dimmed by Rei-chan and then Hotaru-san lights the three candles on the table. Then Mamo-chan comes out of the room and makes his way to the top part of the yacht where everybody is waiting for him. He emerge as Tuxido Kamen-sama, everyone on the yacht were surprise to see him on that outfit for a long time.

He walks straight to the table then Makoto-chan offers them their meal, a platter of California Maki and some tempura shrimps, they are enjoying the food and the wine prepared for them.

"Where have you been…I have not seen you all day" Kakyuu-san asks him, everyone are seated on the bench near the edge of the yacht while looking at them eating their food.

"I had been busy preparing a special dinner for us; did you like the surprise so far?" Mamo-chan answers

She looks surprise to hear him say that "so far you mean there is more…?" she inquires

He stares at her beautiful face and said "you are not answering my question?"

She smiles to him "I love the surprise, did not know you are also romantic" she said

Then he signals on Taiki-san, and the rest, Taiki-san already knew that he wants them to sing, but instead Taiki-san gave the two of them a surprise.

"Friends, Kakyuu-san and Mamo-chan are dear to us all and now that they are here, I would like to share this song which I composed for the two of you to be sung by Aino Minako and Kou Yaten"

Mamuro did not expect him to say that, he was also surprise, then Minako-chan and Yaten-kun picked up the microphone and waiting for the signal from Taiki-san as he is going to play the piano for their accompaniment, then he starts to play.

_***You and I***_

_**By: Taiki Kou**_

_**Performed by: Yaten Kou and Minako Aino**_

(Yaten)

We've come so far

To leave it all behind

I wonder why

_(Images of their love affair in the Silver Millennium, the secret meet up, hug and kiss)_

(Minako)

Why did you go away?

And left me all alone

_(Image of Prince Endymion looking at Princess Kakyuu)_

No words can say

My love, please stay.

_(Image of Princess Kakyuu turning back and sees him walk away without calling her name and Princess Kakyuu stretched out her right hand longing to touch him) _

REFRAIN:

(Minako)

You and I, we have moments left to share

(Yaten)

You and I, we can make it anywhere

_(Image of their first meeting after the battle with Galaxia)_

(Minako/ Yaten)

You and I, we belong in each other's arms

There can be no other love

Now, I know that we can have it all forever

_(Image of the Dream they had with Queen Serenity where they are kissing on the Silver Millennium)_

(Minako)

Each night I pray

That we can be together once again

_(Image of Princess Kakyuu all alone in Kinmoku looking down at the Earth) and (Image of Mamuro Chiba alone in his room at his school in America staring at the star)_

(Yaten)

Forever more

We'll stay and love this way

No matter what they say

_(Image of Princess Kakyuu lying lifeless in Mamuro's arms during the battle with the Evil Prince Endymion)_

(Minako/Yaten)

Until the end.

_(Image of the two of them going back to Kinmoku)_

Then Minako-chan and Yaten-kun stops singing, while Taiki-san is still playing the piano, as Mamo-chan grabs the hand of Kakyuu-san, her heart is beating faster she did not know what to do or say he is just filled with so much joy. Then they stand up together, and he led her in the center of the yacht, he took out his mask and cap and kneels on one knee, takes the box out his pocket opened it and said

"Just like the song you and I belong together, time separates us apart and time also brought us closer to one another, we have been through a lot, even fought the course of destiny just to be together and now that we are here, Kakyuu Kou, will you finally marry me?" Mamo-chan said everyone's heart melted away with what he said.

Kakyuu-san is so overwhelmed with joy that she was not able to say a single word but nods and he place the heart-shape cut diamond platinum ring adorned with mini rubies which shapes like a heart on the sides of the diamond, with an inscription, "Until The End, Kakyuu and Mamuro"

As they kiss each other Minako-chan and Yaten-kun started singing again,

(Minako)

You and I, we have moments left to share

(Moments left to share)

_(Image of them arriving back to Earth standing in front of Seiya Kou)_

(Yaten)

You and I, we can make it anywhere

(Make it anywhere)

_(Images of them walking hand and hand in the park)_

(Minako/Yaten)

You and I, we belong in each other's arms

There can be no other love

Now, I know that we can have it all forever

_(All eyes are on them as they are kissing)_

(Minako)

You and I, we have moments left to share

(We have moments left to share)

_(Seiya-kun places his left hand on Usagi-chan's left shoulder)_

(Yaten)

You and I, we can make it anywhere

(Make it anywhere)

_(Yaten-kun looks at Minako-chan)_

(Minako/Yaten)

You and I, we belong in each other's arms

There can be no other love

_(Minako-chan and Yaten-kun are face to face)_

(Minako)

Now, I know that we can have it all forever

(Yaten)

Now, I know that we can have it all forever

(Minako/Yaten)

Now I know that we can have it all forever

_(Mamo-chan and Kakyuu-san's fore head meets and they are staring at each other with smiles on their faces)_

Love is in the air, and everyone really enjoyed the night all for except one.

Ami-chan is still locking herself inside her room, the whole day passes by and she did not came out of her room not even to eat, she is still so down about what happened to her last night, she is starting to sunk deeper into her negative feelings. All the feelings of guilt, betrayal, loneliness, helplessness, pain, and anguish is slowly eating her up and it is only a matter of time before her negative feelings consumes her entire life.

* * *

So what would you think would happen next? Will Ami-chan finds a way to reconcile with Makoto-chan and Taiki-san on time? Or will the negative emotion that she is feeling consumes her and then history would repeat itself all over again?

Find out next in our last and final chapter "_**Chibiusa's Second Chance"**_

Just a little sneak peek about the last chapter:

Seiya-kun have finally proposed to Usagi-chan right after Mamuro and Kakyuu got engaged, however they do not have any idea on what is going on with Ami-chan until all of them except for Kakyuu-san and Mamo-chan, finally decided to pay her a visit. Meanwhile, Chibiusa-chan who is already now an angel must face a big decision in her life that could change her life forever.

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Watashi wa, hidoku zan'nen – I'm terribly sorry**_

_**Dakara, ogenkidesuka – So, how are you **_

_**Watashi wa yoku shira re aisa rete iru shōjo – the girl I have known and loved**_

_**Itsu kara – Since when**_

_**Dōshite – how could you**_

_**Anata wa kare o nokoshita – you left him**_

_**Anata wa tada hokanohito o aishita kamo shirenai – you could have just love other guys**_

_**Watashi ni sawaranaide kudasai, anata wa mō watashi no tomodachi janai– Don't touch me; you're not my friend anymore**_

_**Naze kanojo wa kono yō ni kinō shite iru? – Why is she acting like this?**_

_**Kanojo wa chōdo kanojo no haha o ushinatta – she just lost her mother**_

_**Watashi ga naniwoshita – what have I done**_

_***You and I* - which Taiki Kou compose, in this fan fiction, is actually an "Original Pilipino Music" (OPM) song, which was composed by a Filipino composer and sung and popularize by the Award Winning OPM singers Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez and its real title is "FOREVER" **_

_**Lyrics from: read/r/regine-velasquez-lyrics/forever-(with-martin-nievera) **_

_**Check this YOU TUBE LINK to hear the melody of the song: watch?v=k0JKQjPP2w4&feature=related**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Sailor Moon Sailor Star: A Twist in Time**

**(A Usagi-Seiya, Ami-Taiki and Minako Yaten Fan Fiction)**

This is my first time to write a Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fan Fiction and I'm inspired to write one also due to my love on the characters of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime. I like Seiya for Usagi though we all know that in the manga and anime, Usagi ended up with Mamuro Chiba. I also got inspired by all the Fan Fictions that I have read from my fellow Seiya and Usagi Fans…hehehe so Sorry Mamuro Chiba I feel that you do not deserve Usagi like you think you do…

Some scenes, theme and situation may be similar to other Usagi and Seiya Fan Fiction _**but I do not copy them I respect their copyrights and I believe that Plagiarism is an criminal offense,**_ if you find it quite similar it is because I also got some ideas from other writers of Fan Fiction I do want to acknowledge the writers Chette and SailorXStar for their ideas which made me wrote this credits to them. I however will make my own story, situations and scenes but would be closely related to the anime and magna and from the Fanfictions "Love the Second Time Around" by Chette Chan and "Sailor Moon: Destiny" by SailorXStar _**though mine would be a totally different story with different new characters and villains as well.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars it is own by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Well this is it guys the last chapter to my very first fan fiction "Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist In Time, I really could not imagine that this is already the end of my very first fan fiction, but I'm also glad that I was able to end this. But I would not just end the story right here and there, because I also came up with this brand new fan fiction entitled "Sailor Moon Sailor Senshi's: A New Beginning", yes I have decided to make this into a fan fiction series, which would pick up where this story ends, so I hope you would also fine time to read it…Thank You**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Chibiusa's Second Chance**_

After Mamo-chan's proposal to Kakyuu-san, Seiya-kun takes out the box in his pocket and looks at Usagi-chan, he is wearing long sleeves red polo and a yellow and black stripped tie, with black slacks and a red rose on his right pocket and black shoes, then he touched his locket and he turns in to Prince Akairo-hoshi, everyone is surprise to see him transform and they are wondering what he is planning to do. Usagi-chan is more surprise than they are and then he shows the box to her. Her heart is now beating fast as she waits in anticipation on his next move, and then he pulls out a paper from his pocket to read it to her but before he reads it he said something first.

"I'm not really a composer or a poet, but because of you I have found the words to write a poem which tells out my feelings to you so here it goes"

**My Moon Princess**

**By: Seiya Kou**

As I recall our childhood time

I'm so happy to call you mine

We are so in love and happy together

We both wish to stay forever

(Images of their childhood in the Silver Millennium, their sweet moments together)

Until the time came when we fall apart

I always had you in my heart,

Then in my absence you found someone new

With each passing time your love for him grew,

(Images of Prince Akairo-hoshi on his home kingdom in the Red Star Kingdom training to be king and also images of Princess Serenity with Prince Endymion)

Then a war took place ended our lives on the moon

I was in Kinmoku and you on Earth we were both reborn

(Images of their separate lives in Kinmoku and on Earth, she is with Kakyuu that time and she was with Mamuro)

Until one fateful day

When I see you come my way

(Seiya first saw her on the Airport and she was with Mamuro, they pass by each other, he turns and saw her face)

I knew that you are the right girl for me

But I found out that we are not meant to be

(Images of Usagi and Mamuro on the last battle, the three lights went back to Kinmuko, they were saying goodbye on the roof top)

But then with a sudden twist of fate

The chance to love you again feels so great

(Usagi and Seiya's first Kiss as lovers on the concert stage after he sung his composition *You Were Just a Dream* (Forevermore is the real title) to her)

Then right now as we grow in age

I would like to ask your hand in marriage

Then he walks closer to her, kneel on one knee and open the box to her, she is filled with so much joy and happiness that,

My Moon Princess I would ask just one more thing

Will you marry me?

her eyes sparkle as she answers him "Kou Seiya, Prince Akairo-hoshi, you are the love of my life, my heart's desire, and now that I have you in my life, only one thing will I would like to say, I thought you would never ask, YES OFF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU"

They are all so happy about it, they hug and he kisses her passionately, so passionate like there is no tomorrow, everyone are so excited as two of the couples are now engage, Usagi and Seiya cries because of so much happiness.

Yaten-kun and Minako-chan also kiss each other passionately and Taiki-san and Makoto-chan decided not to hold their feelings back and kisses each other passionately too. The four couples are kissing passionately.

Rei-chan since her boyfriend is up in the air flying the airplane and since Hotaru-san is still young to have a boyfriend, they decided to just leave the four pairs behind went up the viewing deck of the yacht and are looking up in the sky and watching the stars.

Love is really in the air, and the moon is shining beautifully now that ever.

Rei-chan looks at Hotaru-san "So how come you still do not have a boyfriend Hotaru-san…?" Rei-chan asks

Hotaru-san is caught by surprise she did not know that Rei-chan would ask her such a thing "ahhhmmm…well…because I have no time for that…I'm always helping my father at his work and besides I'm still young to have a boyfriend…I promise my dad that I would not have a boyfriend not until I graduated from college…why did you asks…?" Hotaru-san said

Rei-chan smiles at her "you are such a good and obedient daughter to your father…keep it up" she said

* * *

…_**In the Heavens **_

With the thing that is happening on Earth, the heaven is filled with joy and happiness because of the engagement of Mamuro Chiba to Kakyuu Kou and Seiya Kou to Usagi Tsukino. They all see how happy and in love they are, Chibiusa-chan sees everything that happen, she feels so happy for her supposedly parents, that Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan are both happy with their respective lovers. She smiles watching them from above.

"Chibi-chan, biggubosu wa anata ni hanashi o shitai" one of the elder angels tells her.

"Hontōni, dai bosu wa nanto yoba reru chōrō ni tsuite?"Chibiusa-chan asks

" Biggu· bosu wa itte inai, kare wa watashi ni itta subete wa, kare wa ima, anata ni hanashi o shitai to iu kotodesu" the elder angel answers

"Do I have to go now elder…?" she asks

"Well you know Big Boss…he would not talk to you unless it is important…" Elder Angel said in reply

"But I still want to see what is going on…I still have not found out what are they going to do with Ami Mizuno…" Chibiusa-chan said

"Now…Chibiusa-chan you should not keep the Big Boss waiting…" Elder Angel said

With a frown on her face "alright…elder if you say so…" she said while scratching her head.

Then Chibiusa-chan with curious eyes looks up to the cloud above her and flies up. She has reached the upper part of the heavens, and then she sees their big boss seated at the bench underneath a tall and shady tree.

"One of the Elder Angels told me that you wanted to talk to me, but did not say what it would be about" Chibiusa-chan asks

"Yes, I do want to talk to you, come and seat by my side" he said

Chibiusa fly closer to him and seats beside him "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asks

The big boss looks at her eyes, took a deep breath and said "Chibiusa-chan, do you miss your life back on Earth?"

Chibiusa-chan is caught by surprise "I do, sometimes, but I already love my life here in heaven, I'm here where I'm supposed to be right?" she said then looks away from him

"But if you would be given a second chance to relive your life on Earth, what would you do?" he asks

Then she looks back at him "You mean, be the child of Mamuro Chiba and Usagi Tsukino again?" she inquires

"Yes, would you consider that?" he asks more

She looks down and stares at her hands griping at each other "Well that is a really tough decision, I know I love both of them, but they are now happy living separate lives, and they are already engage with the man and woman which they truly love" she answers

Big boss lifts up her chin to meet her eye to eye but her eyes are still looking down "So what are you trying to say to me then, Chibiusa-chan?" he asks

She looks at his eyes "My answer is NO; I would rather live here in Heaven, as long as Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan are happy and not living a miserable life" she said in reply

Big boss looks away then stands up "so you would rather sacrifice the second chance that I'm giving you, rather than ruining the lives of Mamuro Chiba and Usagi Tsukino?" big boss asks again just to make sure.

"Hai" she answers with conviction

He smiles at her "now that both of your parents are already engaged with their lovers, I have decided to still give you a second chance, but you have to choose between them, you could be Mamuro Chiba and Kakyuu Kou's daughter or you could be Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino's daughter…the choice is yours, if you still want to think about it…I'm not forcing you…take your time to think…because once you have pick a parents you have to stick with them until the end…" he said

Chibiusa-chan is surprise to hear it from her big boss, as much as she misses Seiya-kun and Usagi-chan, she also misses Mamo-chan, and the moments that she shared with him and Usagi-chan. Instead of becoming excited she feels sad, because she has to pick just one, the big boss left her to think carefully.

She really having a hard time in dealing with this situation because she loves them both so dearly and having to choose only one couple really pains her heart.

* * *

_**...Back in Japan/Three lights house**_

It is already morning in Japan when, they are all gathered in the living room of the three lights house, they are all seated at the living room couch when, they have thought about Ami-chan.

"I guess we better give Ami-chan a visit, I just want to find out, what she feels and also to tell her about my engagement with Seiya Kou, I want her to be in my wedding" Usagi-chan said

"Yeah that is a good idea Usagi-chan, but I could not go with you I have an international flight later this afternoon, which reminds me that I have to go, bye guys" Rei-chan said and then she left the house.

"Me too Usagi-chan, as much as I want to visit Ami-chan I cannot, Yaten-kun and I will have a shooting for our movie later this afternoon as well" Minako-chan said

"How about you Makoto-chan, Taiki-san, can you guys come?" Usagi-chan said

"I would really love to Usagi-chan, but I do not think that, that is a good idea, considering the fact that we are the reason why she went home that night" Makoto-chan said with a sad voice

"Same here…I cannot go with the two of you either…because I still have to go back to the Tokyo General Hospital for my internship this afternoon…sorry guys and Makoto-chan is right I also do not think that it would be a good idea that she sees us their…we are in fact the reason why she is hurting most right now…" Taiki-san explains

"So it is just Seiya-kun and I then, Kakyuu-san and Mamo-chan cannot go with us either, they have to find a place for their wedding, she told me a while ago" Usagi-chan said

"I would go with you and Seiya-kun, Usagi-chan, we do not have a class today, and it is our principal's birthday" Hotaru-san said and smiles at them

"Arigato, Hotaru-san" Usagi-chan said

* * *

…_**at Ami-chan's Place**_

Seiya-kun, Usagi-chan and Hotaru-san arrived early at Ami-chan's place, Hotaru-san pushes the doorbell but no one is answering. Then she pushes the doorbell again for the second time, but still no answer, they are now starting to feel eerie, they look at each other and their heart beats are beating faster. She tried again for the third time and still the same thing happened.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Usagi-chan said

They look at each other "Me too…I can sense a very strange feeling roaming around this area…" Seiya-kun said to them

"Something bad is going to happen anytime soon…" Hotaru-san said to them

Then three familiar faces appeared before them and they all said in unison "Yes, you guys are right…"

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san and Setsuna-san, you guys are back..." the three of them said in unison

"What are you guys doing here aren't you guys supposedly in Europe and Setsuna aren't you supposed to be guiding the time and space continuum?" Seiya-kun asks

Michiru-san notices the ring on Usagi-chan's finger "Wow, is that an engagement ring…?" she asks

Usagi-chan smiles to them "Hai, Seiya-kun gave this to me last night, Mamo-chan and Kakyuu-san too are back from Kinmoku and they are also an engage couple he propose to her last night as well…" she said

Seiya-kun looks at them and shakes his head "now is not the time to talk about that…right now we need to know why there is a strange feeling and why the three of you here are again…"

"Seiya-kun is right…we have to investigate on this strange feeling…"Haruka-san said

Usagi-chan still curious "why are you guys here anyway…Setsuna is there something wrong with the future again…?" she asks

Setsuna looks at them "Something big is about to come…we need to have all the help we can get in order to finally put an end to this cycle…" she said

"How big are we talking about here…?" Seiya-kun asks

She looks back at them "Massive…" Setsuna said

Then while they are conversing, "AHHHHH….." they heard a scream from inside Ami-chan's room, then they all transformed into their sailor senshi's outfit and Seiya-kun transformed into being the Red Starlight Prince, Prince Akairo jumps at the gate and opens the gate for them, then they slowly entered the house of Ami-chan.

The entire place is a mess, chairs are scattered everywhere, the water in the kitchen is overflowing, wetting the floor, the place looks like it was ransacked by thieves, then they went upstairs to the room of Ami-chan and saws a shadow figure, that is like Ami-chan's shadow. They, then they open the door and sees Ami-chan lying lifeless on the floor, Ultra Sailor Saturn turns around and the shadow figure is now gone.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon rushes towards Ami-chan and picks her up.

"Ami-chan…Ami-chan… comes on speak to me Ami-chan…" Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon said, trying so hard to hold back her tears as she sees the cut on both her wrist.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon looks up to Prince Akairo-hoshi then he carried her on his arms.

"The Darkness is back…we have to get out of here now before it's too late…" Ultra Sailor Uranus said to them

"Ultra Sailor Uranus is right…we have to leave now…I can sense that this is much stronger than before…" Ultra Sailor Pluto said to them

They all agreed and Ultra Sailor Uranus lets out her attack "URANUS TRIPLE WORLD ATTACK" she said and it blows up the window which is facing the front yard, and pieces of glass flew at them and Ultra Sailor Saturn uses her Undetectable Shield to shield them from the broken glass windows. When the dust settles in, they jump out of the opening and rush towards the two cars in front of Ami-chan's house.

They transformed back into their human form and Seiya-kun places Ami-chan's lifeless body at the back of his car, Setsuna-san rides with him and Usagi-chan as she is holding Ami-chan's head. Hotaru-san rides with Haruka-san and Michiru-san, and then they rush Ami-chan at the Tokyo General Hospital where Taiki-san is working as an intern doctor for general medicine.

On their way Usagi-chan calls Taiki-san's cell phone, and informs him about the situation luckily he is already at the hospital doing his afternoon rounds on the patience at the hospital.

"Taiki-san, are you know at the Tokyo General Hospital…?" Usagi-chan asks

At the hospital, Taiki-san looks bothered as to why Usagi-chan's voice sounds so worried

"Yes…I'm here…why your voice does sound worried…did something bad happen…?" he asks

"_Yes…Ami-chan is lifeless we found two cuts on her wrist…we only found here lifeless but she is still not dead because when Setsuna checks her heart, it is still beating we can still feel her pulse on her neck…but her heart beat is really slow…we do not know what is wrong with her"_ Usagi-chan said over the phone

"Alright bring her here now…I'll go inform the other…and tell Seiya to hurry…" Taiki-san said in a guilty tone.

He then informs the others about what Usagi-chan said to him over the phone, he called everyone, giving the same message.

"Ami-chan is in danger…you guys must be on your way to the Tokyo General Hospital…we have to save her…"

They said that they are going directly to the hospital as soon as they can. He has also prepared the private suit for Ami-chan's room, where they can all stay to watch over her. He looks as worried as he waits for them outside the Emergency Room entrance with the rolling hospital bed for Ami-chan. Then moments later Seiya-kun arrived with Usagi-chan and Ami-chan, he is quite surprise though that Setsuna-san and the other two are with them but he did not allowed it to bothered him and he focus on helping Ami-chan.

He still looks so worried "what happened to Ami-chan…?"

Hotaru-san takes a deep breath and sigh, she notices that Usagi-chan and the rest of the sailor senshi's are still in shock so she said to Taiki-san

"Well, when we arrived at the house it was so quiet and there is an eerie and strange feeling surrounding the area, I pushed the button of the doorbell once, but no response, then I push it again the second and third time but still no one is answering…then Michiru-san, Haruka-san and Setsuna-san arrived they talked about the engagement ring on Usagi-chan's finger… then all of sudden we heard a scream from inside the room of Ami-chan, so we decided to you know… and then we went inside the house, it was like a thief broke into her house, the faucet at the kitchen was open and the water is already overflowing and it wets the entire first floor…then we went upstairs to see what happen to her, then we all saw a shadow figure then we saw Ami-chan lifeless on the floor…then the rest is history…that is what happen…we do not know what is wrong with her…"

"I guess it would be better for us to discuss that matter inside on Ami-chan's private room…you guys wait their I have already prepared her private suit a while ago…it is better if you guys wait there for her…I would ask the orderly to assist you guys and also to take her up to her room as soon as we finish running some test" Taiki-san said to them

They followed what he said and the orderly, takes them to her room at the third floor, room 300 which is in front of the Tokyo Harbor. The room is big, big enough that it could fit all of them, there is a personal ref three watchers bed a table with some chairs a closet, an intercom, it also has a moving tray, a cable TV and a wide window fronting the Tokyo Harbor, it is fully air condition, with a private comfort room and a separate shower room, it has a blue wall paper and white chiffon curtains.

It is pleasing to the eyes and relaxing, it also has a seating chair near the bed on the right side the bed is in front of the window it is a corner room which means it also has another window on the side fronting the door. It also has three Sofas, a large living room chair and two small living room chairs with a coffee table in the middle.

In deed it is almost like an apartment, and it is the most expensive room in the entire hospital it was like Taiki-san, way of lessening the guilt he is feeling inside for hurting Ami-chan that night.

When they have already settled inside the room, moments later Makoto-chan arrived with Minako-chan and Yaten-kun, Kakyuu-san and Mamo-chan, they decided to just take a break from the wedding venue and be with their friends. Rei-chan is still on her international flight going to Dubai, UAE, so she was not able to come that time but she promises as soon as they arrived back in Japan she would be going directly to the hospital where they are staying she told them over the communicator.

They are all seated on the chairs at the room and started to converse about what truly happen to Ami-chan while waiting for Taiki-san to inform them about their findings on Ami-chan's condition.

"You guys mean to say that…we have another enemy to face now and this time it is Ami-chan…?" Kakyuu-san asks

"We are not yet sure if it is Ami-chan or not…what we are sure off is that…the Darkness is growing stronger as we speak…we fear that it would be stronger than that of the Evil Prince Endymion…" Haruka-san said

"I came from the future to warn you with this new threat brewing along the horizon…Neo Queen Serenity and King Akairo-hoshi asks me if I could just leave the time and space continuum for a while in order to tell you guys about this problem and if we would not do something about it this would get worse than when we face the Evil Prince Endymion and Galaxia combined…" Setsuna-san said

Looking confuse "so if you are here then who it guarding the space and time continuum now…?" Minako-chan asks

"As of now…the future is still alright…there is no treat in the future the threat is here in the present time…but just to be sure….the inner sailor senshi's and the outer sailor senshi's are currently guarding the space and time continuum in my absence, while Neo Queen Serenity and King Akairo-hoshi of the Crystal Kingdom as well as Queen Kakyuu-san and King Endymion of the Earth Kingdom together with the Prince of Earth Kingdom are both guarding the Crystal Tokyo palace along with the other future sailor senshi's that we trained are in constant vigilance of the coming threat…so they are safe for now…" Setsuna-san added

"Wait…you mean there would be two Kingdoms in the future…? And that we would still rule in the future…?" Mamo-chan asks

Setsuna slam her right palm against her forehead _"you have revealed too many information about the future…nice going Setsuna Meioh…"_ she said to herself

She closes her eyes "well…I was not supposed to tell you that…slip of the tongue…but yeah…the two of you would still rule as King and Queen of the Earth Kingdom in the future and yeah you will have a son…but that is all…I'm not supposed to reveal about that either but since I have already said it…but let us just leave it that way…I would leave the rest of you to experience and find out how will it happen in a natural way…" she explains and then they all smile at her and laugh a bit.

"Well…what really is important to me is to know that my odango and I would live forever as husband and wife…I wonder how many children we have…" Seiya-kun tries to tease Setsuna-san into revealing more of their future family.

She smiles at them and said "well…I'm not falling for that one…" then they all laugh

"Why did you not mention about us having children Setsuna-san…?" Usagi-chan asks

Setsuna looks down with a sad face "well…the thing is…in the future where I came from…you were not able to conceive an heir to the throne Princess…the crystal kingdom still has no heir to the throne…" she said

Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun looks sad "Oh…is that so…we do not have any Chibiusa-chan…?" Usagi-chan said with a sad voice.

"I'm afraid not Princess…" Setsuna-san said, all of them are sad.

Seiya-kun then stands up and walks towards the window that is facing the Tokyo Harbor and looks up the sky "well the future can still change right and the changes we do at this present time could determine our future…well speaking of children…I really do miss Chibiusa-chan…I wonder if she is looking down at us or if we would be able to see her again…" Seiya-kun said to them

"ahhhh…Chibiusa-chan…" they all said in unison.

"Yeah…Seiya-kun is right…the future can still change…and they might have a child after all…so cheer up Princess…Prince Akairo is right…" Michiru-san said to them.

Usagi-chan then smiles and thought about what Michiru-san said, she stands up and walks towards him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder looks at him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and them both stares at each other.

"Yeah I miss Chibiusa-chan too…do not worry Seiya-kun…when we are already married we will be making children as cute and as beautiful as Chibiusa-chan" she said and gives him a quick peck on the lips

"ahhhh…get a room guys…not here…." They all said in unison

Then they all laugh for a while then they both look up at the sky while waiting for Taiki-san to enter the room.

"Speaking of children I notice that there is something wrong between you and Haruka-san, Michiru-san, why do you guys have a wedding ring on your hands…did you guys get married in Europe…?" Usagi-chan asks Michiru-san

Both Michiru-san and Haruka-san were caught by surprise; they really did not realize that she could notice the rings on their fingers.

Michiru-san smiles at them "Haruka-san and I am no longer together Princess…I ended up with a real Prince…and I'm now a mother I got one handsome boy he is 4 years old now…" she said

Haruka-san looks at Michiru-san and nods "well…I too have a confession to make…" Haruka-san said

"Really what is it…?" Minako-chan asks

She smiles "I'm also married now…with twins…I end up marrying a real Prince too…"

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT?" they all said in disbelief

"What happened… to the two of you…?" Minako-chan ask

Haruka-san and Michiru-san smiles at all of them "it is a long story…" they both said together, and then they all laugh

* * *

…_**In Heaven**_

Chibiusa-chan is still thinking about the offer, she is walking along the shores of Heaven, when big boss appeared before her and ask her again about her decision.

"So have you decided whom to choose…Chibusa-chan…?" Big Boss asks

She looks at him and smiles, "Yes…I have already…decided whom to choose…but I would like to whisper it to you…" she said to him

He smiles back at her "well then come and whisper it into my ears…"

She walks closer to him and then "whispers it on his ears…"

He smiles at her and said "Yes…I can do that…you have choose wisely…and I like that you really thought about it carefully…do not worry they would also have a child…so you better be ready for you second chance Chibusa-chan…but you cannot go down to Earth just yet…you can only do it once you are conceived…"

She smiles at him "Yes I understand sire…but what if I go down to Earth now…what would happen…?"

"Well…when you go down to Earth now before you are being conceived…you will lose your chances of being human again…" Big Boss said

Then Chibiusa-chan happily went back to the viewing area, where the Angels can see what is going on, on Earth. Then when she takes a look at the viewing globe, she is deeply troubled because she found out what happened to Ami-chan. But as much as she wants to help them, she decided not to, for the fear that she might not see her parents again.

* * *

So what do you think would happen next in first chapter of the next continuation fan fiction series?

Will Ami-chan recover from her situation? Do you really believe that she committed suicide? Who did Chibiusa-chan pick as her parents? What really happen to Michiru-san and Haruka-san relationship and why are they not together anymore? Can they still figure out in time about the identity of the real enemy and stops it before it's too late?

Find out all the answers to these questions on the next exciting fan fiction series entitled _**Sailor Moon Sailor Senshi's: A New Beginning**_

Here in this new fan fiction series you get to know more about what really happened to Michiru and Haruka during the six years period on what happen to them in Europe and why they got married and have children but they are not together. Here in this series they would be able to find out what really happened to Ami-chan after that painful night where she found out about the relationship of Makoto Kino and Taiki Kou.

There are also a lot of stories with new villains and new characters that would also add spice to the story. The first five chapters however would be the continuation of what happen in the end of this fan fiction. There would be a lot of exciting new revelations and twist that would excite you to read more.

* * *

_**Again I would like to express my deepest thanks to all of you for constantly reading my story even though I have not uploaded in months but still a lot of you are still very eager to know what happens to Ami-chan and all…thanks for your support to this Fan fiction story…even though this is my first attempt and there are a lot of typographical and grammatical errors but still you give time to read every chapter…the next fan fiction series would be more exciting than this first one…**_

_**Hope you would also continue to support my story and read the next fan fiction which I would be writing…again thank you for all the views and reviews it really means a lot to me…**_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

"_**My Moon Princess" which Seiya Kou wrote in this fan fiction is my personal poem I, thought of composing my own poem because I could not find any song that could best describe their love story. So I thought that since this would be the last chapter, might as well dabble again on my poetry, this is the first time in a long time that I compose a poem again, hope you guys would like my poem.**_

_**"Chibi-chan, biggubosu wa anata ni hanashi o shitai" - Chibiusa-chan, the big boss wants to talk to you**_

"_**Hontōni, dai bosu wa nanto yoba reru chōrō ni tsuite?" - Really, the big boss called about what elder?**_

_**"Biggu· bosu wa itte inai, kare wa watashi ni itta subete wa, kare wa ima, anata ni hanashi o shitai to iu kotodesu" - Big boss does not say, all he told me is that he wants to talk to you now**_


End file.
